De amor en tiempos de Guerra No Declarada
by Bertelsen Soy
Summary: Scorpius y Lily son amigos desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, diversos sucesos cambiarán esta situación. En su Sexto año de Educación la nueva lucha del Bien y el Mal aflorará sentimientos y emociones en estos personajes.
1. De Regreso A Hogwarts

Hola Lectores de FanFiction...Estoy muy entusiasmada por publicar aquí...ES MI PRIMERA VEZ EN

Por favor, agradezco encarecidamente cada uno de sus Reviews, ya que me ayudarán con la historia;) Este fic trata sobre una pareja que puede estar un tanto repetida, pero Realmente Adoro a Scorpius Malfoy y a Lily Luna Potter. Y quise generar una historia que mi Amada y Respeda Rowling nunca generó:(

ACLARACIÓN: El Maravilloso y adorable mundo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes y su trama, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece; le pertenece a Jo Rowling. de mi invención y propiedad es la Trama de ESTA historia.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. Que amablemente me dejarán para saber que tal voy:)  
>ChicaSnapeBlack<p>

**De Amor En Tiempos de Guerra. **

**Cap. 1: De regreso a Hogwarts.**

-Comenzando un nuevo año en Hogwarts- murmuré.- Excelente Scorpius. Vuelve a las tuyas. ¡Hey Potter!  
>-¡Rubio Oxigenado!-El menor de los hombres Potter se abría paso hacia donde él estaba, cuando llegó nos abrazamos afectuosamente, mientras, el moreno comentó.- Hombre, ¿estás más alto?<br>-Igual tú Potter. Oh, Harry, Ginny.- Saludé alegremente a la familia de mi mejor amigo. Ambos me abrazaron con cariño.  
>-Pequeño Scor.-Clamó Ginny Weasley, mi segunda madre.<br>-Malfoy. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?-Sonrió mi padre Potter.  
>-Todo excelente Harry. ¿A usted?<br>-Todo bien hijo. El departamento de aurores ha estado trabajando excelente, y con la ayuda de tu padre todo ha corrido aún mejor.-El señor Potter me revolvió el largo cabello platino y sonrió.  
>-¡SCORPIUS MALFOY!-Lily Luna corrió entusiasmada hacia donde yo estaba parado, seguida por Hugo Weasley.<br>-¡ENANA!-La abracé por la cintura y le dí un par de vueltas frente a todo el clan Potter, Weasley, la pequeña parte Granger y todas las miradas de Kings Cross.- Te extrañé Pelirroja.  
>-Yo también Hyperion.- La más pequeña de todos los Potter rió a carcajadas, coreada por Albus, ambos sabían lo mucho que me molestaba me llamaran por mí segundo nombre. Lily se me acercó y me abrazó de nuevo, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca como para que solo yo la escuchara, susurró.- Mi Scorpius Hyperion, me encanta como te pones cuando te llamo así. Te quiero.<br>Dios, esa mujer si sabe ponerme loco. Me encanta su forma de actuar.  
>-¡Scorpius!-La voz de Mark Wood resonó en toda la estación, y rápidamente nos separamos. Noté que Lily se ruborizaba un poco.<br>-¡Markie!-Abracé fuertemente a mi amigo y sonreí.- Ahora te pareces más a un Troll que antes.- Analicé su cuerpo, me sacaba más de una cabeza, y eso que yo era bastante alto; estaba aun más musculoso que antes de salir de vacaciones.  
>-¡Y tú! ¡MIRATE! Idéntico a mi tío Draco, ¿cómo está él?<br>-Excelente Mark. Olliver y Celine, ¿Cómo están ellos?  
>-Mi mamá recuperándose de un accidente, ¡hey! Nada grave. Estaba arreglando la casa y le cayó un adorno encima. Estuvo en San Mungo dos días hasta que mi papá volvió de un viaje que estaba realizando con su equipo.<br>-¿Pero ya está mejor?- Pregunté asustado por la salud de mi 'tía'.  
>-Si, eso fue hace más de un mes. Los medimagos dicen que ya puede volver a hacer todo como antes.<br>-Gracias por avisar tonto.-Me quejé.  
>-Pero es que tuve…¡PELIRROJA !-Gritó el hijo de Olliver Wood.<br>-¡TROGLODITA!-Gritó mi niña, mi secreta niña. Corrió a abrazarlo riendo a carcajadas.  
>-Estás más fea que antes de que nos fuéramos de vacaciones.-Dijo sarcásticamente Mark, lo que hizo que me dieran ganas de torturarlo hasta que se retractara, nadie podía decirle Fea a mi niñita.<br>-¡Oye!-dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.  
>-Sabes que es broma mi Pelirroja. Estás preciosa, como siempre.<br>-¡Chicos!-Exclamó Harry Potter cerca del Andén.- Deberían ir subiendo, miren el Tren.  
>-Cierto. Vamos.<br>Rápidamente nos despedimos de las familias y subimos al gran Tren Escarlata de Hogwarts.  
>-Ven linda.-Dije tomando la mano de Lily y entrando en un compartimiento vacío.-Te quiero pequeña Potter.-le susurré al oído una vez sentados una muy junto al otro, eso la hizo erizarse y ruborizarse, se veía encantadora.<br>-Yo más Malfoy.-Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos en un perfecto choque de miradas, Marrón y Gris. Inmediatamente comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Torturándome.  
>-Toc, Toc.-Aventuró Albus Potter en la entrada.- ¿Puedo pasar?<br>-Claro.-Dijo Lily antes de que yo respondiera, el instinto me obligó a alejarme de ella, como tantas otras veces, sin embargo ella tomó mi mano y tiró de ella, obligándome a mantener el abrazo, acción que realicé con gusto.  
>-Oye, oye…ya sé que ustedes dos son muy cariñosos y todo el asunto. Pero no creen que podrían separarse un poquito al menos. Es decir, mi hermana y mi mejor amigo son muy unidos como amigos y todo el cuento, pero es raro.-Dijo el moreno.<br>-No, no lo es. Scorpius Malfoy es mi mejor amigo, y no me parece raro.-Concluyó ella muy orgullosa, como la perfecta Slytherin que pudo haber sido; y mostrando la valentía de decirle eso a Albus Severus, haciéndole honor a su casa en Hogwarts, Gryffindor.  
>-¿Ah sí? Pues, cuidado con lo que le haces a mi bebé.-Comentó el aludido.<br>-¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER WEASLEY!-Gritó histérica Lily, se veía exactamente igual que su madre cuando se enojaba.- ¡JAMÁS EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A DECIRME ASÍ! ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡SINO LLAMO YA MISMO A JAMES!-Ante la sola mención de su hermano mayor la sonrisa del rostro de Albus fue sustituida por una mueca de terror. Ella era la bebita de James, que era extremadamente celoso, y nadie podía atreverse a llamarla así, ni aunque fuera su hermano.  
>-Ya, ya. No lo repetiré jamás. Lo juro.<br>-Escuché que decían mi nombre por aquí.- Asomó su cabeza James Sirius en el compartimiento.  
>-¡Jamie!-Saltó de felicidad mi niña.- ¡Hermano te extrañé mucho!-Corrió a abrazarlo, a lo que él correspondió elevándola en el aire y riendo.- ¿Por qué no volví a verte desde aquella vez en casa de tía Mione?-Mi niña sabía que las exigencias del trabajo de su hermano mayor lo obligaban a ausentarse durante muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo para nadie era un secreto que ella adoraba a James, que era su hermano favorito y que era un gran amigo suyo. Por lo que lo extrañaba cada vez que eso ocurría.<p>

-Mi bebé, lo siento mucho. Es que en el departamento me mandaron a Rusia de inmediato, ni siquiera pude despedirme de Katherine antes de marcharme. Pero aquí estoy. Te extrañé tanto Lily Luna. Espero no tener que irme tanto tiempo nunca jamás en mi vida. Te tengo una sorpresa, pero no te la diré sino hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts.

-¡Excelente!-Dijo ella sarcástica.-Sabes que adoro esperar.  
>-Te amo pequeña. Oh, Albus, a ti también hermano. Eres el mejor hermano menor del mundo.-Dijo abrazándolo también, aunque era obvia la preferencia por Lily.- ¡Chico Malfoy!-Rápidamente me levanté y le tendí la mano a James Potter, que el estrechó y me atrajo hacia sí mismo en un caluroso abrazo.-Vamos, sigo siendo Jamie para ti también, solo que ahora estoy graduado, y casado.<br>-¿En serio?-Pregunté asombrado, esa parte de la historia de uno de mis grandes amigos nadie me la había contado. Miré acusadoramente a Lily.  
>-Sí, me casé con Katherine, sabes, mi novia del colegio, hace un año, fue una ceremonia muy pequeña, bueno, ni tanto, solo fue de familia le sentaría mejor, estuvo mi tío Percy con Audrey, Molly y Lucy; Mi tío Charlie con Lizzie y Meghan; el tío Bill, Fleur, Dominique y Louis; tío George con Angelina, Freddie y Roxanne, mi tío Ron con la tía Mione, Rosie y Hugo; Teddy con Victorie y el pequeño Remus; Tío Neville con Tía Luna y Marie; La nana Molly y el abuelo Arthur; la mamá y el papá de Kathe; mamá, papá, Albus y Lily.<br>-Si, muy poca gente.-Reí ante la mención de todo el clan de mi chica.  
>-Me hubiera encantado tenerte, pero eran tiempos duros, así que no pude invitarte, lo siento Scor.<br>-Tranquilo James. Lo importante es que tú estás feliz con Kathe.  
>-Oigan, ¿les puedo decir algo?-Preguntó el hijo mayor del niño que vivió. Lily se irguió rápidamente y sonrió atenta.-No Lils, no es 'ese' algo. Es otro. Pero, ¿quieren oírlo?<br>-¡Claro hombre!-Exclamé.  
>-¡Ah, lógico! Ahora les pides permiso a tus hermanos y a tu amigo para decir algo. -Ironizó Albus.-Kathe te tiene muy centrado JamSir.<br>-Bueno, bueno. Es que es algo que nadie sabe; justo yo me enteré esta mañana, no sabía si decirles a ustedes antes. Pensé que sería mejor decirle a mamá y papá primero. Pero siento que si no se los digo enloqueceré. Necesito decírselo a alguien.  
>-¡Dilo Ya Jamie!-Lo presionó su hermana.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em> 1.-El narrador, como podrán ver, es Scorpius Malfoy.

2.- TODOS, sin excepción alguna, Todos los personajes que Jo Rowling asesinó en los 7 libros de su creación, permanecen muertos. Más no todos están ajenos a la Historia.

3.-Cualquier duda que tengan sobre las Familias, consulten;) Por ejemplo: A pesar de que se mantiene la idea de que Luna contrae matrimonio con otra persona que no es Neville, en mi Fic si es así: Luna y Neville se casan y tiene a la Pequeña Marie. Así como Charlie Weasly, que lo menciono con Lizzie: Su 'esposa' y Meghan: Su 'hija'...Si tienen alguna otra duda...Ya saben que hacer:) GRACIAS POR LEERME:)  
>Feliz día<p> 


	2. Noticias

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo 2. Noticias.**

-Kathe está embarazada. Tiene 2 meses ya.

-¡Jamie!-Gritó nuevamente su hermanita.- Eso es increíble. ¡Voy a ser Tía!

-Serán gemelas, dos niñas, o eso dijo Kathe según lo que el medimago le informó. Me está esperando en Hogsmade porque llegué de Rusia directo al Andén.

-¡Que emoción hombre!-Lo abracé y sonreí por la bendición que le mandaban a mi amigo.-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias Scorpius. Y dime, ¿qué tal todo?

-Excelente, mamá y papá están más que bien. Y mi abuelo recuperándose de ese accidente que tuvo, pero mi abuela lo ayuda mucho.

-Me alegra oír eso. El señor Lucius siempre fue muy amable conmigo, estaba muy preocupado.-El joven auror me miraba con verdadero alivio en sus ojos.-Veré si desde Hogwarts le escribo una carta a la señora Narcisa.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Marck entrando en el compartimiento.- ¡Traigo un chisme que está mejor que ganarle a Slytherin la copa de Quidditch. ¡Oh! Albus, Scor...Yo, eh, no quise, eh, es solo que...-Lily rompió a carcajadas con su angelical risa junto con James, ambos eran Gryffindor, igual que el golpeador hijo de Olliver Wood. Mientras tanto Al y yo intercambiamos miradas cargadas de humor. Ambos sabíamos que Marck era muy emocional y cada vez que algo lo alegraba no podía evitar compararlo con el Quidditch.

-Tranquilo. Ya lo sabemos.-Dijo Al poniendo los ojos en blanco.-No quisiste, solo estás emocionado. Ven, siéntate y cuéntanos que pasó.

-Estaba sentado en el vagón del comedor y pasó una amiga mía, Susan Abbot, ella es Prefecto de Rawenclaw, y se sentó a comentarme que el Profesor Slughron, hijo del viejito aquel que dio clases durante 'la guerra', renunció porque le dieron un puesto en el Ministerio, así que el puesto de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras queda vacío.-Soltó de una, casi sin respirar.

Todos estábamos asombrados, el Profesor Slughron había abandonado ese cargo luego de 15 años en el. Todos íbamos a extrañarlo.

-¿Y saben que más?-Preguntó el Gryffindor, ansioso.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-El grito provenía del vagón en el que estábamos, rápidamente todos enarbolamos nuestras varitas y James se colocó delante de todos. Una multitud se armó rápidamente frente a la puerta de nuestro compartimiento.

-Jamie, James, ¿qué pasa? ¿Puedes ver?-Preguntó su hermana que me abrazaba asustada, la historia de cómo unos mortífagos habían secuestrado a su tía Luna en ese mismo tren hace 19 años, o como su padre, cuando cursaba tercer año había sido atacado por dementores, siempre la había asustado.

-No...no veo bien, ¡Por las barbas de Dumbledore! creo que...¡Maldita Sea!-Exclamó este bajando la varita.  
>Una voz encantadoramente familiar sonó en el pasillo: -Niñas, niñas por favor, permiso. -Pronto una cabellera rojiza se dejó ver en la multitud de jóvenes estudiante.<p>

-¡Teddy! ¡Qué susto nos has dado!-Exclamó James abrazando al hombre que acababa de aparecer.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no fue nuestra intención generar tanto alboroto. Pero que mi esposo sea el hijo metamorfomago de Remus Lupin y Nymphradora Thonks no deja de ser historia, supongo que les ocurrirá lo mismo.-Dijo una rubia preciosa, el vivo reflejo de su madre, que llevaba en brazos a un bebé de cabello azul cielo con mechones púrpura.

-No pasa nada Vic.-Dije abrazando a la chica que estaba al lado de Teddy.-Y este es el pequeño Remus, ¿te acuerdas de mí, precioso? ¿Puedo?-Preguntó mirando a Victorie. Ella asintió y le puso en los brazos al pequeño.

-¡Scopus...Sco-pis!-balbuceó el bebé de 14meses.

-Si mi príncipe, ese es 'Scopus'.-Dijo Lily abrazándonos a ambos, y la última palabra la imitó tan idéntica como solo un Potter puede hacer.

-Si, eso exactamente era lo que iba a decir.-Dijo enfurruñado Marck.-Que los aurores Lupin y Weasley estaban a bordo junto con el pequeño Lupinsito.  
>Todos reímos ante esa última acotación.<p>

-Si chicos.-Dijo Ted después de haber saludado a todos, lo mismo que su adorable esposa.-Estamos aquí porque la Directora McGonagall nos pidió que... ¡AUCH! ¡Demonios James! Eso dolió.-Se quejó puesto que este le había propinado una muy significativa patada.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el aludido haciéndose el santo desinteresado.-Miren, ¡ya estamos llegando! Y no se han puesto las túnicas. Vamos, vamos, a cambiarse.

Mientras que nosotros obedecíamos ellos salieron a dar una vuelta, pero no los vimos más en lo que quedaba de recorrido hasta la estación. Una vez fuera del Expreso pudimos divisar a los 3 aurores que habían compartido con nosotros parte del viaje, pero caminaban apresurados a la primera carroza tirada por los invisibles Thestrals. Lily, Albus, Marck y yo subimos en una misma carroza que comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el pedregoso camino.

Más rápido de lo que pensábamos llegamos al imponente castillo, los líderes de casa nos esperaban sonrientes: Neville Longbottom por parte de Gryffindor, Padma Patil para Rawenclaw, Blaise Zabini representando a Slytherin y Rose Zeller en nombre de Hufflepuff; todos compañeros de mi padre y estudiantes de Hogwarts antes y durante de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.  
>Con un dulce abrazo a Lily fui a colocarme en la hilera de la casa Verde y Plata, mientras ella se colocaba en la Roja y Dorada.<br>La entrada al Gran Comedor, lejos de resultar abrumadora como la primera vez que se entra, resultó tranquila, casi común, igual que la ceremonia de Selección; mi casa se sumó 10 integrantes más, mientras que Gryffindor se agregaba 10 igualmente, uno de los recién llegados no era capaz de apartar los ojos de Mi Lily, lo que hacía que me hirviera la sangre; y tanto a Hufflepuff como a Rawenclaw se sumaron 5 integrantes más.  
>A penas terminó la ceremonia la profesora McGonagall tomó la palabra:<p>

-Queridos alumnos, es un placer darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, de parte de todo el cuerpo docente les hacemos llegar nuestro aprecio hacia cada uno de ustedes. Primero que nada, haré los anuncios de los reemplazos acontecidos entre los profesores: la Profesora Batiste, por su delicada salud, será sustituida en la Clase de Oclumancia y Legeremancia por Ted Lupin, auror profesional del Ministerio, el Profesor Lupin, para quienes no lo sepan es el único hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphradora Thonks, alumnos egresados de esta institución, que dieron su vida por la Paz del mundo mágico. El Profesor Espinoza, que todos conocen por su desempeño en la clase de Pociones sufrió un terrible accidente y se encuentra en Bulgaria, recuperándose de este, así que será sustituido por la hija de un legendario luchador en la misma causa que los padres del Profesor Lupin, Bill Weasley, y Fleur Delacour: la Profesora Victorie Weasley, experimentada auror. Por último el Profesor Slughron, puesto que recibió una convocatoria por parte del Ministerio de Magia, será sustituido en su lugar en la Cátedra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y tenemos el lujo de contar con, ni más ni menos, el hijo mayor de Harry James Potter, James Sirius Potter, igualmente auror y alumno graduado en este Colegio, como los otros dos Profesores. Por favor, denles un caluroso aplauso a nuestros nuevos tres miembros del profesorado.  
>Ahora pido suma atención, el tema que estoy a punto de tocar debe invitar a la reflexión a cada uno de ustedes. Hace mucho tiempo un Mago Tenebroso terrible acosó el mundo mágico con la ayuda de sus secuaces. Este mago tenebroso, Lord Voldemort, vio su fin hace 22 años cuando un valiente alumno de este colegio; orgullo de este, sobra decir; que tenía apenas 17 años acabó con él y trajo la paz a nuestra comunidad y a la muggle. O eso creímos hace 22 años. Sin embargo historiadores, aurores y miembros de las agrupaciones que lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo contra los Mortífagos de Voldemort se dedicaron a seguir la historia de ese hombre, si es que se puede decir que lo era. Y para hablarles de eso tenemos a ese orgullo de Hogwarts, al héroe de tantos, a uno de los jóvenes más valiosos de su generación, alumno personal de muchos de los docentes actuales de esta institución y Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia: Harry James Potter.-El Gran Comedor comenzó a aplaudirle a mi padre Potter, sin que nadie lo asociara con Albus, James y Lily aún. Sin embargo el peso de las palabras de Minerva McGonagall tenían sumergido al alumnado de Hogwarts en una especie de amargo sopor. El señor Potter esperó cordialmente a que mis compañeros dejaran de aplaudir, sin embargo él parecía cambiado, había envejecido al menos 5 años desde que lo había visto en el Andén 9 34, hacía pocas horas; ya no parecía el Padre de mis mejores amigos, jamás había visto al Jefe de Aurores Potter, pero éste estaba a pocos metros de mí.

-Gracias Profesora McGonagall. Gracias jóvenes Rawenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors y Slytherins. Hoy estoy aquí ante ustedes con una terrible noticia que se cierne sobre nosotros como un rumor que cobra cada vez más fuerza. Como bien dijo su Directora, el mago Tenebroso más terrible del mundo y la historia de la Magia fue derrotado por la orden del Fénix, el Ejército de Dumbledore,-ante la mención del antiguo Director del colegio todos los alumnos murmuramos palabras y frases como 'descanse en paz' o 'Dumbledore, el valiente'. Mientras tanto Harry carraspeó.- y por, eh, por mí persona principalmente. Y en aquel momento nos sentimos exquisitamente bien. Sin embargo no todo es Paz y Armonía en la historia, y nos enfrentamos a una nueva supuesta Amenaza. La intención del Ministerio no es sembrar el pánico en la población, sin embargo si queremos instruirla y prevenirla. Los aurores desde 1998 nos hemos dedicado a investigar la línea histórica de Voldemort. Esta revela un dato que hasta ahora era desconocido, y que el mismo Señor Tenebroso creemos que desconocía: Antes de ser destruido su cuerpo humano, como todos deben saber que ocurrió, Lord Voldemort mantuvo una especie de relación sentimental con su más impetuosa mortífaga: Bellatrix Lestrange; y esta, antes de ser encarcelada en Azkabán, dio a luz a un hijo de sangre Ryddle, a un hijo de Lord Voldemort; esta mujer lo dio por muerto, puesto que jamás volvió a verlo. Pero el Pequeño Tom Ryddle Leenstrange...VIVE. Y lo que es aún más peligroso, idolatra a sus padres con vehemencia. Según fuentes anexas al ministerio y al departamento, este señor de 41 años ha estado reclutando antiguos y vengativos mortífagos, seguidores de su padre; a la vez que se ha ganado unos nuevos seguidores. Repito, estos son rumores que hay que concretar, y la intención del Ministro Schacklebolt y de mi persona jamás sería la de sembrar pánico ni terror. Sin embargo, como medidas extremas de seguridad el Ministerio decidió: Primero, Aurores experimentados y Adultos que hayan participado en la Primera o Segunda Guerra Mágica serán convocados para la protección de cada casa de Hogwarts, las primeras personas en llegar ya están presentes: para Rawenclaw: Cho Chang. Para Hufflepuff: Zacharias Smith. En Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson. Y en Gryffindor: Parvati Patil. A demás el departamento se ha hecho con las personas más valiosas presentes en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, quienes brindaran el mayor apoyo a la protección del Colegio: Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood de Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass de Malfoy, Angelina Johnson de Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour de Wesley, Gabrielle Delacour, Charlie Weasley, Ginny Weasley de Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger de Weasley. Ellos, en su totalidad, servirán de protectores ante posibles ataques, a demás de que todos ellos les brindaran, a los interesados, clases extras sobre defensa personal, en posteriores conferencias explicaran que rama tomará cada uno. Finalmente contamos con la presencia de Viktor Krum en el Colegio, este, si bien no estuvo inmerso en las Batallas Mágicas, conoce de Artes Oscuras como solo un alumno egresado con honores en Durmstrang podría conocerlas, por ello, el Profesor Krum brindará clases, igualmente optativas, sobre Magia Oscura. ATENCION, esto no implica que a Hogwarts se le esté vinculando con la Magia Negra. Hogwarts jamás se verá asociada a las Artes Oscuras de la forma en la que se podría pensar. Pero este colegio no caerá ante los Magos Tenebrosos como lo hizo en un pasado. Así que… ¡POR DUMBLEDORE!-Exclamó alarmado Harry Potter. Todos volteamos a ver la quinta mesa, donde se habían ubicado los personajes que este había mencionado. En él una luminosa y plateada figura se formaba, rápidamente reconocí a un lince. Todos desconocíamos al autor de ese _Patronus, _los alumnos mayores nos pusimos en pie y sacamos nuestras varitas.

-Calma, calma, es el _Patronus_ del Ministros Kingsley Schacklebolt.

Una fuerte voz surgió del espectro. Un coro de murmullos se armó antes de que la voz comenzara a hablar.

-Calma alumnos, calma. El señor Potter debe haberles dicho que soy el Ministro de Magia. Ahora, disculpen mi precipitada aparición, pero necesito hablar en privado con la Directora, el Señor Potter, la Señora Potter, el Señor Weasley menor y su esposa. Gracias. Pronto tendremos que dirigirnos a ustedes. Señores.-El lince comenzó a trotar hacia una pequeña portezuela que conducía a una amplia habitación. Seguido por los nombrados por el Ministro

Pronto el pánico reinó en el Gran Comedor. ¿Qué era tan importante como para que el Ministro mismo se comunicara de emergencia con personas tan puntuales?  
>Al cabo de no más de 5 minutos de angustia la Profesora McGonagall salió por la portezuela.<p>

-_¡Sonorus!_ Jóvenes, no entren en pánico. Jefes de Casas y Asistentes de las mismas, formen a sus alumnos y llévenlos directamente a su Sala Común. Una Casa a la vez, Primero Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Rawenclaw. Rápido, rápido. Profesores y personal de ayuda, colaboren con los líderes de casa y luego de que cada Casa esté a salvo vuelvan al comedor; Prefectos de Casa y dos alumnos seleccionados por el Jefe de Casa, realicen lo mismo que los Profesores.  
>Rápidamente el Sr. Zabini gritó:<p>

-¡Malfoy, Potter! Junto con Chase y Bloom.-Con eso me dio a entender que cumpliría la última función explicada por la Directora. A lo lejos oí gritar a Neville: -¡Lily, Marie, quédense con Rosie y Fred!- Lo que me pareció ideal, tendría cerca a mi Pequeño Lirio.  
>Muy organizadamente Al y yo ayudamos a los nerviosos niños de primero y segundo a organizarse para abandonar el Comedor hacia las mazmorras en cuanto el último Gryffindor hubiera salido.<p>

-Potter, no te alejes de mi lado.-Grité al moreno. Este corrió a mi lado cuando nos dirigíamos a la Sala Común. Allí aguardaban nuestros dos Prefectos, listos para retornar al Gran Comedor en cuanto llegáramos.  
>En el estaban ya instalados todos los alumnos convocados, los asistentes y el Ministro en Persona.<p>

-Ah, la Casa Slytherin.-Comentó la Directora McGonagall.- Esperábamos por ustedes. Tomen asiento.-Vi que Lily me hacía señas para que me sentara junto a ella. Se la veía nerviosa y pálida como un fantasma. Pero decidida. Tomé asiento y la abracé brevemente. Luego giré la vista al Ministro que revisaba una y otra vez un pergamino, con un coro de Aurores a su lado.

Gracias a TODOS por leer...

Especialmente a_ LilyLunaLindseyLohan:_ Nena, fuiste mi primer Review. Que alegría me diste cuando me llegó la alerta...Que sorpresa en este cap. con James tan 'maduro' no? Gracias por comentarme:)

_EscritoPorRowling_: Hola, Gracias por leerme...Gracias, de verdad por las correcciones que me dejaste, creo haberlas entendido y haberlas puesto en práctica en este nuevo capítulo, si no es así, escríbeme de nuevo y volveré a intentarlo...Gracias por leerme, no dejes de comentar me haces muy feliz. Intentaré complacerte y subir pronto y seguido

A todos los que me leyeron y me marcaron como favorita. Gracias.

Los adoro... No olviden su Review...Haganme saber en que fallo, que les gustaría que pasara...Todo.

ChicaSnapeBlack


	3. Volviendo en los pasos del Pasado

Hola Seguidores/as de mi historia...

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo...Abajo N/A :)

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, de mi invención son todos aquellos nombres que Rowling no mencionó en la tercera generación. Este fic se realiza sin fines de lucro. Solo con el deseo de recrearlos.

* * *

><p><strong>De Amor En Tiempos de Guerra No <strong>

**Declarada.**

**Capítulo 3. Volviendo en los pasos del Pasado**

-No, no puede ser. ¡NO AHORA! No a Hogwarts. ¡NO!

-Kings. Kingsley...-Lo llamaba Harry.-Kings, tranquilo. Nos prepararemos. No sabemos cuándo será. Tendremos tiempo.

-Pero, ¿por qué Harry?

-Para vengarse, es obvio. Pero tiene que preparar todo Kingsley, tenemos tiempo.

-Disculpen. Deberíamos informarles a los jóvenes que pasa.

-Cierto Profesora. -Tomó la palabra Ginevra Weasley.- Los NeoMortífagos enviaron al Ministerio una nota de amenaza. En esta, Tom Ryddle Lestrange revela sus oscuras intenciones de venganza: Un ataque perfectamente diagramado hacia el colegio que dio muerte a sus padres. En la nota establece que él y su numeroso ejército atacarán en un tiempo no mayor a…-Releyó la nota para confirmar el tiempo.- Un año.- Tenía la voz seria, pero temblaba ligeramente.- Él piensa que, que…atacando a los hijos de los 'asesinos' consumaría un acto de venganza terrible. Puesto que sería un certero y duro golpe en la vida de cada uno de los padres ver a-amenazados…a… a su-sus-hi-hijos. No-nos…destruiría la vi-vida.-Su esposo la abrazó para calmar los desgarradores sollozos que manaban de su pecho. Su máscara de firmeza flaqueaba terriblemente.

-Tranquila Amor, tenemos tiempo, los jóvenes tendrán tiempo de evacuarse y de prepararse a enfrentar lo desconocido. No ocurrirá como cuando nosotros, Tom cometió el error de prevenirnos. Cálmate princesa.-Decía Harry mientras acariciaba el pelirrojo cabello de Ginny.

-Sí, estaremos listos, no lo dudo.-Dijo Ron.- Pero debemos tomar medidas. Kingsley, ¿qué propones?

-Propongo escuchar sus ideas, estoy seguro de que no erré en llamarlos, confiando en sus ideas. ¿Hermione?

-Bueno, estuve pensando, no tengo mucho en realidad. Pero pienso que, sin querer menospreciarlas, las asignaturas básicas, sutiles e innecesarias, como Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas deberían no ser impartidas en alumnos mayores al quinto año, ya que en este tiempo se podrían extender las horas de Artes Oscuras, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Legeremancia, Oclumancia y Adivinación. Así como los profesores de estas materias deberían realizar un consejo que indique que alumnos tienen potencial en su asignatura, para que este se centre en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por obligación, y en dicha materia, con el fin de perfeccionarlo en una rama y que tengamos expertos en cada área. También pensé que si se va a evacuar alumnos deberá empezar el proceso en no más de seis meses, y que mediante todos los _Patronus _ de cada uno de nosotros notifique a las familias de los mayores de cuarto año para obtener permiso de los de los que quieran brindarse como voluntarios; todo esto previniendo un estado de sitio que lógica y seguramente realizará Tom. Por último, quisiera examinar esa carta, puesto que revela ciertos datos que solo un cobarde presuntuoso anotaría en una Amenaza.

-Si Herms, no pensaste en nada.-dijo su esposo sonriendo y abrazándola.

-Excelentes ideas Hermione. Sabía que podía confiar en ti. ¿Alguna otra idea? ¿Ginny?

-Si Kings. –Dijo ella, ya calmada.- Obviamente se deben colocar todos los sortilegios protectores necesarios ¿no? Pero y si convocamos a otras personas que nos ayuden. Justamente estaba pensando en dos grupos que podrían colaborar.-Miró a su esposo y a Hermione que ya había captado la línea de su pensamiento.- Los ExMortífagos; aquellos que honestamente se arrepintieron de llevar su marca en el brazo, personas como Draco y Lucius Malfoy, o como Selwyn; el mismo Travers. Son personas que cumplieron su condena en Azkabán, incluso algunos en Numengard y que se arrepienten fehacientemente, los aurores más experimentados, estrictos y conocedores de las tácticas de la mente de un Mortífago, podrían dictaminar quienes merecen colaborar en la resistencia de Hogwarts y quienes valen la pena que participen. A demás, podemos picar por delante; Hombres Lobo, Metamorfomagos, Gigantes, Elfos, Duendes, cualquier clase de criatura mágica, Dementores incluso, podrían ser convocados al frente. ¿No creen?

-Muy buenas propuestas Ginny. No dudaba en su potencial. Así que convoquemos a todos al Gran Salón para informar las nuevas medidas de rigor. Preparen sus _Patronus _ y llamen a los Profesores para modificar los horarios, como propuso Hermione. Chicos, con sus Prefectos, y todos juntos vayan a decirles a sus Jefes de casas que se dijo en la reunión. Y Deberán reportarse acá a las,-El Ministro consultó su reloj.- ¡Por Merlín! A las siete de la mañana.

-¿Pero para eso no falta…?-Preguntó Lily entre mis brazos.

-No pequeñita Potter, son las cinco menos cuarto.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Tanto tiempo duró la reunión?

-¡Increíble!

-Si Señores, esa es la hora. Así que, andando. Cumplan su misión. Pero todos juntos.

-Kingsley. ¿Vamos convocando a la Orden? ¿Y al Ejército de Dumbledore?

-Si Ron y busquen todas las lechuzas que puedan. Ellas aligerarán la carga a los _Patronus._ Hermione, acompaña a los Gryffindor, allí, mientras empacan, podrás junto con el Señor Longbottom, ir realizando la lista de los evacuados obligatorios; Ginny, ve con los Slytherin; Ron, a Rawenclaw; Harry, Hufflepuff. No demoren.

Ginny se colocó a nuestro lado y nos puso una mano en el hombre a mí y a Al.

-Vamos Pequeños. Ginny los cuida. Andando.

Prácticamente corrimos a las Mazmorras, donde el Señor Zabini esperaba.

-Todos están despiertos y nerviosos, en qué podemos ayudar.

-Blaise, evacuarán Hogwarts, en no más de seis meses. Dame los nombres de los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero para comunicarles a sus padres que ocurre con sus hijos…Chicos, ya saben qué hacer. –Dijo mirándonos con apremio. Cruzamos la puerta y una marea de personas nos rodeó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estamos muertos?

-¿Murió alguien?

-¿Es verdad que un Basilisco escapó y está suelto por Hogwarts?

-¡CALMA!-Gritó Albus a mi lado. –Scorpius, explícales. Prefectos, a los dormitorios, cierren cortinas y comiencen Repasar las ideas del Ministro sobre los de primero, segundo y tercero.

-Chicos.-Empecé a sentir los nervios de la situación.-Los NeoMortífagos atacarán Hogwarts como venganza a nuestros padres. Ellos creen que todos estaremos acá, listos para morir en sus manos. Pero no será así. Por órdenes del Ministro Mismo, todos los alumnos menores al tercer año de educación deberán abandonar el lugar, y solo los que quieran a partir del cuarto año podrán quedarse para defender el Colegio. Así que, todos los que se vayan… ¿QUÉ DIANTRE ESPERAN? No obstaculicen a los que se quieren quedar. Esperen en sus habitaciones, a las siete en punto comienza la asamblea que anuncia los cambios en Hogwarts. Solo los que quieran quedarse esperen acá un momento mientras los anoto para pasar los nombres a los Aurores.

Una marea de niños comenzó a subir los escalones, sin embargo cerca de treinta personas o más se quedaron en la Sala Común.

- ¿TANTOS? ¿En serio?-Pregunto Marta Chase, Prefecta.

-En el pasado nuestros padres abandonaron el Colegio a su suerte. Todo Slytherin huyó. Pero es nuestro momento de reivindicar a la Serpiente Verdiplata. –Exclamó un niño de cuarto que apenas conocía.

-En ese caso, hagan cuatro columnas, una frente a cada uno de nosotros. Por favor..._Accio Plumas. Accio Pergaminos_.  
>Al cabo de 15 minutos entre los cuatro logramos compilar los cerca de 30 nombres Slytherins.<br>Rápidamente subí a empacar todo para tenerlo listo en el Baúl ante cualquier consecuencia del posible ataque, a pesar de no querer marcharme. Cuando vi la hora faltaban cuarenta minutos para acudir a la cita con el Ministro. Decidí ir a caminar por el Colegio sin que nadie me viera. Quería ver un lugar específico, ese lugar que tan tontos pero dulces recuerdos me traía de Lily. Mi niña y yo habíamos pasado interminables horas a la sombra de ese árbol desde primero. Casi sin darme cuenta estaba llegando a esa enorme Haya, y al enfocar la imagen recortada contra el amanecer reflejado en el lago pude ver una silueta recostada contra el tronco. Su pelirrojo cabello ondeaba con la suave brisa, su cuerpo se lucía como un escultural y perfecto farol frente al cielo. Me quedé un largo tiempo admirándola, disfrutando la visión de su cuerpo, de esa niña, de mi mujer, ante mí.  
>Luego de eso decidí acercarme silenciosamente hasta donde estaba ella. Una vez cerca, lo suficiente como para rozarla con mi cuerpo y embriagarme con su dulce aroma a flores la abracé con pasión y besé su cuello, apartando su cabello para estar en contacto directo con su blanca piel. Ella suspiró en mi abrazó y sentí como sonreía. Luego volteó a verme con ojos llorosos, anegados de lágrimas.<p>

-Sentía que vendrías. Lo sabía. Este lugar...-Susurró ella. Sus palabras se cortaron y dejó que las llevara el viento.

-Este lugar, es mágico. -Vi en sus ojos amor. Ese amor desmedido que yo sentía por ella pero que fervientemente negaba. Sin embargo me sentía correspondido. Lentamente me acerqué a ella. La rodee con ambos brazos por la cintura y choqué su frente con la mía, regocijándome en su aroma y su tacto; sintiendo como su sangre acudía a su rostro y le aceleraba el pulso. Igual que a mí. Ella me miraba feliz, sabía que iba a pasar, pero gozaba igual que yo. Cuando el deseo fue abrumador, y cegaba mi vista, muy suavemente probé sus carnosos y perfectos labios. El roce enloqueció mis sentidos, una fuerte corriente eléctrica me recorrió al sentir como ella devolvía mi beso. Llevó una de sus manos a mi cabello para enredar sus dedos en él; mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi rostro. Yo por mi parte aferré su rostro tomándola por sus perfectos cabellos rojos con dulzura y pasión, y la apreté contra mi cuerpo de la misma forma, haciendo eterno el momento. Cuando ambos tuvimos que respirar nos abrazamos, jadeantes, y mantuvimos el abrazo por mucho tiempo. Por fin sentí que ella se movía, pero respiraba de manera irregular.

-No llores princesa. No llores, lo siento. No debí...-Ella negó aferrándose a mi torso y aumentando su llanto.

-No, no eres tú. Tú eres perfecto...

-Pero igual, no debí venir acá y besarte así como así. Estuvo mal. Lo siento.

-Scorpius Malfoy, deja de disculparte. Déjame aclararte algo, de principio, Te Amo. Desde segundo año te he amado. Pero tengo miedo Scorpius. Mucho miedo. Y noquiero perderte. Con estos inminentes ataques...-Sollozó y yo la abracé con mayor fuerza aún.- Acabo de hablar con Papá, las cosas están feas. Han muerto personas, Muggles y Mestizos. Y todos con una nueva y extraña marca, una especie de Flor, o algo así, que los distingue. Y los ataques se hacen cada vez más constantes. Por eso tengo demasiado miedo, y no quiero sumarle el miedo a perderte.

-No me perderás, jamás me iré de tu lado jamás. Porque te amo Lily Luna Potter Weasly, y te juró que jamás te dejaré, donde quiera que vayas estaré contigo. Somos uno mi Lirio. Yo te pertenezco, y velaré por ambos, para que estemos seguros y juntos, ni Voldemort, ni Grindelwald ni este tal Tom logrará separarnos.

-¿Lo prometes Malfoy?

-Lo juro Mi niña.-Reí y volví a abrazarla.- Mi pequeña Potter.

-Y mi gran Malfoy. Te amo.-Dijo ella sonriendo. Rocé nuevamente mis labios con los suyos para luego separarnos y acariciarle el cabello.

-Allá arriba deben estar locos porque Malfoy y Potter no aparecen. -Reí, imaginando la cara de Zabini buscándonos.

-¡Madre Mía! Lo olvidé por completo... ¡Corre Malfoy!-Ella me tomó por la mano y tirando de ella comenzamos a correr hacia el Gran Comedor.  
>Cuando llegamos, por suerte, estaban recién llegando los chicos de Hufflepuff.<p>

-¡Camúflate! Cuando llegue tú casa te incorporas y resuelto.-Susurré en su oído. Ella asintió, luego echó a correr porque vio la cabeza de su jefe de casa, e inmediatamente abrazó a una pequeña de primero que lloraba amargamente.  
>Me disponía a ir a hacerle saber la excelente acción que había hecho, cuando la cabeza de Zabini destacó en una marea Verde y Plata.<p>

-¿Donde Demonios Estabas Malfoy?

-Resolviendo unos asuntos Tío.

-Profesor Zabini, en estos momentos.

-Sí señor.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Sobrino?-Preguntó Zabini cuando estábamos a pocos alumnos de entrar al Gran Comedor.

-¿Quién te entiende Tío? Primero si y después no…En fin, estaba disfrutando la vida, llenando vacíos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con que la pequeña Potter estuviera llegando recién, sin que nadie la hubiera visto antes? Ah, y con la misma sonrisita tonta en sus labios como la que bailotea en los tuyos.

-Tal vez Tío. Tal vez resulte que Scorpius Malfoy está enamorado.-Respondí sonriendo.

-¡Ay Malfoy! Tu padre reiría al verte así.

-Camina Zabini. Ya nos toca entrar.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron nuevamente, dejando entrar ordenadamente a la Casa Slytherin. A la cabeza íbamos Blaise Zabini, Albus, Marta, Charles y yo. Detrás venían los alumnos de primero hasta séptimo en orden de edad y cerrando la marcha Pansy Parkinson y Ginny Weasly.

* * *

><p>Sobre el cap. De verdad que me enamoré aun más de Scorpius Malfoy con este capítulo...es tan tierno, o almenos eso opino yo...Diganme si en verdad es tierno, o si les pareció cursi...etc.<p>

Así mismo la amenaza se vuelve cada vez mas palpable no? Ya hay medidas plasmadas. Hay guardianes, personas que serán evacuadas...En fin...'Guerra no Declarada'

**¡A PARTE!**

Chicas y Chicos...tengo una petición y un anuncio que están íntimamente relacionados:

Voy a acudir al chantaje con ustedes...Me decepciona un poco ver la poca cantidad de Reviews que aparecen en mis capítulos. VAMOS. Denme amor, y le digo, cada vez que reciba el quinto review por publicación, les juro que publico el nuevo capítulo de inmediato, pero hasta que no tenga los cinco comentarios, no publicaré (mentira, si lo haré pero con mayor intervalo) ...Ese es el anuncio.

La petición: déjenme Reviews:) Pidanme cosas...Si cumplen años...Pidanme que les publique ese día y que toque específicamente un cierto tema...O dejenme sugerencias sobre como podría actuar Fulanito o que debería hacer Perensejo...Pidanme estar dentro de la historia. Cualquier cosa...

Así mismo, del primer Review que reciba con este cap...ese chico o chica, lo llevaré en mi corazón y será bautizado como la madrina o el padrino del Fic.

Gracias por leer...

SnapeBlack


	4. Nuevos Anuncios

Hola Hola Amados Lectores:)

¿Cómo están? Yo feliz porque logré llegar a los 10 Reviews:) Abajo N/A.

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de HarryPotter, incluidos sus personajes, son propiedad de JoRowling. No mía, lastimosamente. Lo único de mi propiedad es el contexto de la historia que leen:) Y los personajes que yo misma he añadido.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>De Amor En Tiempos de Guerra No<strong>

**Declarada**

**Capítulo 4. Nuevos Anuncios.**

-Atención por favor. Sus prefectos, compañeros, Jefes de Casa y Guardianes ya deben haberles comunicado que está ocurriendo en la actualidad. A demás en Señor Potter ya les comentó, durante la cena, la oscuridad que se cierne sobre el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, el Ministro de Magia quiere dirigirse a ustedes. ¿Kingsley?-Señaló la Directora McGonagall. El hombre alto y moreno se levantó de la quinta mesa que se hallaba bajo el entarimado de los profesores en el comedor, salvó la distancia que lo separaba del estrado y tomó la palabra.

-Gracias Minerva. Jóvenes, no tienen idea del terrible dolor que me embarga al ver las acciones y represalias que acontecen en nuestro mundo. Me pesa el corazón y la conciencia el hecho de que no lográramos calmar las aguas lo suficiente como para cederles a ustedes la vida que nos hubiera gustado tener a nosotros. Ver como su futuro se mancha y oscurece a pasos agigantados me hace recordar cada cicatriz, cada grito, maldición, llanto, lágrima, hechizo y desesperación que mi generación, mi gente, enfrentó cuando Voldemort resurgió de entre los escombros a imponer su régimen descabellado, macabro y maquiavélico. Sin embargo, su futuro está en nuestras manos. Y sabemos cómo actuar. No dejaremos que un solo alumno de Hogwarts, del colegio que tanto sufrió, que vio morir a grande héroes, a Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasly, Thonks, Lupin, y tantos otros que cayeron en la batalla, quede tirado en sus pasillos, desfalleciente o herido. Seremos fuertes, astutos y valientes. Por ello, cada uno de ustedes debe aceptar el compromiso, deben saber cómo y cuándo actuar. Deben aceptar que han de correr el riesgo de quedarse los alumnos mayores del cuarto año. Y los menores de ese curso deberán afrontar el reto de proteger a sus familias, amigos y cercanos una vez en casa, ya que la locura y el frenesí pueden demandar sangre y muerte; y deberán estar…-La voz de Kingsley se desvaneció, dejando en silencio a todos los alumnos. Le vi las manos aferrarse a la túnica con fuerza desmedida, le vi temblar de arriba abajo y lágrimas recorrer su rostro por unos minutos. En la quinta mesa pude ver a los padres de mis amigos llorar, reír, sollozar y bajar las miradas. Mi vista se clavó en los Potter y Weasly menores, Ginny derramaba lágrimas de nuevo, abrazando a Harry fuertemente, mientras este bajaba la mirada, la abrazaba también y se secaba una traicionera lágrima que delataba algún amargo recuerdo, alguna dolorosa cicatriz punzante en su corazón. Hermione estaba igual o peor que Ginny, y Ron la abrazaba llorando mientras reía sutilmente. Finalmente el Ministro se recompuso y continuó su efusivo sermón.- Deberán estar en _'Alerta Permanente'*. _Ahora, la profesora McGonagall les explicará las medidas tomadas desde hoy hasta el día de la evacuación.- Se giró y camino a paso de guerrero hacia la mesa, se sentó junto a Harry Potter y murmuró algo que le hizo sonreír, aunque incrementó los sollozos de todos.

-Alumnos, exijo su máxima atención. Alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero, sus actividades escolares se mantendrán sin ninguna alteración, pero deberán procurar movilizarse en grupos o parejas al menos. Si observan algo extraño, anómalo o misterioso, no se acerquen, avisen a algún profesor o a los Guardianes. Eviten cualquier contacto con el mundo Muggle y con el exterior del Castillo. El Bosque Prohibido está aún más prohibido, y las áreas circundantes a las fronteras del Castillo solo están permitidas si se frecuentan con alumnos mayores, profesores o guardianes. Alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo, mantengan las medidas mencionadas con anterioridad. Así mismo, sus horarios escolares se verán alterados drásticamente. Materias como Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas serán suspendidas, y en ese tiempo tomarán las asignaturas de Artes Oscuras, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Legeremancia, Oclumancia y Adivinación. Los profesores de cada materia formarán 'Clubes de Eminencias' y cada alumno seleccionado deberá dedicar al menos ocho horas diarias al estudio de dicha asignatura, por ende solo formarán parte de un club. A continuación se procederá a conformar los Clubes. Profesor Longbottom.- Neville se levantó y se dirigió al centro de la estancia un pergamino en su mano.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos, aquellos que mencione, por favor levántense y diríjanse a la esquina trasera de la parte derecha del Comedor. A ver.- Rebuscó en su bolsillo y se colocó sus lentes de leer.- Cassandra Summers, Jason Cooper, Anthony Blair, Louis Lilio, Fred Wesley, Roxanne Weasly, Molly Weasly, Hugo Weasly y Sharon Monroe. Por favor, al fondo. Gracias y muy buenos días.

Minerva McGonagall tomó la palabra de nuevo, llamando esta vez a la Srta. Lavender Bronw.

-Queridos Alumnos, en mi asignatura de Adivinación el Club de Eminencias está formado por: Frederic Montgomery, Abie LaCorix, Damien Amstrong, Lexie Ann Drossier, Ignace Bracho, Dominique Weasly, Úrsula Frederich, Amber Hangano y Rose Weasly. Por favor, queridos, diríjanse a la esquina trasera en la parte izquierda. Gracias, buen día.

A continuación le correspondió el turno a Victorie, con Pociones.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts, es trágico para mí dirigirme por primera vez a ustedes bajo estas circunstancias. Sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda de otros profesores que colaboraron conmigo, de sus notas en cursos anteriores y con el ojo selectivo del difunto Severus Snape** elaboramos el Club de mi asignatura, que está conformado por: Abigail Salvatore, Christian Smith, Stephanie Johnson, Tess Williams, Mary Ann Jones, Charles Miller, Olliver Davis, Katherine Wilson, Peter Moore, Stephan Anderson, Andrew Jackson, Kim Harris, Meredith White, Candace Thompson, Clarence Lewis, Joseph Lee Walker, Meghan Weasly y Albus Severus Potter. Gracias chicos, buen día.

Inmediatamente la Profesora McGonagall llamó a Teddy Lupin para la lectura de la lista del Club de Eminencias de Oclumancia y Legeremancia.

-Alumnos, es un placer dirigirme a ustedes por primera vez. Aquellos que nombre, deberán situarse en la única esquina disponible en el Comedor, la lista fue elaborada igualmente baja la colaboración de otras personas, puesto que no he tenido el honor de trabajar con ustedes, lamentablemente. Así que, vamos allá: Stacey Martin, Percival y Marck Wood, Patrice Leidenz, Sean Allen.-Y la lista continuó, seleccionando al menos a cuarenta alumnos de Hogwarts, entre los que destacaban el resto del clan Weasly, pero no mencionaron mi nombre, ni el de Marie Longbottom, ni el de Lily Luna.

-Finalmente, alumnos, todos aquellos que no hayan sido nombrados.-Dijo James, situado al lado de Víktor Krum.- formarán parte del Club de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Artes Oscuras, compartirán sus horas diarias entre ambas materias. Por favor, quédense en sus asientos, cuando todos se hayan marchado a sus respectivas aulas, podremos dirigirnos al aula de DCAO. Pero si pueden cambiarse de puestos, incluso de casa. A delante, gracias y buenos días. ¿Profesora McGonagall?

-Gracias Jimmy. Jóvenes de primero a tercero, acompañado de sus guardianes de casa permanentes, diríjanse a su sala común, primero Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Inmediatamente el último alumno de Ravenclaw los alumnos de Herbología se direccionarán al aula teórica de dicha materia con el profesor Longbottom. Luego, los alumnos de Adivinación, con la Srta. Brown partirán a su aula; en seguida los alumnos seleccionados por la Profesora Weasly, irán a la nueva aula de Pociones, no a las Mazmorras, y finalmente los alumnos indicados por James Potter partirán hacia la sala más grande de DCAO. Apresúrense Gryffindors. Andando.

Ante la simple mención de su casa, Lily se levantó y comenzó a ayudar a los prefectos y guardianes a evacuar a los pequeños, que permanecían asustados y nerviosos. Luego de que todos se hubieran marchado, esperó en la puerta del salón a que los Slytherins más pequeños salieran y luego, coquetamente, se sentó justo a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras yo la abrazaba con cariño.

-Hola Malfoy. –Dijo ella después de un tiempo en que solo miramos como los demás pequeños salían del Comedor.

-Hola Potter, que lindo lo que hiciste con la pequeña de tu casa. Qué buena eres. Y por eso te amo Lily.-Dije acariciando su rostro y besando su cabellera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras mi Lirio. Lo que quieras.

-Yo te dije desde cuando estoy enamorada de ti, pero… ¿Tú desde cuándo lo estas de mí?-Preguntó con un brillo espectacular en sus ojos y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Desde siempre, desde que mi mejor amigo me presentó a su hermanita menor, desde que te oí reír, desde que vi el vaivén de tu cabello; ese día supe que eras perfecta. Sin embargo, en segundo año, cuando te convertiste en la chica coqueta y sabelotodo de Hogwarts me robaste el corazón. Y al verte convertida en una mujer preciosa e inteligente; simplemente enloquecí. Pero mi amor surge en segundo año, igualmente.

-Así que nos enamoramos a la vez, pero aún así tuvimos que esperar cinco años más para intercambiar nuestros sentimientos.-Dijo ella riendo sutilmente. Luego de unos pocos minutos de armoniosa risa, ella se enserió nuevamente.-Oye, Malfoy, esto… ¿Se lo diremos a alguien?

-Como tú quieras pequeña. Tu felicidad es la mía. Así que, lo que hagas, te apoyaré…-Una femenina voz gritó a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Lo veo y no lo creo!- Rápidamente Marie Longbottom se colocó frente a nosotros. Aplaudía con las manos y le brillaban los ojos.-Tú.-Dijo señalándome.- ¡Y tú!-Señaló a Lily.- ¿Están juntos? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Marie, Marie…Shh, cálmate…Si, Scorpius y yo estamos juntos, desde hace un par de horas.-Ella me miró y sonrió, yo no pude contenerme y rocé suavemente mis labios con los suyos. Eso hizo que Marie gritara como Mandrágora.

-Marie, cállate.-Dijo Lily riendo.-Después hablamos.

-Contaré las horas Lils.

-A ver chicos, andando, ya saben a dónde vamos, pero no quiero que se separen. Rápido, rápido…-James nos apuraba a todos los seleccionados para DCAO y Artes Oscuras.

* * *

><p>* '<em>Alerta Permanente<em>' era la frase de Alastor Ojoloco Moddy...dejé esa reacción por parte de todos ante la mención de su lema como un recordatorio de que la Guerra dejó heridas, es decir, no fue todo lindo, sino que en el 2013(tiempo que aproximo yo para el fic) todavía hay dolores que laten ante algún recuerdo.

** En el primer capítulo les dije que no todos los personajes que JoRowling dejó morir estarían ajenos a la historia, aquí muy sutilmente aparece Severus Snape, puesto que es un personaje que, según datos de la autora de la saga, tiene un cuadro colocado en la oficina de los directores de Hogwarts, ante la insistencia de Harry Potter. Y al negarme a crear una historia sin él, lo hice aparecer de esta forma. En cualquier momento los verán con mayot fuerza, a él y a algunos otros.

* * *

><p>Dentro de poco, muy poco en verdad, empezaremos a ver los primeros ataques, consecuencias y crueldades de los NeoMortífagos...Pido de antemano, cuando lean el capítulo 6, por favor, no intenten buscar mi dirección para matarme(Dejo esto con la intención de que comenten para forzarme a publicar más rápido, y para que se entusiasmen con la historia)<p>

Además, sigo con mi petición previa... déjenme reviews, pídanme cosas (sin pena), cualquier cosa!

A todos los que me dejaron sus Reviews. Gracias...

Lilius's fan: Si nena:) Eres la madrina de esta historia:) Espero tu apoyo en el fic, no?;) Me encanta el esfuerzo de leerme luego de tus 11 hrs de viaje, espero lo hayas pasado genial. Me alegra que piensen que valió la pena leerme:) Un beso.

EscritoporRowling: Chica! Te extrañé en el segundo capítulo, aunque ya vi que me dejaste ahí también un Reviews. Gracias por tus comentarios y correcciones que me ayudaron a mejorar la historia. Ya estoy trabajando en tu pedido...Pronto estará listo:) Cuídate. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Luna-Black-Weasly: Me fascina que te gustara el capítulo, y espero que este también te guste. Gracias por tus comentarios.

A todos los lectores pasivos, que no se hacen notar...gracias también por estar ahí y leerme:) Porque se que están.

SnapeBlack


	5. La Primera Clase

Nuevo Capítuloo! Emocionados? Espero les Guste.

**De Amor En Tiempos de Guerra No**

**Declarada**

**Capítulo 5. La Primera Clase.**

-Chicos. Calma. Formen grupo de tres personas, por favor. Luego tomen asiento en un pupitre y en diez minutos comenzamos la clase.-Dijo James Potter. Lily, que estaba tomada de mi brazo me miró y yo asentí. Si, ella estaba conmigo, en todo. Luego ella habló: -¡Marie! Ven, aquí…-La rubia llegó corriendo y se colocó al lado de su mejor amiga. Nos sentamos en la primera fila a petición de Lily y comenzamos a sacar pergaminos y plumas.

-A ver, los mortífagos de Voldemort solían utilizar Maldiciones para valer su poder. Si Tom idolatra a sus padres, no debemos dudar en que estos NeoMortífagos las utilizarán también. –Comenzó el Profesor Krum.-Así que… ¿Quién puede nombrarme como se clasifican las Maldiciones? -La sabelotodo pelirroja sentada a mi lado levantó la mano de manera casi inmediata.- Si, Señorita Potter.

-Son Maldiciones corrientes, como el Sectumsempra, patentado y creado por el Ex Director de Hogwarts: Severus Snape. Y también están las Maldiciones Trágicas, antes llamadas Maldiciones Imperdonables, pero que el régimen del Señor Tenebroso se les cambió el nombre por este, y que luego, como un recordatorio más de sus acciones, el actual Ministro no quiso devolverles su nombre, si no que las dejó así.

-Excelente, señorita Potter. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor, en el período Postguerra estos puntos se contarán exactamente igual que en años anteriores.

-A sí que…-Dijo James escribiendo en la pizarra la desambiguación de las Maldiciones como las había dicho Lily.- Alguien puede nombrar los efectos del Sectumsempra, mencionado por la señorita Potter.

Algunos alumnos levantaron temerosos la mano, Marie incluida.

-Señor Finigan. Por favor….

-Sí, esto, el Sectumsempra es una maldición de modo de cuchillos. A ver, como decirlo, es una maldición que realiza cortes en la persona a la que se le aplica.

-Muy bien señor Finigan. Diez puntos para Hufflepuff. ¿Y alguien sabe cuál es el Conta-Maleficio del Sectumsempra?

Lily fue la única en levantar la mano, casi antes de que su hermano concluyera la pregunta.

-¿Nadie más?-Dijo revisando con la mirada a cada alumno. Me sentí completamente mal, tenía una super novia sabelotodo, y yo como un imbécil, sin poder contestar.- Lástima. Señorita Potter, adelante.

-El sectumsempra tiene un maleficio que simula una melodía armoniosa, cuya pronunciación es '_Vulnera Sanentum'_. Creado también por Severus Snape.

-Excelente. Diez puntos más para Gryffindor… ¿Cómo podemos hacer una demostración práctica de esta Maldición sin herir a nadie Viktor?

-Aplícamela Jimmy. Puedo resistirla.-Todos miramos con asombro al profesor Krum.

-Pero profesor…-Dijo Marie a nuestro lado, temblando ligeramente.

-Tranquila joven Longbottom. Una cicatriz más, no hace la diferencia. –James lucia tan nervioso como el resto de la clase.

-¿Y si no me sale el Contra-Maleficio Viktor?

-Yo confío en ti Jimmy, apúntame.

-Chicos, esto puede ser un poco fuerte, aunque si están aquí creo que podrán resistirlo, pero son maldiciones de la época de mis padres, magia oscura de la más pura. A ver, esto, de verdad discúlpame Viktor.

-Adelante, estoy listo. Dispara.-James se acomodo cuan alto era, varita en mano, apuntó directamente al estomago de Krum y gritó: -_¡Sectumsempra!_-Un rayo de luz verde salió disparado de su varita, hasta impactar en el punto advertido por James. Krum sangraba a borbotones pero se mantenía en pie.

-Ahora, este…-James estaba nervioso, respiró una vez y se calmó en quince segundos. Lugo corrió al lado de Viktor, lo acostó en el suelo. Lo apuntó con su varita y comenzó a recitar el Contra-Maleficio: -_Vulnera Sanentum. Vulnera Sanentum._ La hemorragia que tenía el profesor fue cesando a medida que James pasaba su varita por cada corte y al cabo de diez minutos este ya estaba en pie. Colocándose la camisa que se había retirado para no mancharla de Sangre, mientras bebía una poción que James le había tendido, sacándola de un armario que tenían en la sala.

-Así que, eso es un Sectumsempra.-Dijo el profesor Krum, medio sonriendo. Como para relajar el ambiente.- Y su Contra-Maleficio.-Una mano se alzó al lado de Lily.- ¿Sí, Señorita Longbottom?

-Profesor, esto… ¿cómo, cómo pudo…? Disculpe mi curiosidad, pero si estaba…-Marie no lograba conformar oraciones coherentes, lo que contribuyó a relajar a la clase que estaba pálida todavía.

-Señorita Longbottom, en Bulgaria, cuando los tiempos del Señor Tenebroso, no se utilizaba como castigo a los rebeldes las Maldiciones Imperdonables, si no que nos aplicaban castigos físicos, y el Sectumsempra era uno de los favoritos en mi pueblo natal.-La clase soltó el aire de golpe, yo me atraganté, Lily hizo arcadas, Marie tembló y se aferró a la mesa como si dependiera de ello para mantenerse erguida.

-Ya, ya…chicos, no nos desviemos de la clase. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero presionarlos, pero el día de hoy tenemos que haber terminado con las Maldiciones, tanto teórica como prácticamente…Así que, alguien, tenga la bondad de mencionar una de las Maldiciones Trágicas.-Tristemente esas si las sabía, mi padre y mi abuelo me habían hablado de ellas, de cómo las aplicaban y de lo mucho que se arrepentían de ello, así que levanté la mano, pero James no me llamó a mi.- Si, Señor Sean.

-Una de esas maldiciones es la Maldición Imperio, cuyo hechizo es el _'Imperius' _y tiene como fin un control mental, es decir, esta maldición es aquella que se utiliza para hacer que las personas realicen lo que su agresor, por así decirlo, haga lo que este quiera.

-Muy bien Señor Sean, diez puntos para Ravenclaw. ¿Alguna otra? A ver, Señor Black, ¿puede mencionar alguna?

-Sí, sí, señor Potter, esto… Está la maldición Crucio, su hechizo se pronuncia _'Cruciatus'. _Es la maldición de la tortura, causa un dolor físico insoportable, y que aplicada hasta el extremo, puede causar demencia, hasta el punto de no lograr recuperarse. Parte de la historia de la segunda Guerra Mágica indica que los hermanos Carrow las aplicaron a modo de tortura a los focos revolucionarios de Hogwarts. Así mismo se dice que dos aurores fueron torturados por Bellatrix Lestrange hasta dejarlos en San Mungo de por vida.-Sin saberlo, Arthur Black había hablado de los abuelos de la niña que estaba sentada al lado de mi novia, y que a estas alturas, no lograba contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, que secaba justo cuando saltaban de la comisura de sus ojos.

-Excelente Señor Black, muy buenas acotaciones. Diez puntos más para Gryffindor. Jóvenes, falta una Maldición, la más temida. Y el Señor Malfoy tal vez tendría la amabilidad de hablarnos sobre ella.-Dijo Viktor Krum. Mirándome. Justo venirme a tocar esta Maldición.

-Ejm…Si, claro…Esto, la última Maldición es la Maldición Asesina. Se conjura con un _'Avada Kedavra'_. Emite un rayo de luz verde, y que causa la muerte inmediata de las personas. Dicen que es indolora…Era la Maldición Favorita de Voldemort y los Mortífagos. Sin embargo, esta maldición acabó dos veces con el Señor Tenebroso, ambas al rebotar en una misma persona…En fin. Esta es la Maldición más temida y que más secuelas dejó en la memoria colectiva de la sociedad Mágica.-Cuando terminé de hablar un alumno de Gryffindor se levantó de su silla, temblando de arriba a abajo. Inmediatamente escupió:

-¡Claro!, tu sabes mucho de esa maldición. ¡Maldito Mortífago! Tu maldito padre estaría orgulloso de ti. Igual que tu maldito abuelo. ¡Asesino! Seguro ya la has practicado antes ¿no?-Antes de que pudiera responder, o reaccionar siquiera el Gryffindor sacó su varita y me apuntó directamente. Pero casi al mismo tiempo Lily brincó en su asiento, se levantó, tirando el banquito al suelo. Interpuso su cuerpo entre el mío y la varita que me apuntaba.

-Muy bien sabes, Avery, que su familia está arrepentida de lo que hizo. Y él no es un Mortífago.

-Pamplinas… ¿Alguna vez le has visto el brazo izquierdo? ¡Porque yo no! Siempre carga la túnica hasta las muñecas, camisas manga larga, jamás se le ve el brazo. Seguro tiene esa asquerosa Marca oculta bajo capas de ropas.…A demás, 'su familia está arrepentida de lo que hizo'. ¿Qué demonios? Arrepentimiento Mortífago. ¡Es una Mierda! Un Maldito Mortífago de Mierda siempre lo va a ser…Seguro deben estar haciendo fiesta porque este nuevo Tom está para hacer lo que el Señor Tenebroso hacía.

-¡Cállate Avery! ¿Quieres verle el brazo? ¿Eso quieres?-Lily estaba iracunda, parecía endemoniada. Los ojos le brillaban, parecía albergar fuego en su interior. Tomó mi brazo, aún molesta, pero al rozarlo me acarició suavemente, pasando desapercibida esa caricia para todos. Me levantó el brazo, arremangó mi túnica y mi camisa, dejando al descubierto mi piel, blanca y tersa, sin ninguna Marca en ella.- ¡Lo ves imbécil! Admira su 'Marca Tenebrosa'… ¿La ves?

-Pero, eso no significa nada, Draco Malfoy si la tiene…Y él es su hijo. Otro Maldito Mortífago.

-¡Suficiente! Señor Avery…Al despacho de la Directora inmediatamente. Señorita Potter, a mi despacho. ¡Ya! Señor Malfoy, Usted también… ¿Qué esperan?

Tomé a Lily del brazo, que miraba como echando chispas por los ojos a Avery y la giré para que comenzara a caminar al despacho de su hermano, que nos esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Una vez adentro, abracé a Lily, agradeciendo el hecho de que me defendiera. Ella temblaba de rabia aún. Pero me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Lily?

-Jimmy, lo siento…Es que, no podía…Como hablaba Scor…No podía dejar que hiciera eso Jimmy.

-Me parece genial que lo defendieras Lily, pero parecías una leona de verdad…Dabas miedo, y eso es peligroso. No es un comportamiento muy sano. ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

-¡Porque estaba agrediéndolo, James!

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto?

-Desde siempre James. Pero más ahora porque…-Lily me miró y se calló. No sabía si continuar o no, se leía en su rostro. Así que continué yo.

-Porque es mi novia, y como la leona que es me estaba defendiendo, Señor Potter.

-¿Qué qué?

-Estamos juntos Jimmy. Y no, no podía dejar que lo agredieran. No puedo…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque estamos juntos desde hace dos horas apenas Jimmy. Pero ya lo amaba, y no podía dejar que ese Avery se metiera con él y su familia.

-Así que… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No puedo estar molesto ahora…Solo serán cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu comportamiento Bebé. No hiciste nada malo. Salgan, con cara de regañados, por favor.

-Claro Jimmy. Ven Mi Mortífago.-Dijo Lily tomándome el brazo.- Te amo.

Yo sonreí y la besé suavemente.

-¡Demonios Malfoy! –Gritó el moreno mayor.

-Upss, perdón James.

-Salgan antes de los deje castigados de por vida. Después hablaremos Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos mis lectores:) Gracias por estar ahí... A todos los que me dejaron un Review. MILLONES DE GRACIAS.<p>

Josefina (Escrito por Rowling): Tu OS ya está publicado, búscalo en mi perfil: 'Nervios de Escorpión'. A todas las invito a pasarse por ese MiniRelato. Así mismo les extiendo la invitación a que lean mi 'Tu Jamás Morirás Harry Potter' Y que me dejen su opinión.

Con respecto a este capítulo, se presenta un aislado y diminuto problema para Scor, no? Pero creo que no le daré demasiadas vueltas al asunto, 'AUN'. El final, ahora que lo corregía, lo catalogué incluso como un poco, no mucho, pero si con una nota de Humor, '¿Cómo se le ocurre a Scorpius besarla frente a su hermano Super Celoso?' Pero es mi bonusito de alegría...¿Les digo algo? Con el capítulo que viene se desatan las HORRIBLES agresiones de los NeoMortífagos hacia los protagonistas. Gente empieza a Morir...Y alguien muy especial en el fic, para el capítulo seis, se debate intensamente entre la vida y la muerte, por primera vez.

Luego de ese aperitivo para el próximo capítulo, llega el momento que TODOS hemos esperado con voraces ansias...

**El momento en que me dejan un Review y me alegran el día.**

SnapeBlack


	6. Atentados Terroríficos

Bueno, a las 3 personas que comentaron el cap. anterior...GRACIAS. Como Siempre: N/A abajo

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo 2. Atentados Terroríficos.**

Dos meses pasaron terriblemente rápido, con la conciencia aterrorizada por la prisa con la que el reloj corría hacia el ataque que se nos venía encima.

Pero lo que pocos sabían es que dos personas inmersas en todo ese frenesí tenían su ancla que permitía mantenerlos cuerdos. Lily y yo. Cada vez que podíamos, escapábamos para huir de las Artes Oscuras, las Clases y las amenazas. La familia de Lily lo había tomado muy bien. Ellos ya presentían algo, Ginny y Hermione especialmente, siempre lo supieron. Mi padre estaba feliz también, sus problemas con los Potter habían cesado por ende no tuvo problemas en aceptar lo nuestro, y mi madre no cabía dentro de sí de la emoción, ella adoraba a Lily desde siempre y ahora simplemente la consideraba de la familia.

Pero a veces, ni el hecho de tenernos el uno al otro aliviaba el peso de los NeoMortífagos. Habían sucesos que todavía ponían los pelos de punta en la nuca a cualquier. Como el ataque de hace un mes.

_Flash Back_

_La alarma había comenzado a sonar en todo el Castillo, aquello significaba un ataque que nos afectaba. Lily estaba fácil a quince metros de mí, en el extremo opuesto del corredor en el que yo estaba. Iba caminando en dirección contraria a la mía, dispuesta a buscar unos libros en su Sala Común, cuando la atronadora sirena alertó a los alumnos de la reunión en el Gran Comedor. Se giró y me vio con la cara pálida y los ojos llorosos. Corrí a su encuentro, en medio de personas que corrían en sentido opuesto, directo a la Asamblea. Cuando nos alcanzamos el uno al otro ella me abrazó y tembló en mis brazos. Le susurré que todo estaría bien, besé su cabellera y tiré de ella para poder llegar al Comedor._

_En pocos minutos lo logramos, aún estaban medio vacías las mesas, todas llenas de alumnos de diversas casas, sin respetar un orden como en el pasado. Nos sentamos junto a Marie, que miraba a su madre y sollozaba._

_-Marie,-Dijo Lily aun temblando, era la primera alerta que recibíamos.- Marie, ¿qué te pasa?_

_-Mi padre Lils, ¡no sabemos dónde está! Mi mamá lo perdió de vista quince minutos antes de que se activara la alarma, y todos los profesores están aquí menos él._

_-Tranquila Marie,-dije abrazándola a ella también.- seguro está bien. Ya vas a ver, ya llegará._

_Y como había dicho, Neville entró por la puerta del Gran Comedor, guiando a aproximadamente veinte alumnos menores.- Lo ves,- susurré a Marie.- estaba ayudando a los pequeños a cuidarse. No le ha pasado nada malo._

_- ¿Y el profesor Krum?- Preguntó Lily al fijarse en el puesto vació al lado de Neville. Antes de que pudiera responder la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió nuevamente, dejando entrar a una figura vestida completamente de negro, con una larga capa. Cuando estaba a mitad del comedor gritó._

_-¡Potter! ¡Mi Hija! ¡Y mi Esposa!...Mi hermanita…Dime…Dime que no, Harry-El mencionado, que había bajado del entarimado corriendo tomó a Viktor por los hombros_

_-Viktor, tranquilo, respira, cálmate. Katya y Sophie vienen en camino, tres de mis mejores aurores fueron a buscarlos…y ya los encontraron. Kathleen, con su esposo y su hijo también están a salvo, creo que incluso ya llegaron a Hogsmade. Relájate. Fue lo primero que hice al enterarme. Katya y Sophie estaban en la línea de fuego, pero no llegaron a verse heridas. Ya acondicionamos una habitación y se quedarán aquí en Hogwarts._

_- ¿Puedo…puedo ir a recibirlos?-Preguntó con los ojos llorosos._

_-Claro Viktor. Ve…-Harry abrazó a Viktor y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la tarima, mientras que la negra figura se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta._

_-Atención por favor. Tal vez algunos ya lo han inferido.-Comenzó Harry Potter.- Para los que no, Bulgaria ha sido atacada. Los NeoMortífagos atacaron directamente a la familia Krum, posiblemente como represalia, previa a lo que planean aplicar en el Colegio. Sin embargo, no deben temer, se les convocó al Comedor para que estén informados. Pero no hay un ataque hacia el Colegio. Aún así, tenemos un anuncio nuevo. Los alumnos de primero serán evacuados a partir del día treinta y uno de este mes. Las comunicaciones que serán enviadas a sus padres sobre su regreso a su hogar serán enviadas desde el día de mañana hasta el viernes de arriba. De modo que al día siguiente comience su evacuación, así que por favor, empaquen y tengan todo listo. Gracias, eso es todo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

La familia del Profesor había llegado sin mayores problemas, sin embargo su casa estaba convertida actualmente el polvo y escombros calcinados. Pero ellos se hallaban relativamente bien, su esposa había llegado con una quemadura de segundo grado y su hermana con una fractura.

Lo más aterrador ocurrió el día de Halloween. El día que comenzaría la evacuación. Todos estábamos en el gran comedor, cuando las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a entrar grandes remolinos de pergaminos. Se escucharon gritos de sorpresa. La cantidad era tan exorbitante que a cada alumno, profesor o guardián le correspondían al menos diez pergaminos. Pero no todos eran inofensivos panfletos con aterradoras frases. Algunos estallaban al entrar en contacto con la piel. Otros se adherían a las pieles y comenzaban a arder. Algunos se convertían en pequeñas pero afiladas dagas. Algunos se ataban en el cuello de sus portadores y comenzaban a estrangularlos. Y los últimos grababan con una especie de fuego verde las frases que aparecía en los mensajes voladores. Algunas frases eran: 'Venganza a Hogwarts'; 'Muerte a los traidores'; 'Sucios Asesinos' o 'Mentirosos, ruines y malditos cobardes'.

Harry Potter, que se había enfrentado a cada uno de los tipos de pergaminos agresores, estaba de pie, sangrando y cubierto de ampollas en sus brazos y manos.

-_¡Finte Encantatem!_-Exclamó, pero los pergaminos seguían volando y torturando a los alumnos que gritaban y lloraban.- ¡Ay demonios! Hermione, te dije que no funcionaría.

-¡Había que probar Harry!

-Mi idea Amor. Organízalos…Rápido Angelina, Lizzie, Herms, Luna…Pónganse en fila con sus esposos.-Decía Ginny desde la mesa de abajo del entarimado, a un lado de nosotros.

-Sí, sí. Esto…Jóvenes, clasifíquense según sus heridas, si tienen más de un problema, colóquense en la fila de aquella que más les aqueje, o en su defecto, de aquella que este más desocupada. Los que se enfrentaron a pergaminos que estallaron, con Lizzie y Charlie Weasly. Los Quemados con Luna y Neville Longbottom. Los cortados con Hermione y Ronald Weasly. Los que fueron grabados con las frases vayan con Angelina y George Weasly. Y los Estrangulados con mi esposa y conmigo. Fórmense, por favor. Guardianes, los que ya hayan sido curados ayuden a los que estén curando con la herida que más se les facilite sanar.

Las personas comenzaron a moverse y a formar filas. A mí me tocó colocarme en la columna de Lizzie y Charlie, puesto que era la que más desocupada estaba entre esa, la de Hermione y Ron y la de Harry y Ginny. Puesto que había en esta última gente inconsciente que era transportada por sus compañeros, aunque en otras filas también lo había. Cuando estaba a dos personas de que me atendieran, me dio un vuelco el corazón. Fleur y Bill transportaban en sus brazos a mi lirio, se dirigían a la fila en la que yo estaba, tenía todo el cabello hecho una masa sanguinolenta y la túnica la tenía toda cubierta de sangre. Ya era mi turno de pasar y de pronto, todas las quemadas, las cortadas, la herida de la explosión y la falta de aire se desvanecieron, me hice a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja que llevaba a Lily. Casi me desmayo cuando, después de un grito estrangulado, Lizzie retiró el cabello de la nuca de mi pequeña y volteando su cabeza pude ver que al menos cinco de esos malditos pergaminos habían explotado en su cuello. Tenía una herida abierta de al menos quince centímetros, que dejaba ver en pequeñas proporciones, partes de su cráneo. En ese momento, Ginny y Harry Potter voltearon a ver por qué se había detenido la fila de sus cuñados que curaban a los que tuvieron problemas con los pergaminos estallados y Ginny gritó de dolor, al tiempo que se agarraba de su esposo para no desmayarse. Mientras tanto Harry pedía a gritos que alguien se colocara en su lugar. Casi al instante llegaron mis padres. Ambos Potter alcanzaron a musitar un débil _'Gracias' _ antes de encaminarse a la mesa en la que era atendida su hija, Harry corriendo y Ginny tambaleándose. Cuando la vi tan débil, me dirigí a donde estaba y le pasé un brazo por debajo del suyo para darle fuerzas, mientras que le tomaba la mano, para que supiera que la apoyaba, aunque el hecho de llevarla a cuestas hacía que mi herida me doliera horrores.

-Gracias pequeño… ¡Mi Lily!

-Tranquila Ginny, ya la curarán, todo va a estar bien. Tranquila.-Le decía a mi madre de corazón mientras la ayudaba a llegar a la mesa en la que estaba su hija.

-¡Harry!-Soltó la matriarca Potter al ver a sus tres hombres alrededor de un cuerpo tumbado boca abajo, cerca de donde trabajaban rápidamente el segundo hijo de los Weasley y su esposa.

-¡Ginny! Gracias hijo. De verdad gracias…-Dijo tomando a su mujer y abrazándola.- No Amor, no mires…

-¿Por qué Harry? ¿Así de tan mal está?

-No amor, pero no quiero que te asustes, ni te graves esa imagen en tu conciencia.

-¡Harry James Potter Evans! ¡Déjame ver a mi Hija…!- Su esposo se quitó de en medio y la dejó ver a Lily. Cuando la vio, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se convirtió en la Guerrera Fiera que era y caminó decidida hacia la mesa.

-Liz. Gracias tesoro. Pero si quieres dame ese frasquito, ve y cura a los demás, yo me quedo con ella.

-Claro Ginny.-Su cuñada la abrazó, sacó otra botellita de díctamo y se dirigió a la columna, me vio y me llamó.

-No, no, no quiero moverme de aquí…Ella…-tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas y de verdad no quería moverme, quería verla curarse, ver que harían con ella. Saber si despertaba.

-Pero Scorpius, ven acá.-Negué con la cabeza.-Entonces estira el brazo.-Como un robot, obedecí y mirando a Lily, sentí como Lizzie de Weasly vertía un poco de Esencia de Díctamo en el agujero provocado por el pergamino explosivo.

Después de varios minutos en los que todos los presentes nos dedicamos únicamente a mirar a Lily, Charlie declaró que sería bueno que la llevaran a la enfermería, donde la atenderían más delicadamente.

-Scorpius, quédate aquí, por favor. En,-Harry consultó su reloj y me dijo.- en una hora, a las nueve en punto, puedes acercarte a la enfermería. Pero confío en que te quedes y que con tus dotes puedas ayudar a todos acá, además así nos informarás que tal quedó todo en cuanto vayas.

-Pero yo, está bien…Solo…-Me acerqué a Lily, ante la mirada atenta de Ginny, Harry, Charlie, Al y James. Cuando estuve frente a ella no logré contener un sollozo y la abracé delicadamente, evitando acercarme a su herida. La miré por unos segundos, le acomodé el cabello y rocé mis labios con los suyos rápidamente. Luego me giré, con los caminos de las lágrimas derramadas marcados en mi rostro y cuello, y me dirigí a donde Ron y Hermione retiraban las dagas de los cuerpos que se formaban frente a ellos. Secamente les pedí un frasquito de Díctamo y comencé a curar a cuantos vinieran a mi posición. Algunos casos me hubieran hecho temblar, como el de un pequeño Ravenclaw que tenía dos cuchillas clavadas en su espalda, o la prefecta de Hufflepuff que tenía cerca de media docena de dagas en los brazos. Pero mi mente estaba lejos del sufrimiento del Comedor, estaba en la enfermería, concentrada en la herida de quince centímetros que perforaba a Lily. En el sufrimiento de su familia. En el dolor que debió haber sentido antes de desvanecerse.

-¡Scorpius! –Gritó Lizzie Weasly, a dos filas de mí.- ¡Mira la hora!

Cuando vi mi reloj de pulsera, sonreí. Eran las nueve y cinco. Así que solté todo y corrí a la Enfermería, esperando un panorama al menos un poco más alentador.

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno...Aquí empieza el verdadero HORROR de la historia, ¿qué les parece esto? Trágico ¿no?<p>

Pero es una Guerra, acuérdense que ya se los venía diciendo... Aunque ustedes tranquilos, no creo que le llegue a pasar algo realmente malo a la Chica. La amo demasiado como para hacerle algo así.

Ahora...Quiero agradecer a dos personas realmente especiales para mí: 2GA y Chico27. Mis chicos HERMOSOS...Ellos son mir primeros lectores, uno de ellos ya sabe que pasa en los próximos caps incluso. Y mucho de lo que ustedes leen ha surgido en mi cabeza gracias a ellos.

A demás, quiero agradecer a los poquititos Reviews que me dejaron...Venga, animenme un poco con sus comentarios...Pero no intenten matarme por el cap.

Gracias también a todos los lectores pasivos, se que hay.

Besos, cuídense. Gracias por leer.

SnapeBlack


	7. Visitas a la Enfermería

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No**

**Declarada.**

**Capítulo.7. Visitas a la Enfermería.**

-Te retrasaste por ocho minutos Malfoy. Pensé que a las nueve en punto te veríamos cruzar la puerta, pequeño.

-Tuve un caso que me entretuvo hasta las nueve y cinco. De ahí salí inmediatamente para… ¿Eso no es ella, verdad?-Pregunté palideciendo nuevamente, mientras las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos. Señalé una cortina que estaba corrida, pero que con las sombras, se veía un bulto acostado en una cama, conectado a cientos de tubos y aparatos de medicina. Busqué con la mirada alguna otra cama, donde estuviera una pelirroja con una pequeña venda en su cabeza. Pero todas estaban vacías- ¡Díganme que no es ella! Por favor…

Ginny se paró y me abrazó.- Si mi niño, es Lily, ve a verla.

Me separé de su abrazo y caminé lentamente hasta la cortina, la corrí y juré que moriría en ese instante.

Mi ángel pelirrojo tenía una venda que le tapaba casi toda su cabeza. Tenía dos bolsas de suero filtrándose en su cuerpo, una máquina que contaba sus latidos, otra que indicaba sus respiraciones. Una vía más que la conectaba a una bolsa de poción reestablecedora de sangre y otra que la conectaba con algo que parecía poción de crecehuesos. Cerré la cortina a mi espalda y caminé hasta la camilla donde estaba. Cuando llegué a su lado me dejé caer, mis rodillas impactaron con gran fuerza en el suelo, mis manos buscaron las suyas y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Y lloré, lloré amargamente. Dejé que desgarradores sollozos escaparan de mis labios y que mis lágrimas nos cubrieran a ambos. Pasaron horas y yo seguí llorando junto a ella, con la cortina cerrada, y escuchando sus débiles latidos. De vez en cuando escuchaba a alguien sollozar del otro lado de la cortina, puertas abrirse o cerrarse, y efímeros comentarios; reconocí la voz de mis padres, que preguntaban por Lily y a Ginny responderles que estaba junto a mí, luchando. Escuché a Madame Olimpia decir que por lo que había visto mediante un examen que le había realizado antes, se recuperaría. Escuché a Neville y Luna hacerse presentes, pero no oí nada. Solo me concentraba en mi Lirio, seguí llorando por horas. Hasta que una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Chico, debes ir a descansar. Ve y come algo, luego podrás volver.- Yo negué con la cabeza, implorándole a Ginny que me dejara permanecer con mi niña.- Se pondrá bien Scorpius, nada malo va a ocurrir en tu ausencia. No llores más.

-Yo…Ginny, yo…-La lágrimas en vez de cesar como pedía Ginny, aumentaron. Ella se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente, acariciando mi cabello, dejándome terminar de llorar en su hombro.

-Vas a quedar seco de tanto llorar. Deja de hacerlo. Estará bien. Enserio, ve y come algo, tal vez busca a tus padres, luego podrás volver. Acomodaremos aquí una cama para ti si quieres, así te quedas con ella. Pero me preocupas, no has comido nada en todo el día.

-¿Qué…qué hora, qué hora es?

-Las diez de la noche Scor. Te vas a poner mal si no comes algo. Tus padres están preocupados por ambos. ¿Albus Severus? Ven cariño, acompaña a Scorpius, que no se quede solo.

El moreno apareció en mi vista y me sonrió.-Vente hombre, quién te viera, pareces un muerto. Vamos.-Pasó su brazo por debajo de mi hombro y me levantó.

-No, no quiero dejarla…

-Vamos, mientras antes salgas, antes vuelves. Vamos a las cocinas. Tobby te preparará algo. Black y Nott vinieron a verte, a ver a Lily, ¿sabes? Pero mi padre les dijo que no entraran, que tú estabas allí. Mis tíos Malfoy también vinieron, dijeron que en cuanto salieras de allí los buscaras. Pero mientras tú esperas que tu comida esté lista yo haré eso y así mientras comes hablas con ellos. ¿Va?

-Claro, gracias Al…Oye, lo siento, ella es tu hermana también debes estar preocupado, y yo haciéndome la víctima.

-Scorp, todos te entendemos. No hay problema. Todos sabemos que lo tuyo con Lily... es grande.-Dijo Albus sonriendo.

Llegamos a las cocinas y Tobby comenzó a prepararme un té negro y unas tostadas, puesto que no tenía nada de apetito, y Albus salió a buscar a mis padres. Esperé un poco hasta que el Elfo Doméstico me trajo mi comida.

-Gracias Tob.

-No hay de que, Señor Malfoy. Es un honor servirle. Señor Malfoy, ¿Tobby puede preguntarle algo?

-Claro Tobby, lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo está la Señorita Potter?

-No lo sé Tob, está mal…Esos malditos pergaminos…Me las pagarán esos NeoMortífagos.

-¿Va a verla pronto, Señor Malfoy?- Asentí, dando un sorbo a mi té.- ¿Puede llevarle algo de parte de Tobby?

-Claro, le diré que tu se lo mandas amiguito.-El elfo aplaudió rápidamente y salió corriendo a buscar algo en las cocinas. Al cabo de cinco minutos apareció con una pequeña cestita repleta de pastelillos.

-Para la Señorita Potter.-Dijo tendiéndome la cestita.

-¡Oh! Que detalle Tobby. Claro que se lo subiré.

-¡Señor Draco, Señora Astoria!-Chilló el elfo cerca de tres segundos después de haberme entregado la cesta. Me giré y mis padres venían caminando sonrientes.

-Hola Tob.-Dijo mi madre acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Hijo!- Me levanté y corrí a abrazarlos.

-¡Padre! ¡Madre!

-Pequeño, ¿cómo estás?

-Asustado mamá, no quiero, no quiero que le pase nada.

-Y no le pasará nada Scorpius. Estoy seguro.

-Pero es que no la viste papá. Está terrible, da miedo verla.

-Estoy segura hijo, de que Lily se pondrá bien. Ella es fuerte y luchadora, va estar bien antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-¿Terminó, Señor Malfoy?

-Oh, sí Tobby. Me permites una servilleta blanca, por favor.

-Claro, lo que pida Señor Malfoy.

-¿Hijo, puedes llevarle esto a Lily de nuestra parte?-Preguntó mi madre sacando una cajita de su capa, y haciendo aparecer dos globos, uno en forma de corazón y otro con el mensaje de '_mejórate pronto' _escrito en él.

-Claro mamá. Seguro se lo llevo.

-Nos vamos hijo. Y supongo que tú también lo harás, ¿no?

-Si papá, ya me voy. Pasaré la noche en la enfermería, por si pasa algo.

-Claro, cualquier cosa, te dejamos un mensaje con Harry o Ginny. Envía nuestros saludos, por favor.

-Seguro mamá. Los quiero. Gracias.- Los abracé y me separé de ellos para que pudieran marcharse. En eso llegó Tobby con el recado.

-Gracias Tobby, ya me voy. Solo déjame…-Apunté a la servilleta de tela con mi varita y con un suave movimiento la convertí en un gigantesco ramo de Rosas y Lirios blancos.

-Oooh, que hermosa magia Señor Malfoy.

-Gracias Tob. Nos vemos.

-No olvide los panecillos, Señor Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que no.-Como pude tomé los globos y la cajita con una mano, coloqué en el hueco que formaban mi brazo y mi pecho la cesta y en la otra mano aferré el ramo. Afuera de las cocinas estaba Albus, esperándome.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez y media Scorpius, estás bien de tiempo, déjame ayudarte.

-Gracias, todo el mundo quiere a tu hermana sabes.

-Sí, ella es única.

-Ni que lo digas Al. Es perfecta.

-Si Romeo. –Albus golpeo suavemente mi brazo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Ay Albus. No molestes.

Caminamos silenciosamente desde las cocinas hasta la enfermería. Y llegamos antes de que marcaran las once.

-Buenas noches-Saludé ingresando en la sala.- ¿Cómo está?

-Scorpius, ¿qué es todo eso?-Preguntó Harry, sonriendo cansinamente.

-De mis padres,-levanté los globos y la cajita,- de Tobby, -señalé la cesta de panecillos.- Y mío. ¿Pero cómo…?

-Según Madame Olimpia, está mejor. ¿Quieres verlo tu mismo?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ante una nueva posible esperanza:- ¿Puedo?

-Claro Cuñadito, entra.-Dijo James guiñándome un ojo.

* * *

><p>Gracias Por leer...Por estar ahí!<p>

A todos los que me dejaron un Review, miles de gracias...

Espero les guste el Capítulo.

SnapeBlack


	8. SL 2Sep2025

Antes de que lean este corto capítulo quiero hacer un agradecimiento extremadamente público: A una excelentísima persona...Ariz (Lilius's Fan). Comadre y cómplice, enserio eres muy especial para este fic, y para mí! Me he encariñado mucho contigo nena, ¿lo sabes? De verdad, gracias por tu colaboración con la historia..! Besos.

Ahora sí...Las dejo que lean el capítulo.

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo 8. SL. 2/Sep/2025.**

Prácticamente corrí a su camilla, que seguía tapada por la cortinita. La moví un poco y la cerré una vez adentro y el sonido más maravilloso del mundo me hizo girarme extremadamente rápido.

-¿No crees que exageraste un poquito, Malfoy?

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Lily! Mi niña…-Solté todo, dejando que cayera estrepitosamente sobre el piso y corrí hacia su camilla. Me tiré a sus brazos y la abracé fuertemente.-Lily…Estás… ¡Oh por dios!

-Yo también te extrañe Malfoy.-Dijo ella riendo a carcajadas.

-Ay mi Lirio… ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

-¡Oye! Que no fue mi culpa.-Dijo haciendo un puchero adorable.

-Tienes razón.-Dije besándola con pasión.- Te amo Lily Luna.

-Y yo a ti Scorpius Hyperion.

-Mira, esto…Te lo mandó Tobby, y esto mis padres…Esperan que te guste. Y esto, esto es mío.-Dije tendiéndole todos los regalos que tenía para ella.

Rápidamente los tomó, olió los pastelitos y tomó uno, saboreándolo. Después colocó los globos al lado de su cama y tomó la cajita, la abrió y sonrió.

-¡Por Merlín! Es hermoso…Scorpius…tus padres, ¡claro que me gusta!- Dentro de la cajita había una gargantilla de oro con dos medallones colgando. Uno era un Lirio que tenía grabado '_SL. 2/Sep/25_' en la parte de atrás. Y el otro era un corazón formado por dos piedritas enlazadas con otra tirita de oro, las piedras eran un rubí y una esmeralda, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin.- Es precioso. Te amo. Y mira eso…es hermoso ese ramo, y es casi de mi tamaño.

-Todo por mi princesa… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Perforada. No, ya enserio, me siento bien en la tarde me voy de aquí. Pero si me duele un poco la cabeza, de hecho, Madame Olimpia dice que por un tiempo sufriré de dolores de cabeza. Pero nada serio.

-Excelente.-Dije sonriendo y mirándola. Así me quedé por un rato, sin advertir que las lágrimas recorrían de nuevo mi rostro.

Ella se acercó a mí y con un beso secó una de las que estaba rodando en mi mejilla, mientras que con una mano secaba todo el camino que habían marcado en el otro lado de mi cara.-No llores amor. Todo está bien. Ya has llorado suficiente hoy.-La miré sin comprender.- Jimmy me dijo que habías pasado trece horas conmigo y que no habías dejado de llorar en todo ese tiempo. No tienes que llorar más nunca en tu vida.

-Esta vez es totalmente diferente princesa. Esta vez lloro de felicidad. Lloro porque estas despierta y conmigo. Te amo.-Busqué sus labios y los rocé suavemente, siendo correspondido, y poco a poco la pasión fue aumentando entre ambos hasta que ella rió nuevamente y se separó de mí.

-Estoy recién despertando, no puedes hacerme eso Malfoy, o me desmayo otra vez. A demás mi familia está afuera. Imagínate si James entra y nos ve así. Te maldice. –Ante ese comentario reí con ganas de verdad, acompañado de su risa. Después de superar el momento de risas, nos acomodamos sobre las almohadas, ella acostada prácticamente en su totalidad sobre mi cuerpo, ambos abrazándonos. Y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales, hasta que ella se durmió en mis brazos y poco después yo me dormí también. Aún con la sonrisa marcada en mis labios por tener a mi pequeña Potter conmigo.

* * *

><p>Si, si, lo se...No me odien, el capítulo es asquerosamente corto. Pero su idea no era ser largo, era ser lindo. Y creo que lo es.<p>

Quiero agradecer encarecidamente a cada una de las personas que dejaron su Review...Aunque no fueron muchas:( Enserio chicos...Comenten

Estuve investigando y leí que los Reviews adelgazan:) Y si quieren en engordar solo un poco, ¿adivinen? ¡También lo hacen! Así que dejan un Review y tienen el cuerpo que quieren:) (O eso Dicen)

Cuídense!

PD: Mañana actualizo para que no se queden con esto tan cortito!

Besos

SnapeBlack


	9. Infidelidad Dolorosa

Prometo y cumplo:) Disfruten este capítulo 9!

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo 9. Infidelidad Dolorosa.**

Habían pasado tres semanas del accidente de los pergaminos. Ya casi no quedaban secuelas físicas de aquello, pero aún aparecían secuelas psicológicas en la mayoría de los alumnos, como las constantes pesadillas y los cambios de ánimo inexplicables.

Aquella tarde estaba en el campo de Quidditch, practicando con el equipo de Slytherin, del que yo era capitán y Cazador.

Estaba casi al ras de la grama del campo, comentando con el equipo sobre cosas triviales, ya no habían estrategias que trazar, solo comentarios de cómo mejorar, puesto que todos los juegos eran meramente recreativos.

Un ensordecedor y furioso grito hizo que todos giráramos hacia una esquina del campo, donde estaba Lily, que me miraba roja de rabia.

-¡Maldita sea Malfoy!-Lily Gritaba y movía los brazos como loca, realmente estaba enfurecida.- ¡Eres una mierda Malfoy! ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Crees que lo merezco?-Rápidamente mi mente maquinó toda la información que Lily escupía iracunda y concluí que ocurría.

_Lo había visto._

-Demonios…Lily, no, no fue nada…Ella es amiga mía, nada más…No creas que Amy y yo…Demonios Lily. Sabes que te amo… ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-¡Mírate Maldito Traidor! Te revuelcas buscando una excusa…Para que me mientes, a tus amigas no las tratas así cuando tienes novia y estas cumpliendo dos meses con ella. ¡No las tratas así!

-¿Así cómo Lils?

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! Te odio. ¡¿Qué diantre hacías con ella? Tenías que verte Malfoy. La mirabas como embobado, como solías mirarme, ¡a mí!, y tu mano… ¡Que caricias!

-¡Solo le acomodé el cabello en su oreja Lily! Yo te amo a Ti Lily Luna Potter Weasley. A ti y solo a ti. No a Amy Cooper.

-¡Como quieras! Te odio…-Se acercó, me dio una sonora y dolorosa bofetada y salió corriendo del campo de Quidditch ante la atenta mirada de todo el equipo de Slytherin. Yo estaba estupefacto, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, nada de lo que le había dicho era mentira, pero tenía mi famita, y tenía que luchar contra ella. Pero no podía moverme, lo único que delataba que no había muerto eran las intensas convulsiones que contorsionaban mi cuerpo mientras lloraba.

-Mierda Hombre… ¡Ahora si la hiciste grande!-Dijo Katherine Marshall. Cazadora del equipo.

-¿Qué diantre esperas Malfoy? ¿Te vas a quedar esperando a que vuelva con un ramo de rosas a pedirte perdón por haberte gritado?-Dijo Jason Stewart.-Ve a buscarla.

Como si algo en mí interior hiciera _'clic' _comencé a correr, dejando mi escoba tirada en la grama del campo, persiguiendo a mi adorada chica de rojos cabellos. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Mi princesa había tenido un ataque de celos, y todo por mi culpa. Porque tenía la fama de ser un mujeriego. Aunque no lo era. Era un conquistador nato, mi padre me lo había heredado, pero siempre era fiel. Y sobre todo a ella. Desde el segundo año nada ni nadie habían podido sacar de mis pensamientos a esa pequeña chica preciosa. Y jamás había salido con alguien porque la esperaba a ella. Y no iba a serle infiel ahora que la tenía.

Corrí como un demonio hacia el Castillo y abrí las puertas de entrada, el Lobby estaba desierto. Seguí corriendo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, le pregunté a Marck por ella pero me dijo que recién había salido de su Sala Común y que ella no estaba allí. Luego fui a las mazmorras, tal vez allí la encontraría, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué la buscaba ahí. Al no encontrarla fui corriendo al Comedor, tal vez aún estuviera allí. Pero no, estaba su familia, menos James y ella. Todos me miraron y antes de que pudieran decir algo, volví a correr, ya sin saber a dónde.

Estaba apoyado sobre un muro que había cerca del Gran Comedor, estaba cansado, pero solo necesitaba unos minutos de aire para correr nuevamente a buscarla hasta que la consiguiera. Porque había sido un imbécil al no seguirla y detenerla antes. Así que no me iba a dar por vencido, aunque pasara toda la noche y todo el día siguiente buscándola. Cuando estaba a punto de echar a correr un desgarrador sollozo llegó a mis oídos y se me heló la sangre. Entre medio de todo el dolor y la tristeza que rasgaba la naturaleza de la lastimera queja pude reconocer un encantador timbre de voz.

_Lily._

Corrí de nuevo escuchando el sonido del atormentante sollozo, que en pocos segundos me llevó a la puerta de una pequeña sala que no se usaba para dar clases. Sigilosamente abrí la puerta y entré, cerrándola a mi espalda.

Ella estaba tirada boca abajo en el suelo, convulsionaba cada vez que los sollozos escapaban de su pecho y las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos cerrados. Temblaba y maldecía de vez en cuando.

James se estaba a su lado, mirándola terriblemente preocupado, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, se notaba que no había logrado reponer el sueño que había perdido anoche. La miraba con los ojos hinchados y una mano apretada en puño, mientras con la otra acariciaba su cabello. Ninguno de los dos advirtió mi presencia por un rato, hasta que James volteó a mirar la puerta y me vio parado allí, mirando a mi mundo llorando desconsolada.

-¡Tu…! ¡Eres un…! ¡Nunca más volverás a herirla!-Se paró hecho una furia y tropezó con varios pupitres, sabía lo que haría, pero no podía defenderme, estaba hecho añicos por dentro, viéndola llorar, así que cuando el primero de tres golpe llegó a mi rostro solo cerré los ojos y dejé que el dolor me invadiera, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos.

-James, por favor…. ¿Podemos hablar?-Con la boca sangrando y un cardenal formándose en mi mandíbula, sintiendo como un brazo me colgaba de forma anormal abrí la puerta y le indique que saliera.

Una vez afuera escupió.- ¿De qué quieres hablar maldito escorpión venenoso? ¿De cómo engañaste a mi bebé el día que cumplían dos meses juntos?

-James, por favor, déjame hablar sí. No la engañé. Amy Cooper es mi amiga, no, ni siquiera es mi amiga, es una conocida de Slytherin, ella va en cuarto creo. Pero se había caído justo cuando yo pasaba y la tomé en brazos para levantarla y preguntarle como se encontraba.-Así seguí con mi explicación de lo que Lily había visto, como había reaccionado y luego de casi dos horas hablando, logré convencer a James de que no le había sido infiel a su hermanita.

-Así que…Demonios Malfoy, lo siento…Mírate como estás…-Los síntomas que sentí cuando James me había golpeado seguían latiendo en mi cuerpo. –No, no debí…, Pero Lily fue tan…Y estaba tan…

-Lo sé, hablando de eso… ¿Puedo ir a verla?

-Oh, sí claro, ¿por qué no? Mientras iré a buscar a Madame Olimpia para ver que hacemos contigo. De verdad lo siento.

-Tranquilo, a ver que me hace tu hermana ahora. –Me levanté, James me abrazó, lo que provocó un quejido por mi parte, y caminé hacia la pequeña salita.

Adentro estaba ella, profundamente dormida, con los surcos brillantes de las lágrimas aún marcados en sus mejillas.

-Pequeña Potter…-Me acerqué a ella, pero no reaccionó, simplemente dormía. Me senté a su lado. Tomé su cabecita con mis manos y la coloqué en mi regazo.- Pequeño Lirio, por favor, discúlpame, lo siento tanto. Nunca quise que pensaras que te fui infiel. Desde el segundo año te soy fiel. Lo juro. Y Amy Cooper es una conocida que se cayó justo frente a mí, tuve que ayudarla Lily, no podía dejarla tirada en el piso semiconsciente, antes lo hubiera hecho, pero contigo he cambiado mucho, me he vuelto más humano. Y justo llegaste tú. ¡Maldita sea! Tienes que creer en mí. Tienes que saber que mi amor trasciende fronteras. Que estoy loco por ti. Y que me queman en el pecho tus palabras en el campo de Quidditch. Lo siento tanto pequeña. Te amo…-Una suave caricia interrumpió mis divagaciones.

-No Scor…Yo, yo…Lo siento. Debí haber preguntado antes de llegar como demente a gritarte. Lo siento. Discúlpame.-Abracé fuertemente a Lily, que parecía débil, aunque pensé que sería por estar apenas despertando.

-Te amo Lily. Te amo tanto. No te disculpes. Todo está bien.-Ella se separó de mí y suspiró.

-Y yo a ti Mi Malfoy. Te amo. Agggh.-Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y tembló ligeramente. Palidecí al instante, asustado.

-¿Pequeña, qué pasa?

-No, nada, me dolió un poco la cabeza. Pero ya paso. Tranquilo.-Dijo acercándose a mí, acariciando mi rostro y abrazándome.

Yo junté mis labios con los suyos. Suavemente, pero dando, muy lentamente paso a la pasión que me embargaba. Pero ella volvió a temblar y su cuerpo se aflojó en mi abrazo.

-¿Lily?-Abrí los ojos y solté un grito cargado de pavor. Lily yacía inconsciente en mis brazos. Aún abrazándola transformé un pupitre en un sillón largo, donde cupiera ella a su gusto. Luego tomé una hoja de papel y con otro movimiento de varita la convertí en una manta, para evitar que al estar desmayada sintiera frío y le sentara peor. Una vez puesta cómodamente en el sillón y cubierta con la manta la apunté a ella con la varita: -_¡Enervate!_:- Exclamé con furia, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que el hechizo sirviera. Pero Lily no reaccionó, la destapé y repetí el conjuro, apuntándola directamente. Pero siguió inmutable.

Tenía un serio dilema que resolver, un solo brazo me servía por lo que no podía llevarla cargada a la enfermería. Podía o bien dejarla allí, sola y abandonada, inconsciente mientras buscaba ayuda. O contar los segundos hasta que James apareciera con Madame Olimpia.

-Intentaré…A ver…No, no creo.-Tomé a Lily en mis brazos, uno podía apenas subir un poco y sujetar por debajo de mi cadera sus piernas, incrementando el dolor. Con el brazo bueno tomé su torso, apoyando uno de sus brazos en mis hombros y su cabeza sobre su brazo. Una vez que la alcé no logré contener un grito de dolor. Pero podía mantenerla en brazos, aunque mi labio aun sangrara y tuviera el brazo desencajado, aunque me doliera horrores, Lily me necesitaba. Con un hechizo abrí la puerta y la traspasé, bendiciendo la suerte de que no estábamos en las Mazmorras, ni en la torre de Gryffindor. Si no que en el mismo piso del Gran Salón, a solo tres pisos y siete corredores de la enfermería. A demás, en cualquier momento llegarían refuerzos y podría rendirme al dolor al fin.

Corrí una vez más, en dirección esta vez al encuentro de James y Madame Olimpia.

En el segundo piso comencé a escuchar voces, aunque mi cabeza parecía a punto de estallar en cientos de trocitos, seguí corriendo hasta que por fin, al girar en el corredor que me llevaría a las escaleras del tercer piso James y Albus Potter, y Marie Longbottom corrían hacia donde estábamos y un poco más allá se veía la rubia cabellera de la enfermera del colegio.

-Demonios Scorpius, ¿qué pasó?

-No lo sé James, estábamos abrazados y…luego ella…ella se, se desmayó.-Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que las lágrima habían bañado mi rostro desde que ella se había desvanecido.

-¡Por los calzones de rayas de Merlín! Lo ven, les dije que era bueno traer una camilla. Más bien nos falta una. Jóvenes, tomen a la chica en brazos. Tu, muchacho, recuéstate aquí, ven…-Exclamó Marie.

-No, lleven a Lily, yo puedo seguir a pie.

-¡A pie mi tía Francis! Haz perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre, a demás estás más pálido que un fantasma.-Murmuró la enfermera del Colegio

-Así somos los Malfoy. Blancos…

-Si Señor. Malfoy, pero no ojerosos, verdes en lugar de blancos y con un manchón de sangre que cubre su cara, cuello y túnica. Así que no discuta, o me veré obligada a sedarlo.

-Pero…¡No James, yo puedo llevarla…!-Dije aferrándome a ella, sabiendo que todo lo que Madame Olimpia decía era cierto y que estaba gozando de mis últimos minutos de conciencia. Que aprovecharía para llegar a la enfermería.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo Marie de pronto.- Ambos pueden ir en la camilla.

-¿Y cómo los subimos luego Marie?-Preguntó Albus.

-¿Eres un mago o un Payaso Al? Hay cuatro varitas aquí. Los podemos levitar hasta que terminemos las escaleras.

-No no, demasiado problema. Ponemos a Lily en la camilla y yo subo a pie. Es enserio.

-Para nada Sr. Malfoy. La joven Marie tiene razón. Así que haga el favor de dejar de ser tan terco y recuéstese en la camilla con la chica Potter.

La cabeza me dolía terriblemente, sentía el cuerpo flojo y apenas lograba enfocar la vista, así que decidí hacerle caso a Madame Olimpia. Prácticamente me arrastré, con ayuda de Al a la camilla y una vez en ella acomodé a Lily sobre mi pecho, acostados ambos.

-Andando, por favor. A ver si logramos que el Sr. Malfoy llegue consiente a la enfermería.

Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, como sin querer hacerlo. No sentía el cuerpo, solo el dulce peso de Lily en pecho y su aroma que perfumaba el alrededor.

-Disculpe, Madame, pero no creo que lo logremos.

Mirando a Lily me dejé llevar a la inconsciencia.

Desperté en lo que me parecieron segundos. Con los ojos cerrados analicé todo lo ocurrido. Las secuelas de la última vez que había estado en la enfermería me hicieron llegar a este punto. Porque Lily se había desmayado, a causa del ligero daño que tenía luego del ataque de esos pergaminos. Y mi hemorragia había incrementado hasta un punto crítico al llevarla a cuestas al a enfermería.

-¿Malfoy? Amor, ¿estás despierto?-La armoniosa voz de Lily me incentivó a abrir los ojos casi de inmediato para mirarla.- Si, si lo estás. Te amo. Me salvaste…-Me levanté suavemente y la abracé con un solo brazo.

-¿Qué, qué pasó?

-En cuanto llegamos a la enfermería me desperté, resulta ser que me había alterado demasiado y eso había generado un _yonosequé_ en mi cerebro, lo que hizo que me desmayara. Pero tú seguías inconsciente. Madame Olimpia ya restableció toda tu sangre. Me asusté mucho Malfoy, te puso casi siete litros de sangre. Y ya reparó tu brazo. Pero tienes que tenerlo vendado y de reposo durante una semana.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco de la mañana.

-¡Merlín! Es tarde…

-O temprano, según como lo veas.-Lily se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente, conteniéndose. Sin embargo yo la atraje hacia mí cuerpo, colocando una mano en su nuca, tomando sus cabellos y jugando con ellos, la otra mano la coloqué en su cintura, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Ella se acomodó en mi abrazo y llevó una mano a mi cabeza, donde comenzó a jugar con mi cabello mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi desnudo pecho. Sus caricias comenzaban a enloquecerme, bajé mi rostro hasta su cuello, besándolo, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello conteniendo el aliento. Su piel era perfecta, tersa y pecosa, deslicé mis labios hasta su cicatriz y con aun más pasión besé el contorno de aquel trágico recordatorio de la crueldad del mundo. Al hacerlo ella no pudo contener un gemido, que intentó acallar con los labios, haciéndome sonreír. Llevé una mano al borde de su camisa y la levanté un poco, solamente para acariciar su espalda directamente.

-Malfoy…Estamos en la enfermería, no debemos, no aquí, no es seguro…Madame Olimpia.- Dijo Lily medio jadeando.- Y tus padres. Mis hermanos. No es el momento, ¿sabes?.- Se separó definitivamente de mí, con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión.- En otro momento y lugar. Ahora descansa, ¿sí? Así pronto estarás bien.

-¡Quédate conmigo! No te vayas… ¡Por favor!

-A dónde crees que me iría Hyperion.-Dijo ella acomodándose a mi lado y acariciando mi pecho más delicadamente.-Buenas noches.-Me dio un casto beso en los labios y apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello para descansar ella también.

-Te amo Lily.

-Y yo Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Bien, bien...¿Qué les parece el capítulo?<p>

Personalemnte, no es uno de mis favoritos, me encanta el ataque de celos a lo Weasley de Lily. La fuerza de Scorp para llevar a Lily estando él herido también...Pero no se, tal vez sea porque los capítulos siguientes, a partir de este me gustan un millón de veces más. O solo porque las circunstancias en lo que lo escribí realmente las aborrezco. En fin... A ustedes, ¿qué? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?

¡Venga! Dejenme Reviews ¿sí? Insisto, pueden pedirme cosas...Que les escriba algo, o pedirme que ocurra EQUIS o YE cosa en la historia...Pidan cosas, enserio, me gusta que me hagan peticiones y que estas supongan retos para mí!

¡GRACIAS! Besos...


	10. Terrible Despertar

Disclaimer: El Maravilloso y adorable mundo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes y su trama, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece; le pertenece a Jo Rowling, de mi invención y propiedad es la Trama de ESTA historia.

Este capítulo, si bien no es el más cercano a los hechos del día, lo subo hoy: 1 de Septiembre de 2011 en conmemoración del primero de muchos 1/Sept que viviremos desde el final de la Saga, y es que aunque haya terminado hoy vuelvo a vestirme con mi uniforme Verde y Plata de Slytherin, porque en Hogwarts empieza nuestro nuevo año.

_'Las historias que más amamos viven en nosotros para siempre. Así que, cuando vuelvas o por las páginas o por la gran pantalla, Hogwarts estará siempre allí para darte la bienvenida a casa.'_

J. K. Rowling. 7 de Julio de 2011

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 10. Terrible despertar.**

Cuando desperté Lily Potter estaba a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello, y cuando abrí los ojos me besó en los labios suavemente.

-Tus padres vinieron temprano, pero no despertabas aún. Me dijeron que te dijera que por favor avisaras cuando despertaras. Pero eso puedo hacerlo yo, si quieres.-Lily estaba algo tensa, me miraba extrañamente, no como solía hacerlo. Estaba, preocupada, o eso parecía.

-Lily, ¿qué pasa, amor?-La atraje hacia donde estaba y la abracé, besando su cabellera.

-Nada Scorpius, ¿por qué tendría que pasar algo?-Preguntó ella desviando mi inquisitiva mirada.

-Porque tú no eres así mi niña. Estás nerviosa por algo, estás tensa. Y muy seria. ¿Qué pasa?-Apenas dije eso recordé lo ocurrido en la madrugada.-Ay no Lils, dime que no es por lo de anoche…Dime que no lo arruiné…Por favor.

-¿Qué? Ah, oh, eh…no, no es eso Scorpius…Eso…si no hubiera sido por las circunstancias, hubiera sido…No habría problema.

-Entonces dime qué pasa amor. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Sí, lo sé Malfoy, pero no quiero involúcrate.

-¿No quieres involucrarme? Soy tu novio Lily, lo que te pase me involucra…Dime que pasó.

-No, no quiero que te asustes, ni preocupes, ni nada.

-Por favor Lily…No me dejes a un lado. Por favor.

-Estoy asustada Scor.-Dijo y se dejó caer a mi lado, abrazándome. –Las cosas están mal. Los NeoMortífagos están persiguiendo directamente a los hijos de los héroes de la Guerra… ¿qué más héroes que mis papás? Papá mató al padre de Tom, y la madre de mi mamá mató a su Madre. ¿Y si ahora vienen a por mí?

-No digas eso nena, no te va a pasar nada…Todos impediremos que eso pase. Si vienen a por ti…Se enfrentaran con nosotros…Y las verán bien bonitas. A demás, no dejaremos que te pase nada.

-Pero ya me pasó Scorpius…Se te olvida que cinco pergaminos me tuvieron en la enfermería dos días y medio. Eso no es coincidencia.

-A todos nos atacaron esos pergaminos Amor. Eso no indica nada…

-Solo yo estuve en la enfermería Scor…Tengo miedo, y tengo miedo por todos los que están cerca de mí.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto Lily?- Pregunté nervioso.

-No sé si, no sé si debamos seguir juntos Scorpius.-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus palabras me cayeron como un cubo de hielo en el cuerpo.

-¿Eso quieres princesa? Si quieres, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí y listo.-Pero sabía que no sería tan fácil como decir 'y listo'.

-Es que no sé lo que quiero Scorpius. Quiero ser feliz, ¿sí? Quiero que se dé la oportunidad contigo, para terminar lo que semi-empezamos en la mañana. Quiero estar contigo. Pero quiero que estés a salvo. No podría cargar en la conciencia que te pase algo por estar conmigo. No lo soportaría. Creo, creo que es mejor esperar a que esto pase, y después volver a intentarlo.-Dijo ella decidida.

-¿Esto ya lo habías pensado antes, no?-Ella asintió, secándose inútilmente las lágrimas que caían rebeldemente por su precioso rostro.- ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando me atacaron los pergaminos. Y ahora, al verte aquí en la enfermería por mi culpa… Siento que de verdad es lo que debemos hacer.

-Lily, para… ¿Acaso no entiendes que te amo? ¿Qué si algo me pasa por protegerte, no me importa?-Pregunté.

-Scorpius Malfoy. Te amo. Pero no puedo permitirme que te veas afectado por mi culpa. Debemos separarnos, es lo más seguro para ambos. Para ti sobre todo.

-No dejas de repetir 'debemos'. ¿Pero qué queremos? ¿Qué quieres tú realmente?

-Quiero que estés a salvo.

-Jamás lo estaré si tu no lo estas mi Lirio.

-Más a mi favor. Debemos separarnos Scor…Yo, yo te amo demasiado como para herirte de esta forma- Ella se acercó a mí y me besó, con tanto amor que embriagaba. Sin barreras de comportamiento, sin importarle que estuviéramos en la enfermería, propensos a que cualquiera nos encontrara. Luego de los escasos segundos de amor desbordante, se separó de mí y sonrió, con muy pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.- Te amo. De verdad que sí. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Nunca lo dudes.-Volvió a besarme, aún más rápidamente.- Espero que no olvides estos meses que estuvimos juntos. Lo siento tanto.-Me abrazó fuertemente y suspiró.

-Lily, estás… ¿estás segura de esto?- Se separó de mí. Y sin querer hacerlo, asintió. Se giró y comenzó a correr, dejándome solo en la enfermería.

Pasé un largo tiempo mirando a la puerta, deseando que ella volviera, repitiéndome que todo era una pesadilla, o que en cualquier momento la vería entrar de nuevo, sonriendo.

Pero no fue así. Madame Olimpia llegó y me dio el alta luego de unas tres horas de mirar la puerta. Cuando caminé hacia ella albergué nuevas pero vacías esperanzas de que al cruzarla ella estuviera ahí. Pero no estaba en el corredor.

La enfermera me había ordenado ir a comer, eran las once de la mañana, el almuerzo se serviría en media hora, y como era sábado, quizás quedarían grupos de alumnos en el Comedor. Como un zombi caminé hasta mi destino y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, sin ánimos de cruzarla y ver a toda la familia de Lily sin que ella estuviera ahí. No quería ver más su ausencia.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué te pasa hombre?-Albus Potter me llamó a mis espaldas, pero no volteé, no me moví, solo me quedé parado, sufriendo en silencio. Mi mejor amigo terminó de salvar la distancia que nos separaba y me tomó por los hombros.- ¡Oye! Tierra llamando a Scorpius, ¿estás ahí?

-No Al, no estoy aquí.

-A ver, ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

-Lily me pasó, Albus.

-Vamos, camina, y mientras tanto me explicas todo.

Albus me guió en un largo paseo por todo el exterior del astillo, mientras le contaba, como si estuviera leyendo, cada detalle de lo ocurrido.

-Pero Scor…ella tiene razón. Estamos bajo un grave peligro. No puede darse el lujo de perderte.

-¡Pero si ya me botó! Eso es peor que perderme.-Grité exasperado. Era la primera vez en horas que sentía emoción alguna. Mi grito alteró a algunos alumnos que paseaban por allí.

-Ella no te botó Scorpius. Ella te está protegiendo, está haciendo justo lo que hizo mi padre con mi madre cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

-No me importa que me quiera proteger Albus. Yo sin ella no soy nada.

-Lo sé Scorpius, y ella sin ti tampoco es nada. Pero es testaruda como solo una mezcla perfecta de Potter y Weasly puede serlo, y si cree que eso es lo mejor, eso va a hacer.

-¿Cómo sabré de ella?-Pregunté desesperado.

-Pueden seguir hablándose.-Yo negué con la cabeza, era obvio que no podíamos.- Y me tienes a mí. Puedo decirte todo lo que le pase.

-¿Puedes?

-¡Claro que puedo! Ya mismo voy a verla…a ver qué le pasa…

-¡No! No me dejes solo, por favor.

-¡Ay diantre! Si que estás mal amigo mío.-Albus me pasó un brazo por los hombros fuertemente.-Camina, vamos a la Sala Común.

-Gracias Albus.- Caminamos lentamente, mientras lo hacíamos pude ver a Lily hablando con James, ella también me vio, tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas y abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza.- Al, puedo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Manda.

-Dile a James que venga a vernos en cuanto pueda ¿sí?-El moreno suspiró y se fue a donde estaban sus hermanos. Abrazó a Lily y lo maldije mentalmente por poder hacer eso, luego le dijo mi recado a su hermano, besó el cabello de su hermanita y volvió a buscarme.

-En cuanto Marie llegue a hacer de refuerzo, él y Kathe vienen.

-Gracias.

-¡Ella está destrozada Malfoy!

-¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

-¡Porque cree estar haciendo lo correcto!

-¡Dejen de decir eso!-Dije dejándome caer en un sillón de la habitación de James y su esposa. – Me miran como si estuviera loco, sienten lástima por mí. Y lo único que dicen es que 'ella me está protegiendo'

-Ay pequeño.-Dijo Katherine abrazándome.-Se que duele, pero ya va a pasar. Ella en verdad te ama. Y el señor Harry dice que los NeoMortífagos han perdido campo, ni siquiera cree que logren atacar Hogwarts. Esto pronto va a terminar y podrán estar juntos de nuevo.

- ¿Y cuándo es ese 'pronto'?-Pregunté para mí mismo. En ese momento sonó la puerta.

* * *

><p>Si bueno, no tengo idea de porqué mi mente decidió escribir esto, más si sé de dónde lo saqué y lo explico en el próximo capítulo.<p>

A todos los que me dejaron un Review, GRACIAS, de todo corazón, a los lectores pasivos, también gracias por estar ahí. Los aprecio mucho.

PD: Comadre, tu capítulo '0 lágrimas' ya esta escrito y esperando por publicarse. Besos, te adoro Ari:)

Besos.

SnapeBlack


	11. Heroísmo Suicida

Disclaimer: El Maravilloso y adorable mundo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes y su trama, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece; le pertenece a Jo Rowling, de mi invención y propiedad es la Trama de ESTA historia.

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 11. Heroísmo Suicida.**

-¡Pase!- La puerta se abrió y mi corazón dio un salto. Lily estaba parada en el medio de la puerta. Con la mirada perdida y como muerta, tenía los ojos llorosos e hinchados, y temblaba ligeramente.

-Oh, perdón, no…no sabía que estabas ocupado Jimmy. Scorpius.-Dijo mirándome.

-Lily.-Susurré casi inaudiblemente, y un sollozo estrangulado se ahogó en mis labios.

-Jimmy, Marie tenía otras cosas que hacer, me dijo que mejor venía. Pero puedo volver luego…si quieres.

-No pequeñita, tranquila.- Dijo Kathe, tomándome por los hombros.- Scorpius y yo nos íbamos justo ahora a dar una vuelta. Puedes quedarte con tu hermano.

-No, enserio, no se interrumpan por mí. Ya me voy…Yo solo…Adiós.

-¿Qué dices Lily?-Dijo James, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su hermana.- Ven, entra.

Luego de sentarla en un sillón de su despacho se dirigió a su esposa, la abrazó y besó dulcemente, acarició su bastante abultado vientre y se despidió de ella. –Adiós chico Malfoy. No dudes en venir cuando quieras.-Dijo abrazándome a mí también.

-Adiós James. Lily.-Susurré nuevamente, mirándola, como si no pudiera decir su nombre en un tono más alto.

-Scorpius…-Acto seguido sus lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas y miró a su hermano. Mis lágrimas, contenidas por un largo tiempo, amenazaban con derramarse nuevamente, así que me giré y dejé que Kathe me tomara de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

Pasamos un largo rato solo caminando, negándome a dejar que las lágrimas corrieran en mis mejillas. Ya no lloraría más por ello.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez no sea la más indicada. Pero, pienso que sí puedo ayudarte. Puedo escucharte si quieres hablar, o consolarte si quieres llorar.

-No es justo.-Balbuceé.- Esto no es justo. Está acabando con nosotros. No ha pasado un día y ya siento que voy a enloquecer Kathe.-Dije sintiendo mi corazón acelerado.- ¿Cuándo habían visto a un Malfoy así? ¡Y por una mujer!

-Pero ella no es cualquier mujer Scor…Ella es tú Lily.

-Es la mujer que amo.-Concluí.- Pero ¿por qué?

-Ella está siendo muy valiente, se está arriesgando mucho, aunque nadie lo sepa. Ha hecho muchos sacrificios. Pero creo que este es el que más le duele. Todo lo que ha hecho en esta Guerra no Declarada, lo ha hecho sin ningún motivo que la mueva a hacerlo, solo lo hace porque quiere ayudar. Pero esto, este terrible sacrificio que está haciendo, lo hace por ti. Ella sabe que está condenada, maldita entre los marcados, hasta que esto acabe. Y no quiere arrastrarte a ti a eso.

-¿Cómo? Es decir, ¿es enserio? ¿Ella está en peligro Real?

-El Señor Harry y la Señora Ginny han recibido cartas, Scorpius. Amenazas, contra Lily específicamente. Ninguna se ha dirigido a mi esposo o a Albus, porque saben que ellos no son el punto más débil de sus padres. Tienen a Harry atado de manos, ante cualquier represalia que tome contra los NeoMortífagos sabe que está exponiendo a la chica a un ataque. Se debate entre su deber como padre y como Jefe de aurores.

-Pero, pero yo puedo ayudarlos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Para no involucrarte. No hubieras entendido si ella te lo decía, si te daba sus verdaderos motivos.

- Dijiste que había hecho muchas otras cosas. ¿Me puedes…decir cuáles?

-Supongo que no hay nada de malo en ello. Ven siéntate. Ella ha hecho muchas cosas por nuestro bando. Se internó tres veces con la única compañía de la hija de Theo Nott, esta…Amanda Nott, en el bosque prohibido para socializar con las criaturas que viven ahí para ver si se unen a la causa. Se ha prestado para trabajar como centinela en la primera línea de ataque. Ha fraternizado con los dos espías que tenemos en las filas de los NeoMortífagos, de hecho, gracias a ella están aquí. A demás de que se ha dirigido cientos de veces al Callejón Diagón y a Hogsmade ella sola a buscar cosas que hemos ido necesito. Para finalizar a tomado cursos con Luna Longbottom sobre medimagia para poder ayudar a los heridos y ayudarme a mí con el embarazo, se ha convertido prácticamente en mi sanadora de cabecera.

-Siempre dije que tenía talento natural para la medicina.-Dije sin procesar todas las hazañas heroicas de mi niña. Lentamente logré asimilar la historia que Katherine me había relatado.- ¡Por las túnicas de colores de Dumbledore! ¿Cómo la han dejado hacer todo eso? No me opongo a que aprenda de Luna. Lo demás es una locura… Una demencia. ¿Cómo Harry permitió que ella hiciera todo eso?

-No puede mantenerla encerrada en Hogwarts. Ella es nuestra arma secreta. Nuestra Princesa Guerrera. Su madre la apoya, ella sabe a qué se enfrenta, y lo acepta. Lo único que de verdad le dolió fue darse cuenta de que ustedes no podían estar juntos ahora. Darse cuenta de que te estaba exponiendo a un terrible riesgo ante los NeoMortífagos realmente la devastó. Por eso tomó esa sabia decisión.

-¿Sabia?-Pegunté irónico.

-Sí, su padre hizo lo mismo con su madre cuando la segunda Guerra Mágica, para protegerla del Señor Tenebroso. Y míralos ahora.

-No entiendo por qué lo hizo Kathe.

-Porque Harry sabía, al igual que Lily lo sabe, que su punto más débil era Ginny, así como el punto débil de Lily eres tú.

-Yo también quiero ayudar como ella lo hace.-Dije obstinado, imaginándome a mi princesa corriendo por el Bosque Prohibido a las tantas de la noche, o enfrentándose a sus principales enemigos en las afueras del Castillo, en el linde del encantamiento protector.- Quiero ayudarla. Ayudarlos a todos.

-Habla con Harry, el podría decirte si puedes ayudar en algo.

-No me dejará. El debe saber que lo haría para intentar acercarme nuevamente a Lily.

-No veo nada malo en ello. No tienes que ignorarla campalmente. Solo tienes que distanciarte un poco, para evitar que te afecten.

-Kathe, ¿cómo le ha ido en sus otras misiones?-Pregunté nervioso.

-Sigue viva, como puedes ver. Pero no puedo decir que haya salido intacta. Me preocupa a veces como llega. Un día llegó con un Sectumsempra recién aplicado, otro día estaba tan aturdida que tuvimos que llevarla al cuadro de Snape para que dictaminara que tipo de Magia Oscura era y que nos dijera que poción o encantamiento usar para reanimarla. Y ni te digo las heridas, estuvimos en un punto crítico de Díctamo hasta hace poco, porque cada vez que salía teníamos que aplicarle al menos una botella entera, y todo el Club de pociones ha estado concentrado en la elaboración de esa Esencia. Pero ha salido delante de todas. Aunque a muchos no nos guste la idea de que ella sea nuestra encargada de hacer mandaditos torpes. Un día incluso fingí que me estaba muriendo de dolor con el embarazo para evitar que se fuera de noche con Amanda, pero creo que la hice peor, la pobre no durmió en toda la noche revisándome a cada minuto. Ya no se nos ocurre que hacer para retenerla en el castillo. A veces tememos que se nos escape.

-¿Piensan que hará eso?

-Estamos casi seguros de que eso hará si no la mantenemos ocupada. Jimmy descubrió unos planos en su habitación. Eran de cómo llegar al campamento que se instaló cerca del Colegio. Cuando te tenía a su lado, manteníamos la creencia de que no se ofrecería para cesar la Guerra, para no perderte, por eso las cosas se pusieron tensas en el consejo cuando se enteraron la noticia de su separación, y sobremanera cuando se develaron los motivos. No queremos que tenga mucho tiempo para tramar planes de entregarse, y por ello estoy segura de que mi esposo ya le está encomendando una descabellada misión casi tan peligrosa como dejarla que se entregue a Tom.

-Pero no hay que dejarla que se arriesgue tanto. Es malo para todos. Ya ven que ha vuelto mal de cada una de los enfrentamientos que ha tenido.

-Jimmy confiaba en que tú la convencerías de que dejara de prestarse como carnada. Pero ya veo que no lo lograrás.

-Voy a intentarlo…Antes de que se vuelva a ir. ¡Quédate aquí Kathe! Ya vuelvo.-Tomé aliento y eché a correr hacia el despacho de James. Toqué la puerta y pude oírla quejándose de algo. Tal vez James la estaría sometiendo a algo que no quisiera hacer.

-Pase.- Abrí la puerta y sin pensarlo la miré seriamente.

-¿Podemos hablar Lily?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quiero agradecer a los mínimos cariños que me dejaron con un Review.<p>

Mis ritmo de publicación en esta semana posiblemente aumente ya que en poco más de una semana la prisión/colegio comienza, por lo que las publicaciones se verán nuevamente limitadas.

Así que disfrutemos por ahora, ¿no?

Besos


	12. Intentos y Convicciones

Disclaimer: El Maravilloso y adorable mundo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes y su trama, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece; le pertenece a Jo Rowling, de mi invención y propiedad es la Trama de ESTA historia. Odio el Plagio y si alguien demostrara su incomodidad con esta manera de recreación, intentaría solventarla inmediatamente.

Disfruten su lectura;)

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 12. Intentos y Convicciones.**

-Scorpius, yo…estoy ocupada. ¿No puede ser luego?

-No pequeña. ¡Por favor! No será muy largo.

-Ve Lily.-Dijo su hermano entusiasmado.

-Enserio Lils, solo serán unos pocos minutos.-Ella suspiró resignada y asintió una sola vez.

-Aquí te espero mi Rojita. Cuando terminen puedes volver.

Cerré la puerta y comenzamos a caminar, sin mediar palabra. Lentamente nuestros pasos, sin meditarlo previamente, se dirigieron hacia aquella mágica Haya que crecía cerca del lago. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta de a dónde íbamos nos encontrábamos a escasos metros de vernos acogidos en sus sombras.

-Lils, yo…

-¿Por qué Scorpius?-Soltó ella, sollozando nuevamente y dejándome desconcertado.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué no puedes simplemente superarlo? Dejar que me ahogue en lágrimas con Jimmy y resuelto. No intentarás hacerme cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto?-Preguntó, llorando.

-Lily Luna Potter…Jamás lo voy a superar, esto que siento No lo voy a superar. Entiéndelo ahora, o cuando quieras. Pero No. Lo. Voy. A. Superar.

-¿Por qué? ¡Eres el hombre más deseado de Hogwarts! Puedes rehacer tu vida…No te arriesgues por una Marcada.

-Siempre me la jugaré por ti Lily. Eres la única por la que me arriesgaría. Hoy y Siempre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo. Más de lo que te imaginas. Pero…No puedo permitir que sigas arriesgando tu vida en esas estúpidas misiones que te encomiendan para evitar que cometas el mayor error de tu vida.-Dije con apremio.

-¡No eres quién para permitirme o no hacer esto!-Atacó ella, desafiante.

-No, no lo soy. Pero te lo pido como un favor Lils. Por el amor que me tienes, no pongas en riesgo tu vida. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo mucho que sufriría si te llegara a pasar algo?

-¡Sí! Si la tengo Scorpius….Y por el amor que tú me tienes a mí, te ruego que rehagas tu vida. Lo nuestro, a pesar de ser la gloria, el cielo, en estos momentos no debió ser. Fue un error, yo lo sabía, lo supe antes de convertirme en tu novia, pero soy la perfecta Weasley, impulsiva. Disfruta de tu estadía en Hogwarts. Cuando esto termine estaremos juntos de nuevo, si salimos vivos…-la voz se le quebró levemente, y en un susurro casi inaudible murmuró.- Claro, y si aún me quieres para entonces.

Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por su rostro, sin parar. Era insoportable verla así, desesperada. Casi sin pensarlo, caminé hacia ella y la abracé con fuerza, como si temiera que se escapara.

-No llores más mi Lirio.-Susurré en su oído.-Ya has llorado suficiente mi Leona.-Ella no rechazó mi abrazo, en cambio me abrazó con mucha fuerza, dejándose llevar por el llanto.- Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás pienses en que podría querer a otra. Tu eres mi chica, mi preferida. Así estés Marcada, Maldita o Asechada y bajo peligro de Muerte. Siempre serás mi chica. Aunque estemos separados. Te amo Lily Luna.-Dije y la besé apasionadamente, sintiéndome corresponder.

-Yo también te amo Scorpius Hyperion. Espero que esto no cambie. Pero mi opinión tampoco lo hará.

-Solo prométeme una cosa, Luna. Una y seré feliz hasta tu regreso. No cumplas más misiones, y ni se te ocurra ir a buscar a Tom. Por mí, por nosotros.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué haré?

-Te quedarás conmigo en la enfermería todo el tiempo, necesitan sanadores. Kathe me dijo que Luna te ha estado enseñando Medimagia. Mi madre me instruyó hace años sobre eso también, ambos seremos voluntarios para Madame Olimpia. Luna y Lizzie también necesitan refuerzos.-Dije, deseando que me hiciera caso, por una vez en su vida.

-No puedo Scor, siento que no hago nada por el equipo.

-Por favor Lily. Te lo ruego.-Dije fuertemente.

-Lo haré, pero si me necesitan en alguna misión, asistiré.

-Es un avance.

Aún abrazándola le pregunté: -Lils, sabes que Kathe me dijo lo de las misiones, ¿no?-Ella asintió.-Y sabes que me dijo que a veces tenías problemas con ellas.-Volvió a asentir.-Me dijo que no has quedado muy bien en algunas.

-He vuelto herida, inconsciente, maldita, aturdida y marcada.-Dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices que volviste Marcada? Acaso no te considerabas marcada antes de que todo esto empezara.

-Me sabía condenada Hyperion, pero hace dos semanas volví Marcada, de verdad, con el lirio de Ocho pétalos y Tallo de espinas. Algún día la verás. Todavía tengo que ir cada tres día a donde mi Madrina Luna para que me drene la sangre coagulada y para que me la limpie. Es terrible verla, da miedo.

-¿Por qué permites que te hagan eso? ¿No puedes negarte? Estás saliendo terriblemente lastimada.

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

-Sí, excelente, acudiendo cada tres días a que te curen de algo de hace más de dos semanas. ¡No quiero perderte!-Dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-No me perderás, te tomo la palabra, ni Voldemort, ni Grindelwald ni Tom nos separaran.-Dijo ella con los ojos brillando intensamente.

-No sé si te diste cuenta, Lils, pero ya nos perdimos. No estamos juntos para enfrentarnos a esto.-Dije mordazmente.

-No digas eso Hyperion, no lo digas en ese tono, jamás nos perderemos. Siempre nos tenemos el uno al otro, sabes dónde estoy. Siempre…aquí…-Dijo ella colocando una mano en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón, que latía aceleradamente.-Y tu siempre estarás aquí.-Tomó mi mano y la colocó donde una suya descansaba a su par.- Tu recuerdo vale más que mi propia vida Malfoy. Porque el amor que siento por ti no podrá desaparecer ni con un Avada Kedavra.

-No sé si asustarme o sentirme dichoso por esa confesión. Prométeme que no te atravesarás a una Maldición Asesina.

-No lo haré, hasta tanto no tenga un motivo.-Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿qué pensaría ella que era un motivo?- Tranquilo, lo único que me llevaría a hacer eso sería verte muerto. Si tú estás a salvo, yo lo estoy también.

-Te Amo Lily. Aunque no estemos juntos.

-Yo también te amo, enserio.

-No vas a ceder, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.-Corroboró ella.- ¡Oh por Merlín! Mira la hora que es. Kathe tenía que verme a las cuatro y media en su habitación, las gemelas están insoportables. ¿Me acompañas? Así te conviertes en mi asistente para su caso.

-Oh, claro, vamos.-Sin tomarnos de la mano, ni siquiera mirarnos caminamos hacia el castillo. Estaba feliz, al menos se mantendría a salvo, por un tiempo.

* * *

><p>Aw, me van a decir que no amaron el capítulo! Yo lo adoro, en serio. Las facetas de Lily en él, la desesperada al comienzo, la agresiva cuando encara a Scorp, la romántica, la seria...Todo está ahí, o eso espero.<p>

Gracias MILES por leer, a todos los que me dejan un review, que cada vez son menos, gracias.

Las invito, en serio, a que pasen por la última historia que subí, la encontrarán en mi perfil: 'El día del Reencuentro'. Es un George x Fred, muy lindo en verdad, espero les guste.

Besos, nos leemos pronto.

P/d: Comadre, este es. Este es el último capítulo, hasta nuevo aviso, tu petición/comentario inicia en el siguiente capítulo. Besos, Te adoro Ariz:)


	13. Adelantadas

claimer: El Maravilloso y adorable mundo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes y su trama, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece; le pertenece a Jo Rowling, de mi invención y propiedad es la Trama de ESTA historia. Odio el Plagio y si alguien demostrara su incomodidad con esta manera de recreación, intentaría solventarla inmediatamente.

Disfruten su lectura;)

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 13. Adelantadas.**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Lily me había prometido no arriesgarse, y parecía que estaba cumpliendo a su palabra. Incluso nuestro trato había mejorado, ya no sufríamos tanto, podíamos sentarnos a hablar sin ningún problema. Pero habían actitudes que nos sorprendían a ambos, tanto o más de lo que nos ilusionaban, nuestro amor no se había perdido, solo estaba muy bien atado y oculto; en varias ocasiones la descubría acariciando el dije que mis padres la habían dado y otras tantas la vi apareciendo Lirios blancos con un nostálgica sonrisa en su rostro. Por mi parte, mis paseos por aquel santuario que tantos recuerdos evocaba se habían incrementado en gran proporción, y a veces me sorprendía a mismo mirándola fijamente mientras realizaba algún trabajo. El caso de Kathe empezaba a enseriarse, faltaban apenas dos semanas para el nacimiento de las pequeñas, cosa que nos tenía a Lily, a Luna y a Mí ocupados de día y de noche, los dolores que la futura madre sentía ya no eran inventos para mantener a su cuñada ocupada.

-¡Kathe! Amiga, despierta…-La mujer lloraba en sueños, se quejaba y gritaba. Mientras tanto Lily la movía bruscamente, intentando despertarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó alzándose en la cama, sudando y temblando.

-Gritabas y llorabas Katherine. Nos asustamos mucho, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Luna, recostándola, dispuesta a comenzar su examen de rutina para constatar que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Con qué soñaste Kathe?-Pregunté, tomando su mano para calmarla.

-No, no lo sé, hacía mucho frío, Jimmy estaba a mi lado y lloraba mucho, se escuchaban dos llantos desgarradores y luego aparecía como suspendido en el aire el Lirio de ocho pétalos y espinas, de él salía un rayo de luz verde y todo quedaba en silencio. Supongo que esto de la Guerra y las hormonas del embarazo están haciendo estragos en mí.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sí, seguro fue eso. Tranquila. Lily, Scorpius…Necesito hablar con ambos, ¿sí? –Dijo Luna, anotando en un pergamino los resultados de sus exámenes.

-Claro, relájate amiga.-Dije sonriéndole.

Entramos a la habitación que los Potter nos habían facilitado para tenerla como una salita para mantener los artefactos médicos cerca de la embarazada.

-Chicos, lean esto…Los exámenes arrojaron esos resultados, pero, ¿no creen que es un poco tarde para que esto se demuestre?

-No Madrina.-Dijo Lily, luego de haber analizado profundamente las anotaciones.- Hace un tiempo, en San Mungo me dijeron que estos casos pueden aparecer en el primer trimestre de gestación, o a unas horas de que…-Ella palideció y se llevó una mano a la boca.- empiece el trabajo parto. ¡Ella está a punto de entrar en labores!-Gritó.

-Imposible.-Refutó su Madrina.- Le faltan dos semanas para que eso ocurra.

-Luna, tu sabes que los embarazos, en especial los múltiples, pueden adelantar sus fechas de culminación por incluso un mes antes. –Puntualicé, comenzando a maquinar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Eso es cierto… ¡Demonios! No estábamos preparados aún.

-De hecho Madrina, sí.-Dijo Lily sonriendo.- Hace unos días me fui de noche a San Mungo y me dieron todo lo necesario.

-¡Lily Luna Potter! Tenías una prohibición estricta de salir de noche del Castillo sola. Emitida por el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y encargado de la situación en Hogwarts, el Señor Potter.

-Si Madrina, pero mi papá me permitió salir, él lo arregló todo con el señor Potter.-Dijo riendo sutilmente.- No iba a dejar que mis sobrinas se murieran por no tener todo listo.

-¿Cómo vamos a proceder? Primero que nada hay que llamar a James.-Comencé.- Después debemos decir que resultado dio el último examen de Kathe y explicarles lo que eso implica. Mientras tanto, desde este momento hay que monitorearla para saber cuándo…

-¡Chicos! ¡Oh, Frijoles Saltarines! Chicos apúrense.

-Sí, eso.-Dije con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras corríamos escaleras abajo para ver a la Señor Potter.- Para saber cuándo rompa fuentes.

-¡Scorpius!-Gritó Luna, corriendo hacia Kathe.- Ve a buscar a James. ¡Lily! Tú prepara la poción analgésica para ella.

-James está en la oficina de mi papá, Scorpius.- Me dijo Lily, sonriendo, y buscando en el estante los ingredientes para la poción.

Rápidamente llegué a la oficina de Harry Potter. Sin tocar, entré.

-Permiso, disculpen. Esto es importante.- Dije mirando a todos los presentes, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, James, Albus y Mary Anne: la novia de Al, y mis padres.- Enserio, disculpen que llegue así como así. Pero, James… ¡Kathe acaba de entrar en trabajo de Parto!

-¿Qué qué?- Gritó el futuro padre, tembloroso

-¡Corre James!-Dijo su tía.- Ella te necesita.

El hombre, sin pensarlo salió corriendo, pasándome por un lado.

-Todos pueden venir, si quieren.-Dije, sonriendo ante la escena. Ginny temblaba, Harry reía. Ron y Hermione se carcajeaban de los Potter, Albus estaba Pálido, Mary Anne le acariciaba la mano, feliz, y mis padres sonreían como tontos.- Esto, debo volver, si quieren vienen.

-Si si…-Dijo Ginny.

-¡Ay ni hermanita! Si te vas a poner así.-Exclamó Ron.

-¡Cállate Ronald!-Espetó Harry.- Ya quiero verte cuando Rose y Max se casen y tengan hijos.

-Si abuelo Potter.-Dijo Albus, riendo.

-Enserio, son muy divertidos.-Dije tragándome las risas.- Pero Kathe me necesita. Adiós.- Dí media vuelta y salí corriendo, en dirección a la enfermería.

-¡Llegué! Lo siento, la reunión me entretuvo un poco. ¿Les dijeron?-Pregunté, mirando a Lily.

-No, te estábamos esperando.

-¿Decirnos…? ¡Auch! ¿Cuánto dijiste que tardaría en hacer efecto la poción, Lily?

-No más de media hora Kathe. Ahora, ¿quién les dice?

-Scorpius…-Dijo Luna, sonriendo.- Te cedemos los honores.

-¿A mí? Pero…Bueno, Señor Potter, tome asiento. Señores, saben que están a punto de nacer sus gemelas. La cuestión es que, hace algunos minutos realizamos un examen de rutina, que arrojó un resultado que todos desconocíamos, una condición de sus hijas, que se revela horas antes del nacimiento, en su caso. Lo que ocurre es que…Sus hijas, o al menos una de ellas, será Metamorfomaga.-Dije sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?- Gritó James, eufórico.- Eso es… ¡Excelente! – Abrazó a su esposa y la besó tiernamente.

-¿Por qué? Digo… ¿Por qué no supimos antes que mis nenas son Metamorfomagas? –Preguntó Kathe, sonriendo. Esta vez Lily respondió por mí.

-Kathe, esta condición es muy extraña, aunque fácil de detectar. Pero se revela entre el primer trimestre de gestación, o a pocas horas del parto. En tu caso ocurre esto ya que ellas no tienen un pariente sanguíneo cercano que lo sea. Si se habla del hijo de un metamorfomago, se puede concluir si este lo será al memento de evaluar por primera vez el embarazo.-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo que horas antes?

-¡Ay James! Cuando una mujer rompe fuentes, quiere decir que faltan 'pocas horas' para el nacimiento.- Dijo Luna, sonriendo.

- Cierto, cierto. Perdón… ¿cuánto falta?

-Según el examen que le hice a Kathe segundos antes de que llegaras, tiene ocho centímetros de dilatación, efectos de la poción que se había tomado antes de dormir. Lo que implica que en pocos minutos podría estar completamente dilataba y lista para dar a luz.

-¡Aaaauch! ¿Hiciste bien la poción, Lily? ¡Demonios! Si que duele

-¡Pues claro que hice bien la poción, Katherine!-Dijo Lily en tono indignado, y realmente ofendida, que cuestionaran su talento como bruja era un desaire atroz, y que pusieran en tela de juicio sus habilidades en pociones, un severo insulto.

-Tranquila Kathe, tienes que relajarte, eso hará que la magnífica poción que hizo Lily cause efecto en ti.- Dije tomándole la mano Libre, y mirando a Lily.

-A demás, los partos múltiples, lógicamente, son más dolorosos. Y los de Metamorfomagos, igual.- Dijo la sabelotodo.

-Dilataste un centímetro más Kathe.-Dijo Luna, quince minutos más tarde, tiempo en el que llegaron mis padres, los Weasley completos, los Potter con Mary Anne, Blaise con Pansy, Rebecca y Nicolás, Neville y Marie Longbottom; provocando que la antes espaciosa habitación, se convirtiera en una abarrotada sala, que nos impedía movilizarnos para atender a Kathe, que finalmente había cedido a los efectos de la poción.

-¡De acuerdo señores!-Gritó Luna de pronto, alarmando a todos.- Kathe está completamente dilatada, así que, sí, en cualquier momento nacerán las pequeñas. ¡Pero! Lo lamento, necesito que se marchen todos. Sí, Marie, todos. Solo pueden quedarse cuatro personas a demás de James, ¿Kathe, quienes son?

-Si me permites interferir, Kathe, NO elijas, por si acaso, NO elijas a Harry, ni a Neville, ni a Ron, ni a Draco, ni pienses en George, ni en ningún hermano Weasley, ni mucho menos en Blaise, y sí, a Teddy tampoco.- Rio Ginny.- A menos claro que quieras quedarte sola en medio de hombres desmayados. ¿No es cierto, Astoria?

-¡Que si no!-Soltó mi madre.- Draco despertó después de una hora del nacimiento de Scorpius.

Mi padre palideció y se sonrojó levemente. Todos los demás rompieron en risas, menos Harry, por la broma de su mujer.

-¡Mira que agallas Ronald Bilius Weasley! Reírte cuando tú te desmayaste también. Ambas veces.

-¡Y tú, Neville Longbottom! Menos mal que Hermione decidió acompañarnos también. Si no, que tal, que en vez de desmayarte vomitaste por horas.

-¡Que orgullo!- Soltó mi madrina y amiga de mi padre: Pansy, que había entablado una fuerte y creciente amistad con esta extraña y poco consanguínea familia.- Mi Blaise si estuvo consciente en ambos nacimientos.

-Sería el único.- Bufó mi padre, riendo.

Todos los hijos de las parejas reíamos a carcajadas ante las confesiones de las ya madres.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. Muchas risas, Kathe, ahora escoge, pero ten en cuenta que ninguna de nosotros te está mintiendo.- Dijo Luna.

-En ese caso, Ginny, Pansy, Astoria y Herms, ¿pueden quedarse conmigo?-Las nombradas sonrieron y aplaudieron.

-Claro que sí princesa.- Dijo Hermione.

-Será un placer y un honor, sobrinita.- Dijo mi mamá.

-¿Era necesario preguntar Violett?-Inquirió Pansy, utilizando como siempre, el segundo nombre de Katherine

-¡Qué emoción!-Gritó la joven abuela.

-¡Pero sin llorar Ginevra!-Dijo mi mamá.

-¡Un Momento!-Soltó la embarazada.- Las cosas de las niñas.

-Yo ya las traje amor.-Dijo su esposo.- Tía Mione, ¿enserio todos esos hombres se desmayaron en los nacimientos de nosotros?

-Sí, nada peor que mi Ron, tu padre soportó el de Lily, y al de Albus, casi lo logra ver completo. Neville, bueno, ya Luna dijo, igual que con Draco, que susto nos llevamos al verlo salir en camilla de la sala de Astoria. Blaise es el único que ha logrado la proeza de estar despierto e íntegro en los felices acontecimientos.-Dijo ella sonriéndome.

-Bueno, ¿romperás la maldición de estos hombres de desmayarse en el nacimiento de sus hijos, siguiendo el ejemplo del tío Blaise?-Preguntó sonriente mi madrina Pansy.- De todos modo, Scorpius, querido, prepara una camilla extra, cerca de acá.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos nuevamente.

-De nuevo.-Dijo Luna, preparando a Kathe.- Muchas risas, poca acción. Debería ser al revés. ¿Lista Kathe? –Ella solo asintió. James se acercó, temblando y tomó su mano.- Ya sabes qué hacer Chica.

Ella comenzó a hacer esfuerzos y luego de grito de dolor, un apretón de manos por parte de su esposo y su suegra, Lily gritó: -¡Ahí está! ¡Veo cabello Rosa!

-Una más Kathe.-La animó mi mamá.

Un nuevo grito fue el preludio de un llanto. Luna dijo: -¡Malfoy! Esta es tuya.

Tomé en mis brazos a la rosada chica y la llevé a una de las cunas para examinarla.

Concentrado como estaba escuché otro grito y un nuevo llanto, las dos nuevas Chicas Potter habían nacido. Tomé a la pequeña que me habían encargado y la llevé a los brazos de sus padres.

-Perfecta.-Les dije a ambos, que estaban extasiados.- Y metamorfa.

-¡Qué hermosa! Mírala Jimmy, tan pequeña y frágil. Es preciosa.-Su esposo la abrazó y besó en la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perfecta. Natalie Courtney Potter.

-Y…aquí viene, mi otra Metamorfomaga sobrinita preciosa.-Dijo Lily llorando de emoción.

-Natasha Helena Potter.-Dijo Kathe abrazando a sus dos niñitas, y siendo abrazada por James.

-Bueno, esto…voy a llamar a los desmayados. Así les diré que al fin otro de los hombres de esta extraña familia logró estar consiente en su primer parto.-Dije luego de admirar a las recién nacidas.

-¡Voy contigo!-Dijo Lily, entusiasmada. Se veía radiante. Me tendió la mano y se la tomé, sonriendo. Caminamos un pequeño y corto pasillo, que desembocaba en una salita donde estaban mi padre, Harry, Albus, Neville, Draco, Ron, Mary Anne, Rosie con Max, Hugo con Jessica, Blaise, Rebecca con Zac, Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Victorie con Remus, Percy, Audrey, Molly con Pete, Lucy con Jacob, Charlie, Lizzie, Meghan con Oscar, Dominique con Andrew, Louis con Alex, George, Angelina, Fred con Leanne, Roxanne con Jason y Marie con Nicolas Zabini.

-Natalie Courtney y Natasha Helena Potter Marshall las esperan.-Dijo Lily, sonriendo.

-Y Kathe y James también. Sí, lo logró, rompió la maldición, estuvo presente en todo el nacimiento.-Dije burlonamente.

-¡No te mofes Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass!- Dijo mi padre, severamente.

-No me mofo papá, solo digo la verdad.

Los avergonzados hombres y las felices parejas comenzaron a caminar eufóricos por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de Kathe.

* * *

><p>Si, bueno, he visto que las visitas a mis capítulos se mantienen constantes y numerosas, pero ¡Venga! Déjenme algunos Revs, ¿sí? Insisto, díganme que les gusta y que no, si quieren que ocurra algo, o si quieren que no ocurra algo, y así. Por Favor<p>

Mi siempre fiel Arie (Lilus's Fan) Gracias por todo nena, es enserio. Sabes que te adoro Comadre! Aquí y justo aquí! Verás que no derraman ni una lágrima, por ningún motivo, tus deseos comienzan acá, aunque debo ser honesta, no es que dure mucho.

Besos, Gracias a todos por Leer.

Carmen/SnapeBlack


	14. Serpientes de Plata, Esmeralda y Rubí

Hola Chicos! Espero de verdad que disfruten el capítulo.

Pero antes de que lo lean quiero hacer una aclaración, desde este capítulo comienzan a ocurrir escenas en paralelo pero en lugares distintos y así, por lo que me vi obligada a abandonar la narrativa desde el punto de vista de Scorpius, y colocarla como un Narrador omnisciente, desde este capítulo y por un buen rato estaremos de esta manera, sí? Besos.

Disclaimer: El Maravilloso y adorable mundo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes y su trama, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece; le pertenece a Jo Rowling, de mi invención y propiedad es la Trama de ESTA historia. Odio el Plagio y si alguien demostrara su incomodidad con esta manera de recreación, intentaría solventarla inmediatamente.

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 14. Serpientes de plata, Esmeralda y Rubí.**

-¿Volvemos a allá?-Preguntó Lily, mirando a Scorpius.

-No, a menos que tú quieras, pero el desastre de la familia Potter, Marshall, Weasley, Malfoy, Zabini y Anexos debe ser enloquecedor.

-Tienes razón. A demás, quiero decirte algo.- Admitió ella, sonrojándose. El joven tiró de su brazo para que se sentara en uno de los grandes sofás que estaban en la sala de espera, al lado de él.

-Dime, lo que quieras. Dilo.-Dijo expectante.

-Yo, Scorp, me dí cuenta de algo…Hoy. –Asintió para que continuara.- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, pero…Te Amo.

-Eso ya lo sabía Lils.-Dijo el rubio sonriendo petulante y acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-No Scorp. No entiendes. Quiero volver a darnos una oportunidad. Me dí cuenta de que cometí una estupidez al separarnos, y al alargar la separación todo el tiempo. Si ya estoy marcada, ¿de qué importa? Si lo que en verdad importa es que te amo. Espero que enserio no sea demasiado tarde. Pero tal vez no me dí cuenta y seguiste mi consejo y estás con otra…Y si eso hiciste, está bien, ¿sabes? Me dí cuenta demasiado tarde…Lo siento. Yo…-El chico no soportó más oírla lamentándose sobre su relación y la calló de la única forma que se le ocurrió. Abrazó sus labios con los de ella, para que luego de que le pasara la sorpresa, le correspondiera.

-Te amo.-Susurró Malfoy sin despegar sus labios de los de Potter, estaban en el cielo, probando la gloria después de una larga espera.

-Y yo a ti.- Murmuró Potter, sonriendo.

El suave roce de los labios era embriagador, enloquecedor, lentamente el beso se fue tornando más pasional, aferrándose con fuerza el uno al otro. Él tiró de ella para levantarla, y aún besándose, ingresaron en una de las dos habitaciones que se encontraban allí, dispuestas para cuidar a Katherine.

La espalada de la pelirroja chocó contra la pared, quedando atrapada entre el cuerpo del Rubio y la pared. Ella aferraba la cabeza de él contra la suya, para no separarse ni un segundo. Él la sostenía con una mano, levantándola un poco de suelo, para quedar casi a la misma altura, y la otra la tenía apoyada en la pared, cargándose en ella. Se movían con rapidez, moviendo sus manos de lugar ávidamente. Entonces ella sintió como la mano que la sostenía por la cintura descendía lentamente, hasta colocarse a la mitad de su pierna, acariciándola suavemente. Ella a su vez deslizó sus manos de la nuca, llevando una a su espalda, fuerte y musculosa; y la otra al pecho del joven, que subía y bajaba agitadamente, al igual que el de ella.

Scorpius se alejó un poco cuando ya no les quedaba aliento a ninguno de los dos. Pero rápidamente el chico se acercó nuevamente a ella, bajando sus labios al desnudo cuello de la chica y apretando su pierna, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el contacto. Cuando él alcanzó ese sensible punto que significaba la cicatriz de la joven en su cuello, delineó con sus labios el contorno de la desprolija herida cerrada, logrando que la chica gimiera ahogadamente.

-Te amo Lily Luna.-Dijo él en su oído.

-Y yo a ti Scorpius Hyperion.-Respondió ella susurrando.-Pero no…-Dijo reaccionando y empujando con ambas manos, suavemente al rubio.

-Lo sabía. Solo quería tentar al destino.-Dijo el sonriendo pícaramente y besando suavemente sus labios.

-Te extrañé Malfoy.-Dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, inhalando su aroma.

-Yo te extrañé más. Estoy seguro, ven…Siéntate y hablemos.-Dijo él, tomando nuevamente su mano y sentándola en su regazo.- ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-Porque te necesito.-Soltó la chica casi sin pensarlo.- Porque tú me das las fuerzas que necesito para enfrentarme a todo este horror.

-Pero todo parece ir mejor Lily, ¿por qué dices eso?

-A papá le llegó otra carta, hay un infiltrado en el Colegio, alguien que nadie ha visto, y que Angus no sabe quién es; el punto es que están preparando una entrada masiva al Castillo, quieren tomar a una persona como rehén, pero nadie sabe a quién. Todo parecía apuntar a que me querían a mí, pero una nueva carta advirtió que no se preocuparan por la Pelirroja Princesa Guerrera, ya que, si me quisieran, me tendrían, más de una vez estuve a su Merced. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, eran oscuros momentos de dolor y soledad; aunque ¿sabes qué me consolaba?-El rubio negó con la cabeza.- Pensar en ti. En que si todo seguía igual que antes, cuando esto acabara, podríamos estar juntos.

-Podrías ser una verdadera Malfoy.-Dijo el mirándola intensamente. -¿Sabes que un día lo serás, no?

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio?-Sonrió la chica, para luego añadir burlonamente.- ¿Mi papá Draco piensa oficializar la adopción?

-¡Por Merlín!-Bufó el chico.- Una verdadera Malfoy, hija de Potter y con humor Weasley. ¿Qué demonios le haré a mi familia con eso? ¡Mi abuelo Lucius se desmaya si te escucha decir eso!

Lily Potter dejó escapar una carcajada, para luego tomar el rostro de Scorpius y besarlo dulcemente.- Cuando llegue el momento, y si esto entre nosotros sigue igual, seré la nueva y orgullosa Señora Malfoy. Hija de Potter, con humor de Weasley y Amor de Malfoy.

-Te tomaré la palabra. Cuando llegue el momento borraré de ti el apellido Potter, Lily Luna Malfoy.

-Me gusta cómo suena.-Sonrió pícaramente la aludida.

-¡Sé mi novia! De nuevo, y de verdad, sin pensar en Tom, en familias, ni en nada. ¡Sé mi novia!-Soltó el Slytherin luego de una hora de comentarios triviales.

-Claro que seré tu novia, hoy y siempre Malfoy.-Dijo la Leona tiernamente.

-¡No! Perdón…No eres mi Novia…Eres más que eso, pero tampoco eres mi prometida, por ahora. Pero lo serás, serás mi Mujer Malfoy. Eres mi… ¿Mi Pre-Prometida?-Preguntó no muy seguro.

-¡Tu Pre-Prometida!-Gritó la futura Malfoy eufórica. Al momento Scorpius hizo aparecer un par de sortijas de plata que simulaban serpientes.

-Mi Pre-Prometida, Lily Luna Potter, pronto, Malfoy.-Dijo el joven, seriamente, tendiéndole a la mujer el anillo que tenía incrustado una esmeralda diminuta, al tiempo que se la colocaba en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda. Luego se colocó un idéntico en el mismo dedo, aunque este poseía una incrustación de un Rubí, igualmente diminuto.

-Son hermosos Scorp. Preciosos de verdad, y su significado…

-Si estos te parecen hermosos, que los acabo de conseguir con mi madre, espera a ver el anillo de compromiso de los Malfoy, ese anillo es precioso, y cuando llegue el momento, será tuyo.

-¡Que honor! Tener la sortija de compromiso de la familia Malfoy. Ser una Malfoy.-La pelirroja estaba eufórica de la emoción.-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.-Dijo el rubio antes de besarla nuevamente.

Y justo en ese momento, sin tocar la puerta, un grupo formado por cinco jóvenes: dos pelirrojas, un moreno, una rubia y un pelirrojo, entró a la habitación. Haciendo que la pareja se separara para mirar perplejos a los recién llegados.

* * *

><p>Primero que Nada: Lily Fan, como eres anónima, no te pude responder, pero tranquila, eso viene:) Mira que en este capítulo se repite la historia. Estamos a un paso menos de ocurra. Besos, gracias por leer.<p>

Ahora sí: No me aguanté más:) No podía tenerlos separadas, por sobre manera con lo que se viene:)

Díganme, ¿qué les pareció? Les gustó? Lo odiraron? Me quieren matar?

Recuerden se reciben Tomatazos, Sectumsempras y Crucios, pero eviten los Avada Kedavra, sí?

Besos! Gracias por leer y Comentar.

PD: ¡Lilius's Fan! Ariz querida, el próximo capítulo es completamente tuyo, cómo te prometí hace ya algún tiempo. Te adoro Amiga

SnapeBlack


	15. La Fecha del Primer Concilio

Hola Querídisimos Lectores... Este capítulo tiene dos notas previas:

1.- Abran sus mentes, sí? La idea es que resulte gracioso (YN) pero tiene que imaginarse las cosas, sí? GRACIAS

La segunda...

Este capítulo tiene dedicatoria superespecial: **AMADA ARIZ**, este es el capítulo del que te estuve hablando. Y es todo tuyo. ESPERO de todo corazón que te guste:) besos.

Como siempre, no soy Jotaká, nada de esto es mío lastimosamente, si no estaría casandome con Tom Felton, y les juro que Fred y Sev no estarían muertos, pero la realidad aplasta.

¡YA! Sin más, los dejo leer.

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 15. La Fecha del Primer Concilio.**

_Y justo en ese momento, sin tocar la puerta, un grupo formado por cinco jóvenes: dos pelirrojas, un moreno, una rubia y un pelirrojo, entró a la habitación. Haciendo que la pareja se separara para mirar perplejos a los recién llegados._

-¡Lily! ¡Scorp!-Soltó Rosie Weasley.- ¡Por Merlín!

-¡Cúbranse los ojos!-Dijo Hugo.- Denles privacidad.

-¡Les dije que no los buscáramos aquí!-Se quejó el Moreno Zabini, tomando a su novia de la mano.

-¡Retroceda todo el mundo!-Gritó potentemente Marie.

-Demonios chicos.-Dijo Dominique, sonrojada.- Lo sentimos.

-¡Igualita a mi tío Ron, Rosie!-Se carcajeó Lily.- Mi mamá dice que él siempre hacía lo mismo. Ya sabes de donde lo sacaste.

El incómodo grupo se relajó un poco ante la dulce y bromista actitud de Lily. Todos menos Hugo, que seguía cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

-¡Por favor Hugo!-Dijo Nicolas, riendo.- Ya pasó el peligro.

-Pero era solo un beso.-Apuntó Scorpius.- Me juego una mano a que tu y Jess ya se han besado también.

El pelirrojo se descubrió la vista y sonrió burlonamente, aunque levemente sonrojado.

-En fin, chicos, ¿por qué han venido? A demás de para interrumpirnos a Lily y a mí.

-¡ESO! Tío Harry quiere vernos, a todos los 'chiquillos', en su oficina.-Apuntó Rosie.

-¡Agh! Cómo me estresa que nos diga así. Ya somos mayores de edad.- Dijo Dominique, sonriendo con suficiencia, para luego mudarla por una mueca burlona y comentar: -Al menos la mayoría de nosotros.

-¡En tres meses cumplo diecisiete!-Dijo Hugo, extremadamente molesto.-Lily también es chiquita.

-Lo siento, primo querido, pero yo te llevo dos meses, ya cumplí la mayoría de edad. El chiquito aquí eres tú.-Respondió la pelirroja.

-¡OH POR MERLÍN!-Gritó la única rubia de la habitación, soltando la mano de su novio y corriendo hacia Lily, la intuitiva chica había pasado la vista por la mano de su pelirroja amiga y había descubierto la diminuta serpiente en su dedo corazón.- ¡Dime qué…!

-¡Calla Marie! Si mi papá nos está esperando, tenemos que ir. No hay que hacerlo esperar.-Objetó la pequeña Potter, empujando a Marie hacia la puerta y tomando la mano de Scorpius y saliendo presurosa hacia la oficina de su padre. Sin embargo cuando ya todos caminaban rápidamente ella se quedó un poco rezagada, ya que Scorpius había disminuido la velocidad.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Marie?-Susurró el rubio.

-Porque primero hay que decírselo a mi papá y a mi mamá, y a Draco y a Astoria. Y Marie es tan chismosa que si se lo dijera a ella, ya a estas alturas hasta Sir Nicolásy Helena Ravenclaw lo sabrían.

-¿Qué hay que decírselo a tus padres…?-Preguntó Scorpius, un poco nervioso.

-Claro, o pretenderás que me lo calle; tengo que decírselo. Papá jamás me perdonaría que no lo hiciera, y yo enloqueceré si no le digo a mamá.

-¿Pero ya…?

-¿Quién lo diría? Scorpius Malfoy asustado.-Espetó burlonamente la pelirroja.- Tranquilo, mamá y papá van a estar felices, lo diremos a penas crucemos la puerta, ¿sí?-Malfoy se limitó a asentir.

Pronto alcanzaron al grupo y hablando animadamente llegaron a la oficina de Harry Potter. Un corazón Gryffindor y uno Slytherin latían fuertemente, nerviosos, pero emocionados, era cierto que nada malo ocurriría.

Adentro se encontraban Harry y Ginny Potter, Draco y Astoria Malfoy, Blaise y Pansy Zabini, Neville y Luna Longbottom, y Ron y Hermione Weasley. A demás de todos los convocados: Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, Andrew, Rose, Hugo, Albus, Marie, Nicolas, Mary Anne, Louis, Max y Rebecca y todo el resto del Clan Weasley con sus hijos y parejas.

-Mamá, papá.-Dijo Lily, logrando la atención no solo del matrimonio Potter, sino de todos los presentes.-Esto, Scorpius y yo tenemos algo que decir…

-Harry, Ginny…Quiero que sepan algo, queremos…Nosotros, no ahora, pero nosotros, esto…-Lily apretó la mano de su novio y le sonrió, para que se tranquilizara y siguiera adelante. –Lily y yo vamos a comprometernos.

Marie, que ya intuía la revelación, saltó y aplaudió; todas las primas Weasley se abrazaron con Teddy, Albus, Andrew, Nicolas y Louis, Max y Hugo. Hermione saltó de emoción y corrió a abrazarse con Luna, Neville y Ron se quedaron de piedra, y por último los futuros consuegros se abrazaron igualmente. Cuando el abrazo se disolvió, la feliz Astoria, sonriendo, abrazó a Lily, imitada por Draco, a su vez, Ginny y Harry abrazaron a Scorpius.

-Siempre te consideramos parte de la familia, pequeña.-Susurró Astoria.

-No faltaba más, Lily Malfoy.-Dijo Draco, sonriendo.

Halagos similares recibió el pequeño Malfoy por parte de los Señores Potter, luego de eso miró a Lily y sonrió, se abrazaron dulcemente, para luego mirar a sus amigos. La cara de todos era de completa felicidad, excepto la de Albus, que era un divino poema.

-Al…-Tanteó Lily.- Hermanito…Albus, dí algo hermano, por favor.

-¡Tú!-Gritó señalando a Scorpius.- ¡Y Tú! ¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme que planeabas desposar a mi hermanita, 'mejor amigo'?

-Albus, yo…Lo siento amigo. No se me ocurrió que quisieras saberlo, es más no se me ocurrió. Solo pasó…Fue, como un impulso.

-Sí, sí, sí… ¡Por favor!-Exclamó la feliz Ginny.- Tenemos tiempo, así que pueden dedicar cuanto quieran a explicar cómo ocurrió esto.

-No es muy largo, en realidad.-Dijo Lily.

-¡No importa!-Secundó una aún más feliz Astoria.- Siéntense, pueden comentar todo con lujo de detalles.

Una vez que todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados, cada uno al lado de su pareja, en suaves sofás, mullidos Puffs y en cojines dispuestos en el suelo; la nueva y oficial pareja comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido, desde el momento en que Lily decidió arriesgarse por ambos, hasta el instante en que el grupo comisionado de buscarlos los interrumpió.

-¡Igualita a tu padre, querida Rosie!-Exclamó Hermione.

-Lo mismo dijo Lily.- Masculló la aludida.- ¡De haber sabido que estaban así no hubiera entrado!

-O de haberle hecho caso a mi Novia.- Apuntó Nicolas Zabini, mirando dulcemente a Marie.

-¡Nada mejor que Hugo!- Exclamó Dominique entre carcajadas, que era abrazada por su novio.- Estaba peor que un tomate.

-¡Ah! Dirás que estaba peor que tu tía Ginny.- Corrigió Draco, sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡Malfoy!-Respondió la aludida, enrojeciendo, y logrando que la comparación de Rubio se plasmara.

-Vez, lo dije…Como un adorable tomatito.-Se burló, pero al ver la mueca de la matriarca Potter se retractó, levantando las manos en son de Paz.- Ya, ya…Nada de Ginnys ni Tomates. Relájate Rojita.

-Sabes que nunca me gustó que me dijeras así, Huroncito.-Refutó ella, riendo.

-Menos mal que no somos celosos, ¿no Astoria?- Comentó Harry.

-Habla por ti, Potter.-Se giró a su esposo y lo miro seriamente.- ¿'Rojita'? ¡Rojita!

-Astoria, tu sabes que es un juego, amor. Tú insististe en que Ginevra y yo debíamos tener una relación más fuerte.

Su esposa, sonriendo de lado se acercó a él lo suficiente como para tomar una de sus orejas y tirar de ella. El rubio lanzó fuertes alaridos de dolor, mientras que todos los presentes estallaban en carcajadas. Luego del momentáneo y breve ataque de la Señora Malfoy, el matrimonio se unió a las risas.

-Hijo…-Farfulló lagrimeando y aún riendo Draco.-Cuídate de Lily y las bromas si resulta ser igual que tu madre.

-¡No exageres Malfoy! Mi hija no será celosa con Scorpius.-Apostó Harry.

-¡No!-Ironizó Pansy.- Si se parece solo un poquito a Ginny, querido amigo, Scorpius va a tener que cuidarse.

-¡Y mucho!-Completó Blaise.

-Yo confío en Lily.-Comentó sonriente, Scorpius.

-Solo espero que si se parece a algún Weasley, sea a su madre y no a Ron, ¿cierto?

-Yo también te aprecio querido Neville.-Se quejó el aludido.

Los más pequeños de la reunión no paraban las carcajadas en ningún momento, exceptuando a Lily y a Scorpius que no paraban de hacer comentarios jocosos sobre las situaciones que los adultos argumentaban.

-¡Circe! Casi se me olvida.-Comentó Ginny, al cabo de largas horas de risas.-Esta mañana recibí un paquete para todos, es de una tienda que está de aniversario. Lo manda…-La pelirroja busco en su bolso y extrajo una inmensa caja.

-¡George!-Gritó Ron, viendo la inscripción del paquete.

Ginny arrojó la caja al centro de la estancia, sonriendo. Los 'chiquillos' se abalanzaron sobre ella, obviando nuevamente a la reciente pareja.

-Están muy maduros, ustedes dos. Miren a Vic, haciendo tanto desastre.-Señaló Luna, mirándolos seriamente. Ellos mantenían su abrazo y sonreían abiertamente. Ante la acusación de su Madrina, la Potter respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estamos disfrutando esto, Madrina, es como si estuviéramos en otro mundo.

-¡No hay mundo que se resista a las serpientes de papel y goma de Sortilegios Weasley!-Gritó Teddy, saltando desde detrás de ellos y rociándolos con esos y otros surtidos de los Weasley.

Luego de la provocación del Metamorfomago nadie logró contener las maromas y acrobacias de Lily, rociaba a quién pudiera con papelillo pegajoso, que se adhería al cuerpo y lo dejaba de todos colores por horas, o con las serpientes de goma que se enroscaban en el primero objeto que sintieran y comenzaban a hacerle cosquillas hasta que pasaba el efecto.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 6.30 de la tarde todos se hallaban tirados en el suelo, jadeantes y sonrientes, los restos de los desastres en la oficina de Harry Potter se encontraban por doquier. Todos los presentes que habían permanecido en ella durante los ataques con las tonterías de los Weasley, estaban rodeados de plumas producto de las almohadas que explotan solas, manchados con el papelillo, con los cabellos electrizados por las sortijas y gargantillas que transmitían corriente y con un terrible dolor de cabeza por tantas risas.

-Creo que nos pasamos un poquito, ¿no?-Dijo riendo, Ron.

-Solo un poco.-Respondió Pansy.

-Pobres elfos, que desconsiderados fuimos. ¡Por Merlín! Que desastre, van a tener que limpiar muchísimo, y todo está pegajoso y manchado. Pobres…Tal vez podríamos ayudarlos un poco, si comenzamos a limpiar ahora tendrían menos trabajo que hacer…

-¡Hermione!-Bufaron todos los presentes.

-Tía Mione, ¿enserio?-Soltó escéptica, Dominique.

-El PEDDO la tiene mal querida Nique, eso es todo.-Apuntó su esposo.

-¡No me tiene mal, Ronald!

-Claro, claro. Te creemos Herms, no te preocupes, todos aquí te entendemos y sobre todo, te apoyamos. ¡Todo va a estar bien!-Dijo condescendiente Ginny.

-¡Tío Harry! –Llamó Marie Longbottom luego de que las burlas a la Señora Weasley Granger hubieran culminado. -¿Por qué nos mandaste a llamar a tú oficina? No creo que fuera para armar todo este alboroto.

-¡Oh! Cierto. Casi me hacen olvidar eso.

-_Tue cupa de Gineva_.-Se defendió infantilmente Pansy, señalando a la aludida con un dedo enérgicamente y haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquila bebé Pansy.-Dijo burlonamente Harry.- Nadie tiene la culpa, todo está bien.

-Claro.-Dijo sarcástico Draco.-Si hubiera sido mi esposa seguro la estarías reprendiendo, ¿no?

-¡Ese no es el caso!-Se defendió el Niño-Que-Vivió y Venció.

-Ya, ya…Que quiero oír que pasa.-Dijo Luna.

* * *

><p>¡Oh Suspenso! ¿Qué pasará?<p>

Díganme...les gustó o lo odiaron?

De verdad espero que les causara un poquiiitititititito de gracia al menos, porque la idea es aligerar un poco el futuro del Fic, que estará bastante crudo en poco.

¿Saben algo? Me enteré de que si le dan clic al botón que dice 'Review' Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter se aparecerán (TODOS JUNTOS) en su casa mojaditos por la lluvia y con sus sonrisas perfectamente Sexys.

Así que no esperen más y dejen su Review:)  
>Besos.<p>

SnapeBlack


	16. Toma de Desiciones

Hola Lectores amados!

¿Cómo están? Me extrañaron? No me demoré nada en subir...

Espero disfruten el capítulo...Lo que tienen algunos capítulos ocurre al fin, ¿me siguen? Lean y lo sabrán:)

Como siempre, no soy Jotaká, nada de esto es mío lastimosamente, si no estaría casandome con Tom Felton, y les juro que Fred y Sev no estarían muertos, pero la realidad aplasta.

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 16. Toma de Desiciones.**

-Verán, tendremos el primer concilio de ataque y defensa contra los NeoMortífagos el lunes, es decir, en cinco días, a las tres de la tarde, en el Gran Comedor.

-Oh.-La euforia colectiva por los Sortilegios Weasley se desvaneció de inmediato.

-Sí, mal momento para decirlo, pero había que hacerlo. En fin, por parejas, necesito que reporten al menos una idea de cómo enfrentarnos a los NeoMortífagos. Díganme con quien van a agruparse para anotarlos.

Al cabo de una hora todas las parejas estaban perfectamente ensambladas: Harry y Ginny, Draco y Astoria, Ron y Hermione, Blaise y Pansy, Neville y Luna, Bill y Fleur, Charlie y Lizzie, Percy y Audrey, George y Angelina, James y Katherine, Teddy y Victorie, Max y Rose, Albus y Mary Anne, Hugo y Jessica, Pete y Molly, Jacob y Lucy, Oscar y Meghan, Andrew y Dominique, Louis y Alex, Fred y Leanne, Jason y Roxanne, Nicolas y Marie, Zac y Rebecca, y por último Scorpius y Lily. La lista de parejas fue entregada inmediatamente a Kingsley Schacklebolt, de manera que el día de las exposiciones de ideas este pudiera contar con la cantidad exacta mínima de ideas.

Durante toda esa noche y los cuatro días que le siguieron las 24 parejas se mantuvieron concentradas en su misión, llegando al extremo de no abandonar sus habitaciones en ningún momento, trazando detallados mapas y redactando planes intrincados y rigurosos. Cuando el reloj marcaba las tres menos cinco del lunes las 48 personas se hallaban distribuidas en todas las mesas del Gran Comedor, dando los últimos toques a sus ideas. Gritos y comentarios de los más jóvenes se escuchaban por doquier.

-¡Demonios Andrew! Te dije que eso no era así…

-Créeme Meg. Estos pasadizos son la clave.

-¡No Hugo! No podemos convocarlos a todos.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que íbamos a hacer eso, Becca?

-¡Los dementores no son buena idea Jason!

-¡¿Podrías prestar atención, Nicolas André Zabini Parkinson?

-¡AGH! ¿Enserio Scorpius Hyperion? Si Draco se entera, ¿Qué diría?

-Cálmate Le, estoy seguro de que vamos bien.

Mientras tanto los adultos disfrutaban la vista de sus hijos, sobrinos y familiares luchando por presentar una idea aceptable.

-¡Tiempo Fuera!-Anunció a las tres en punto el Ministro de Magia, entrando a paso majestuoso al Salón.-Se veían divertidísimos haciendo tanto alboroto.-Le susurró a Draco y Harry.

Según la lista que Harry Potter había redactado los primero en exponer sus ideas serían justamente el matrimonio Potter Weasley, seguidos del Malfoy Greengrass, ambas ideas fueron aceptadas rápidamente por el ministro, las ideas de los matrimonios: Weasley Granger, Zabini Parkinson, Longbottom Lovegood, Weasley Delacour, Weasley Pope, Weasley MacShane, Weasley Johnson, Potter Marshall y Lupin Weasley fueron igualmente recibidas sin dificultad alguna, sin embargo los problemas iniciaron con la exposición de los primeros 'chiquillos': la pareja de Max Frost y Rose Weasley, la situación era dominada claramente por Rose, convirtiendo la idea de dividir a los voluntarios en quince grupos que serían colocados en los quince puntos más débiles y estratégicos a la vez del castillo, pero al momento de explicar los puntos de ubicación por parte de Max ocurrió el primer desliz. Su plan tenía un diferencial de puntos y grupos, lo que significaba un grupo sobrante y que Rose no supo explicar. Aún así, con la promesa de la joven al ministro de revisar los puntos y los grupos, la idea fue tomada en cuenta. Al segundo hijo de los Potter con Mary Anne les fue excelente, no tuvieron inconveniente en su presentación, por lo que fueron aceptados de inmediato. Otros problemas y nuevas ideas se sumaron con las presentaciones de las demás parejas, hasta que finalmente les tocó el turno al último grupo: Lily y Scorpius, que propusieron una de las ideas más fuertes y valerosas para todo el equipo de trabajo, habían pensado en todo. En su exposición se complementaban, terminando las frases e ideas del otro y respondiendo preguntas que no surgían.

-La distribución de tareas para el primer ataque debe realizarse de inmediato, para que…-Comenzaba Lily.

-Todos estén preparados y listos. A demás creemos que la fecha de la primera intifada debe ser precisamente calculada según nuestras posibilidades de acción.-Continuaba Scorpius hasta que era interrumpido por Lily nuevamente.

-Y así asegurar una victoria a nuestro bando. Los pasadizos deberían cerrarse cuanto antes, para evitar entradas sorpresa y así reducir la cantidad de custodios en sus entradas.

-Los ataques deberían realizarse, así mismo por parejas, un miembro visible y otro oculto bajo un encantamiento.

-Los presentes en esta reunión serían las cabezas de grupo, con las mismas parejas, o en distinto orden, según su propia elección. Y cada cabeza de grupo iría acompañado por un auror del Ministerio y una Medimago o aprendiz de dicha profesión…

-Exceptuando a los grupos integrados por Astoria Malfoy, Lizzie Weasley, Ginevra Potter, Luna Longbottom, Pansy Zabini y Lily Luna Potter, ya que ellas podrían cumplir la función de Medimagas.

-Para concluir la formación de los grupos, estos irían acompañados de una o dos criaturas mágicas aliadas: Centauros, Gigantes, Elfos, Licántropos o Dementores.

-Excelente planteamiento, jóvenes. Estoy muy satisfecho con sus ideas.-Dijo Kingsley, sonriendo.

-Kings.-Interrumpió la pelirroja. Cuando este la miró y asintió ella continuó.-A demás contemplamos una parte final del plan, que ocurriría inmediatamente después de que los, con el favor de Dios pocos, heridos estén curados. ¿Podemos hacerla pública?

-Claro pequeñita, es su exposición.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión, temblando de emoción.

-Inmediatamente el último herido esté curado, Lily y yo celebraremos una pequeña ceremonia de Matrimonio, aquí mismo en Hogwarts, para unir nuestras vidas, que será presidida por la Profesora McGonagall.-Ambos sonrieron y la pelirroja acarició, casi inconscientemente el anillo de Compromiso Malfoy, que reposaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, era una verdadera obra de arte: un enorme diamante perfectamente pulido destacaba en el medio y estaba rodeado de pequeñas amatistas en su totalidad.

-¿Qué?-Soltaron varios luego de comprender el significado de las palabras de Scorpius.

-La profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo, el profesor Snape y el profesor Dumbledore nos apoyan, y ustedes ya conocían nuestro compromiso.-Dijo Lily sonriente.

-Bueno sí, pero ¿ya?-Preguntó Ginny.-Recién hace cinco nos dijeron que estaban 'pre-comprometidos'.

-Sí mamá. Entonces lo dijimos, pero tal vez mañana podríamos estar muertos. Si algo ocurre durante esta Guerra No Declarada, quiero que pase al lado de mi esposo. Somos jóvenes, lo sé, pero no estamos cometiendo un error.

-Si ustedes lo dicen, pequeños.-Dijo Draco, levantándose de su asiento.- Tienen la bendición de la familia Malfoy y Greengrass.

-Y la de la familia Potter.-Dijo Harry.

-La Weasley, que no pinta tanto en esto, también los apoya.-Dijo Hermione.

Pronto, las muestras de afecto hacia los futuros esposos se hicieron presentes.

-¡Oh Merlín!-Gritó Lucy, de improvisto, aterrada.

-¿Qué pasó Lu?-Preguntó Roxanne.

-¡Lily se va a casar!

-Duh, tonta, eso ya lo sabíamos, lo acaban de de… ¡Merlín! ¡Lily se va a casar!-Rápidamente y cómo una onda expansiva, la histeria de 'Lily se va a casar' cundió por toda la congregación de primas Weasley y sus amigas.

-¿Chicas? Me están asustando.-Dijo la pelirroja que era objeto de las inquisidoras y herméticas miradas de sus primas.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Que te vas a casar!-Dijo Rose, como si eso explicara todo.

-Querida Rosie, eso ya lo sé princesa.-Dijo esta condescendientemente.

-¿Pero es que no lo entiendes?-Inquirió Mary Anne.

-¿Por qué nos hace esto?-Apuntó Molly a sus primas y amigas, señalando a Lily acusadoramente.

-¡Enserio no las entiendo! ¿Qué les hago?-Preguntó la interpelada, asustada.

Pero las jóvenes se habían dado media vuelta y corrían a una mesa donde se sentaron en círculo y comenzaron a anotar datos en pergaminos y cuadernillos.

-¿Rosas y Lirios?-Preguntó Dominique.

-En blanco y dorado ¿Cierto?-Continuó Leanne.

-¿Vestido o túnica?

-Yo creo que vestido, Vic.-Respondió Jessica.

-¡Ella debería colaborar!-Bramó Meghan.

-Es que no nos entiende. ¡Y eso me exaspera!-Contrapunteó Marie.

-¿De qué color todas las Damas? Pensaba que la Dama Principal en Turquesa, y todas las demás en lila, un solo tono y en un diseño distinto cada uno.

-Me gusta esa idea Alex, pero… ¡Lily Luna Malfoy, ven acá en este mismo instante!-Gritó Becca. La mencionada, un tanto temerosa se apresuró a la mesa de sus amigas y se sentó al medio.

-A ver…Si el ataque es el 15 de junio, supongamos que el 25 sería la ceremonia, ¿cierto?

-Supongo.

-¡No supongas! Es tu boda…Debes colaborar.-Regañó Victorie.- Vamos de nuevo, ¿vestido o túnica?, ¿rosas y lirios?, ¿damas en turquesa y lila?, ¿blanco y dorado?, ¿día o noche?, ¿traje negro o gris?

-Me mareas Vic, pero ya las entendí.-Dijo una muy sonriente Lily. Tomó las notas de sus primas y comenzó a revisarlas.- Quiero vestido, no túnica, y en blanco, no en hueso ni marfil ni nada de eso. Me gusta lo de blanco y dorado, aunque me gustarían detalles que entrelazaran el Esmeralda de Slytherin con el Rojo Gryffindor. Las rosas y los lirios son mi perdición, y lo saben. Lo de las damas también me parece buena idea, pero me gustaría más en Zafiro y Gris, ¿no creen? Obviamente será en la noche, es más romántico. Y si no veo a Scorpius Malfoy en un Esmoquin o en una Túnica en color negro ¡no me caso!

-¡Eso! Sigue así…Derrama ideas, nosotras anotamos.-Aplaudió Mary Anne.

Unos pasos más atrás Scorpius hacía lo propio con sus amigos.

-Esto, ¿Albus?

-¿Qué?-Respondió, un poco molesto.

-Quiero pedirte algo.

-Ahora si piensas en mí, ¿no?

-Por favor. Es algo que es muy importante para mí, y solo tú podrías hacerlo amigo. De verdad quisiera que fueras mi padrino.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó dejando caer su máscara de resentimiento para ver como el rubio asentía enérgicamente y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Claro que seré tu padrino, Malfoy. Disculpa mi actitud es que me sentí…

-Desplazado.-terminó el rubio.

-Vamos a ver que hace mi hermana y su combo, ¿quieres?-Ambos se acercaron a la mesa, movidos por la curiosidad.

-¡Largo!-Gritó Lily, tapando varios pergaminos.

-Pero Lily…-Dijo Scorpius, intentando ver más allá de las manos de todas las mujeres congregadas.

-Ahora no amor. Mis primas me necesitan debo estar aquí un rato. A las diez donde siempre.-Dijo en un susurro, besando suavemente sus labios.

-Te espero.-Respondió el rubio para darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.-Albus, ¿vienes?

-Claro, ya voy.

Cuando todos los chicos se hubieron ido Ginny y Astoria se acercaron a las jóvenes, seguidas de Pansy, Luna, Hermione y Katherine.

-¿Podemos ayudar?

-Claro mamá. Mira esto…-Indicó Lily, pasándole unos bocetos de vestidos de novia que Dominique rápidamente había diseñado.- A mí personalmente me gusta este que parece de princesa pero en capas, con cola y un lindo descote. ¿A ti?

-Si ese te gusta cariño. ¡Que sea ese!

-¡A demás está hermoso!-dijo Hermione tomando el dibujo de su sobrina en sus manos.

Con un ágil movimiento de varita, Dominique apareció un taburete, una cinta de medir, y un millón de telas en blanco.

-Párate ahí. ¡Derecha!-Dijo la auto encargada de las vestimentas para la ocasión.

-¿Qué harás?-Inquirió Lily.

-Comenzar a medir para poder tener los vestidos listos, ¿qué creías? Lucy, tu eres buena en esto. Te reclamo como mía, serás mi asistente, y de nadie más.

-Claro Nique. ¿Anoto las medidas?

-Por favor.

Y así comenzaron los preparativos para el rayito de luz en medio de aquella guerra. Entre tules y sedas, brillos y mates, diseños y bocetos pasaron las horas, riendo y exasperándose de cuando en vez.  
>Cuando el reloj marcaba las 9.50 de la noche el vestido de novia de Lily ya parecía tener forma, así como los 14 trajes de las Damas. Los zapatos, corbatas, ramilletes y accesorios ya estaban encargados, y los servicios necesarios contratados.<p>

-Chicas, lo siento, pero Scorpius me espera, así que hasta aquí llego yo por hoy. Nos vemos mañana. Aunque deberíamos trabajar un poco en el ataque, ¿no?

-¡Bah! De eso que se encarguen los hombres.-Sonrió Pansy. -Adiós pequeña.

Luego de las despedidas, la pelirroja salió sonriente del Comedor, en dirección a las habitaciones de los Premios Anuales de Hogwarts, que se hallaban desalojadas, donde su rubio la esperaba.

-Señora Malfoy.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas luego de haber cerrado la puerta.-La estaba esperando. Ella se giró para quedar de frente a Scorpius, sonrió una vez más y lo abrazó, el buscó los labios de ella y los besó con extrema pasión, ambos jugaban con sus cabellos y ropas, deslizaban sus manos por cada centímetro de piel disponible al tacto. El rubio recorrió con sus labios todo el camino de la carmesí boca de la pelirroja hasta su cuello, donde traviesamente mordió la cicatriz que hacía casi 6 meses acompañaba a Lily.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, él acarició su rostro, ella cerró los ojos y se sintió amada por primera vez en su vida; llevó sus manos a la túnica de Scorpius y lentamente desprendió, uno a uno, los botones de esta.  
>No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. Él deslizó su vestido por su cuerpo, hasta que cayó al suelo, y cuando sus manos acariciaron su contorno ella se estremeció. Aquella noche se entregaron por completo el uno al otro, y solo la luna fue testigo de su amor. A la mañana Scorpius abrazaba, cuidaba y vigilaba a su amada Marcada. Y la ropa, aún yacía en la entrada de la Sala Común.<p>

* * *

><p>PD: Vestido de Novia de Lily.<p>

.com/recorte/20070309elpepuage_10/LCO340/Ies/Boceto_vestido_novia_Liz_

* * *

><p>Qué tal el capítulo? ¡AL FIN LO HICIERON! Si no cumple con sus expectativas la escena, lo siento muchísimo, pero a mi me encantó como quedó...Es decir, todo el mundo comprendió que hicieron, pero para el desarrollo que lleva el fic no me gustaba un Lemon propiamente dicho...<p>

Insisto, todo lo escribo en función a los próximos capítulos, que ya con el primero revienta uno de los más trágicos momentos del Fic.

Espero sus Reviews, gracias a todos...Y recuerden:  
>Si le das clic a 'Review This Chapter' Sirius, Harry, Draco, Ron y Snape se aparecen en tu casa:D No esperes más y deja tu Rev:)<p>

Besos.

SnapeBlack


	17. Un reconocimiento, una pérdida

Hola Mis bellas/os(?) lectores...¿Cómo están? Los he echado mucho de menos, pero me quedé esperando al menos un segundo Rev que nunca llegó, así que me decidí a seguir publicando, aunque he de admitir que me entristece que me llegué un único Review por Capítulo...

Pero Pasado Pisado...En este Capítulo se que van a haber más Comentarios...(Verdadita)

Quiero agradecer públicamente a mi queridísima Comadre: Lilius's Fan: Aria, amiga, en estos momentos de desolación y melancolía por ser mi único Review te estoy eternamente Agradecida, pronto te respondo tu Rev. Te adoro.

A todas/os mis lectores pasivos: Gracias por estar allí, se que están, lo siento como mi instinto de Lectora.

Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, Me comentaron que no se abría el Link del Vestido, de verdad no sé como colgarlo bien pero veré si en este intento si lo subo:

.com / recorte /20070309elpepuage _ 10 / LCO 340 / Ies / Boceto vestido novia Liz (Quiten los espacios que hay entre cada símbolo [ / o _]

Ahora sí, los dejo leer.

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 17. Un reconocimiento, una pérdida.**

El despertar de la mañana siguiente para la pareja no fue el que hubieran deseado, luego de tan perfecta noche, de hermosas experiencias que habían grabado en sus memorias desde que habían dicho a sus padres que se casarían hasta el momento en que sus cansados párpados se cerraron luego de su primera noche juntos. El sol brillaba en el cielo y personas corrían en todas direcciones, se había visto desde temprano el estandarte de los NeoMortífagos izarse en las afueras del Castillo, aunque no se avistaba movimiento alguno en el campamento.

La alarma de alerta resonó en todo el Castillo a las diez de la mañana, despertando a la feliz pareja, cuándo se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, entre sollozos, se vistieron rápidamente y corrieron al Gran Comedor, entrelazando sus manos en todo momento. El diezmado grupo de resistentes, conformado por poco más de ciento cincuenta personas, se congregó inmediatamente, dispuestos a escuchar atentamente a Él-Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció.

-Algunos sabrán que ocurre desde temprano en el campamento, otros tal vez solo hayan escuchado rumores, cual sea el caso, la noticia es la siguiente: Está confirmado, hay Mortífagos en todo el borde del escudo protector. Ya nos temíamos que algo así ocurriera, pero pretendíamos atacar antes de que esto ocurriera, tendremos que defender Hogwarts a toda costa. Por lo tanto comenzaremos a actuar antes que ellos; les imploro transmitan toda su atención a mi sobrina Rose Weasley y a mi hija Lily Potter. Por favor diríjanse hasta acá para que separen los grupos y expliquen cómo actuar.

Las dos mencionadas acudieron al llamado de Harry Potter, la primera en hablar sería Rose, para que inmediatamente después se distribuyeran las tareas de cada grupo.

-Buenos días. Se conformarán quince grupos de diez personas, todos con un Líder que mi prima asignará. Los nombraré por apellidos, a menos que sea fundamental dar su nombre, el primer grupo está formado por Fletcher, Lupin Victorie y Lupin Ted, Amanda y Tamara Nott, Athem, Blue, Hezzen, Jaden y Smith; el segundo por: James y Katherine Potter, Crane, Turner, Jones, Heffer, Hoffman, Grafe, Williams y Brown; el tercero: Charlie y Lizzie Weasley, Davis, Miller, Wilson, Moore, Taylor, Anderson, Thompson y Jackson; el cuarto: Percy y Audrey Weasley, White, Harris, Martin, Spencer, Robinson, Clark, Lewis y Lee; el quinto: Scorpius Malfoy, Mary Anne Bennett, Jordan, Walker, Hall, Allen, Young, King, Wright y Hill; el sexto: Hugo Weasley, Jessica Blummer, Scott, Green, Adamson, Baker, Parker, Nelson, Carter y Mitchell; el séptimo: Molly Weasley, Pete Shepard, Nielsen, Roberts, Turner, Phillips, Campbell, Collins, Stewart y Morris el octavo: Lucy Weasley, Jacob Bradley, Rogers, Reed, Cook, Morgan, Bell, Murphy, Bailey y Cooper; el noveno: Meghan Weasley, Oscar Gilbert, Richardson, Cox, Howard, Gray, Wattson, Brooks, Kelly y Sanders; el décimo: Dominique Weasley, Andrew Bentley, Price, Wood, Barnes, Ross, Geller, Coleman, Jenkis y Perry; el onceavo: Louis Weasley, Alex Plommer, Powell, Long, Patterson, Hughes, Butter, Simmons, Foster y Bryant; el doceavo: Roxanne Weasley, Jason Adem, Russell, Griffith, Hayes, Portman, Tipton, Clarkson, Flowers y Clawson; el treceavo: Rebecca Zabini, Zac Fitzpatrick, Moesby, Murray, Moesley, Britt, Fellow, Wels, Morris y Blair; el catorceavo: Marie Longbottom, Nicolas Zabini, Lodge, Brush, Claries, Flint, Rosewell, Windsor, Tilman y Herzing; y por último el quinceavo: Fred Weasley, Leanne Alrich, Newton, VonRueich, Dickinson, McAbbe, Sexton, Allard, Bollet y Hansen. Los que no fueron nombrados, es decir: Harry y Ginny Potter, Draco y Astoria Malfoy, Ronald y Hermione Weasley, Blaise y Pansy Zabini, Neville y Luna Longbottom, William y Fleur Weasley, Max Frost, Lily Potter y Albus Potter, junto con el Ministro de Magia y los Profesores que así lo deseen permanecerán en el Cuartel General que establezcan a continuación. ¿Lils?

-Claro Rosie, a ver, por favor, fórmense por grupos, de derecha a izquierda del Comedor, frente a mí. Gracias. Las personas nombradas al final, colóquense en la tarima. Veamos.-Hojeó sus pergaminos para leer.-Correcto: el grupo uno, acá, tienen que resguardar la Entrada Principal, su capitán es Teddy. El dos: Entrada Lateral Derecha, James. El tres: Entrada Lateral Izquierda, Charlie. El cuatro: Entrada Trasera, Percy. El cinco: Linde del Bosque, Scorpius. El seis: Salida del Castillo, Hugo. El siete: Parcela Este, Molly. El ocho: Parcela Oeste, Lucy. El nueve: Parcela Sur, Meg. El diez: Parcela Norte, Nique. El once: Campo de Quidditch, Louis. El doce: Torre de Astronomía, Roxie. El trece: Pasadizos fuerza 1, Becca. El catorce: Torre de Gryffindor, Marie. Y el quince: Pasadizos fuerza 2, Freddie; el Cuartel General será el Comedor. Verán que en sus grupos, capitanes, están sus parejas y en un solo caso, una amiga de confianza, esto tiene dos motivos: el primero, evitar que se desvivan intentado averiguar el estado de esta, y el segundo, su pareja será asumida como cabeza de equipo, ya que ustedes, líderes verdaderos, estarán encubiertos por un hechizo de camuflaje. Si llegara a comenzar un ataque severo se dejarán ver, de lo contrario vigilarán a sus nueve personas y les salvaran las espaldas. Los equipos encargados de ambas Torres, el Campo y las Parcelas, están perfectamente autorizados para portar y utilizar sus escobas. Es fundamental que se mantengan unidos y que actúen rápido.

Víktor Krum entró corriendo en el Salón y pisándole los talones, Theo Nott con Cho Chang. En el centro de la estancia, exclamó:-¡Son más de cincuenta! Están en todas partes. Los NeoMortífagos.

Lentamente procesaron la información, la primera en reaccionar fue Lily, para retomar el mando: -Equipos, apresúrense a colocarse en sus posiciones, recuerden las indicaciones, oculten a sus líderes de inmediato.-Los interpelados comenzaron a actuar, todos los grupos estaban listos para partir, esperando la señal de salida, menos uno: el quinto.  
>-Confío en ti, Hyperion.-Susurró Lily, abrazando fuertemente a Scorpius, intentando retener las lágrimas.-Te amo.<p>

-Y yo a ti, Lily Malfoy. No tengas miedo.-Dijo acariciando su roja cabellera.-Pronto habremos acabado y en poco tiempo estaremos casados, con todos nuestros seres queridos.

-'Ni Voldemort, ni Grindelwald ni este tal Tom lograrán sepáranos.'-Recitó ella esa frase, la primera promesa de amor eterno de su Rubio.

-No lo lograrán pelirroja. Te adoro.-Rozó suavemente sus labios y sonrió.-Debo irme, hechízame, así podré salir.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? Quédate aquí, que vaya Max en tu lugar.

-Confía en mí. Nada malo va a ocurrir. Hazlo ya.-Renuente, Lily apuntó a Scorpius y murmuró el encantamiento. Segundos más tarde no se podía ver ni rastro del rubio, sin embargo este se volvió a acercar a ella, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó. Luego se separó, avisó su presencia y guió a su grupo a exterior, era el último equipo en salir, ante la triste y perdida mirada de la Gryffindor.

-Vamos amor.-Dijo Ginny, notando el estado de su hija y abrazándola.- No tienes por qué preocuparte. Todo va a estar bien.

-No lo sé mamá, presiento que va a suceder algo malo.-Sollozó.

-Son solo los nervios, nada malo va a ocurrir. Ahora, vamos allá. Para algo nos quedamos, ¿Cierto?

Las dos primeras horas del reconocimiento de los enemigos transcurrieron sin problemas, el Mapa de los Merodeadores indicaba que justo al borde de todas sus defensas se hallaban cerca de 70 de ellos, pero se limitaban a permanecer allí, observando.

A la tercera hora algo cambió.

-¡Atacan!-Gritó la voz Krum, resonando en todo el primer piso del Castillo.

Más personas corrían en todas direcciones, escobas pasaban volando por el cielo y chorros de luces se veían por doquier. Un zumbido ensordecedor detuvo la acción de inmediato, luego una silbante y fría voz proveniente de ninguna y a la vez de todas partes comenzó a hablar:-Mis fuerzas, no busquen asesinar, busquen a nuestro objetivo, hieran a cuantos se atraviesen en su búsqueda, pero no asesinen, no es nuestra hora aún. No se preocupen por su Princesa Pelirroja, ella no es nuestra presa, por hoy.-Y el zumbido cesó así como empezó, de golpe.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Rosie, temerosa.

-Un viejo truco de Voldemort, me pregunto quién se lo habrá dicho a Tom.-Farfulló Harry Potter.-No pasa nada, él ni siquiera debe estar cerca.

-¿A quién crees que estén buscando, amor?-Inquirió preocupada Ginny.

-No lo sé, tiene que ser alguien que guarde relación con los Traidores y Enemigos de Voldemort, en estos momentos, podría ser cualquiera.

-Menos yo.- Apuntó tristemente Lily.- No quiero que les ocurra. Me siento mal, quiero decir, porqué me deja a mí por fuera del riesgo, me siento como si fuera especial o algo así, no quiero…

-Tganquila pgeciosa, ya sabíamos eso. Ya has pasado pog mucho, no te quejes de tu fogtuna.

-¿Fortuna dices, Tía Fleur? ¡¿Fortuna? Precisamente porque he pasado por eso sé que le puede ocurrir a quién buscan, solo con que lo marquen sufrirá por horas. Yo no quiero que esto le ocurra a nadie.-Respondió Lily, rozando el único pétalo visible del oscuro y por fin cicatrizado lirio.

Los presentes se sumieron en un espeso silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Eh ¿saben algo? Según el plan de Lily deberíamos ir justo ahora a ver cómo van los grupo, ¿o me equivoco prima?

-¿Qué? Oh, eh, no. Es cierto, debemos ir.-Respondió la Gryffindor distraídamente.

-Guíanos princesa, ¿a dónde va cada quién?-Insistió Pansy.-Por favor.

La chica pareció reaccionar y animarse un poco, se giró hacia su mochila y extrajo un pergamino.- Esta parte del plan la forjó Scorpius, así que la desconozco, venga, a ver, papá, te toca el punto uno; mamá, el dos; Draco, el tres; Astoria, el cuatro; Ron, el cinco; Hermione, el seis, Blaise, el siete; Pansy, el ocho; Neville, el nueve Luna, el diez; Bill, el once; Fleur, el doce; Rose, el trece, a mí, el catorce y a Albus el quince; Max y Kingsley podrán reforzar a mi papá, igualmente los profesores.-Explicó.- Vamos.

Las diecisiete personas salieron cada quién a su destino, varita en alto, preparados para defenderse. Los panoramas no eran tan terribles como esperaban, sus grupos habían abatido a más Mortífagos, y casi toda la resistencia se mantenía en pie.

Lily se tomó cerca de tres minutos en llegar a su lugar de revisión; cuando lo logró el zumbido comenzó nuevamente:-Queridos míos, tenemos nuestra presa, retírense inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-Era la constante pregunta de los diez combatientes de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Ay no! No, no, no, no…No puede ser, ¿verdad?-Balbuceaba Marie.

-¿Qué te pasa amiga?

-Tranquila Lily, no ocurre nada.-Mintió la rubia.

-Si tu lo dices, iré a revisar el interior de la Sala Común, a ver qué tal quedó.

Una vez la pelirroja se retiró, Marie corrió a abrazarse con su novio.

-Ay Nico, dime que tu no viste lo que yo vi.-Susurraba esta.- Era una alucinación o algo así.

-Espero que así sea nena, eso espero.-Murmuró este.- Vamos al Comedor a ver qué ocurre.

Lentamente se dirigieron al Cuartel, el número de personas era alentador, no se veían moribundos, en ninguna parte, algunos pocos heridos, pero nada de gravedad. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba la mente de la rubia y el moreno: 'Que esté bien, que esté aquí.'

Cruzaron las pesadas puertas y sonrieron, casi todos estaban allí, los posibles objetivos estaban completamente presentes. Menos uno.

Menos él.

-¿Tú crees que…?

-No, espero que no Marie. De verdad.-La frase se vio interrumpida por la entrada de Hermione Weasley, que lloraba amargamente.

-¡No puede ser! Peinamos toda el área, no hay rastro de él.-Gritó con la voz cargada de dolor.

-¿A quién buscaban?-Inquirió alguien fuertemente. Las puertas del Comedor se abrieron fuertemente.

-¿Lo encontraron?-Era Draco esta vez.- ¿Encontraron a mi Hijo?- Ante la triste mirada de su amiga impura su semblante se ensombreció y al punto comenzaron a brotar lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¡No puede ser!

Detrás de él, Astoria gritó desconsolada.

-No puede ser.-Soltó Marie, corriendo a abrazar a su Tío Harry.-Por favor, ¡dime quién era el objetivo, tío!

-¡Scorpius!-Sollozó Ginny.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé...Tortura de la más pura...Espero de todo corazón les guste, y que no me odien por la situación...<p>

Los adoro, espero su Review...Scorp se los agradecería.

Besos. ChicaSnapeBlack


	18. Soledad y Riesgos

Hola mis amadas (os) Lectores...Espero disfruten este capítulo, a mí me encantó.

Sin embargo hay una advertencia...Capítulo un poquito fuerte, quizá no tanto como el siguiente, pero hay ciertos puntos peliagudos.

Nos los entretengo mucho. Disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Vamos, no soy rubia ni mega talentosa, NI INGLESA; así que es fácil; todo es de Jotaká, no mío.

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 18. Soledad y Riesgos.**

En la Torre de Gryffindor se encontraba Lily Luna Potter, donde permanecería durante dos meses, desde aquel terrible día en que la noticia llegó a sus oídos. Jamás se le vio por el Castillo desde que el Pequeño Malfoy fue capturado, se mantuvo encerrada en su desierta habitación; cuando intentaban visitarla, simplemente ignoraba a sus seres queridos, jamás había mostrado sus sentimientos ante nadie, cuando sus amigos y familiares la visitaban se limitaba a permanecer sentada en su cama de doseles, mirando a un punto muy lejano, imaginando a Scorpius, a su adorado Hyperion, en una inmunda celda, sufriendo y muriendo lentamente. Únicamente dejaba que su hermano predilecto, su Tía. P. y sus colorinas sobrinas la vieran derramar un sin fin de lágrimas, enmudecida por la pena.  
>Durante las primeras semanas de encierro voluntario la pelirroja se negaba a ingerir alimentos o bebidas siquiera, se estaba dejando consumir por el dolor, padeciendo el encierro de su amado rubio. Su silenciosa huelga estaba causando estragos en ella, estaba pálida como lo cera, con los ojos hundidos y sin brillo, extremadamente delgada. Ella sabía que no lograba nada con matarse de inanición, pero carecía de las ganas necesarias para alimentarse. No tenía ánimos de nada; pero rondando la tercera semana desde aquel fatídico día sus hermanos habían entrado a su habitación y la habían obligado a comer, puesto que en cualquier momento los efectos de mantenerse sin alimentarse se harían notorios, obviando sus repercusiones ya visibles. Desde ese día Lily juagaba a que desayunaba y almorzaba, incluso a veces sus hermanos la convencían de que cenara, para evitar una recaída de su estado de salud. Pansy Zabini estaba al borde del colapso, se sentía una intrusa, Lily confiaba su dolor solo a ella y a sus Sobrinas, a demás ella quería enterarse de la situación de Scorpius, pero no podría asistir a las reuniones para no alejarse de la pelirroja, ella era el único vínculo entre Lily y el exterior, ya que ella tampoco le concedía un poco de su armoniosa voz a James Potter. Ginevra y Harry habían intentado por todos los métodos que conocían reanimar a su pequeña, pero nada parecía dar resultado, al único que escuchaba fuera de su Tía P., alternativamente, era al hijo mayor del matrimonio Potter. Y lo único que le impedía sucumbir en la desesperación y enloquecer era un pequeño diario que llenaba con cortas frases al finalizar cada jornada.<br>_Día 1__  
><em>_13 de Junio de 2014: Hace pocas horas escuché de boca de la prefecta de Slytherin, mi amiga, Amanda Nott, la peor noticia que he recibido en toda mi vida, Scorpius ha sido secuestrado. Todas las cartas que recibimos se referían a él, aunque no fuimos capaces de captarlo a tiempo; esos Malditos NeoMortífagos estaban realizando rondas en el borde del Castillo y lo capturaron. Realmente no puedo creerlo. Mi Hyperion secuestrado, es horrible. Pansy acaba de irse, estuvo intentando que me calmara, a ella le asignaron la labor de darme la noticia, aunque solo cumplió con la misión de confirmar lo que ya había oído. Espero que esto sea una pesadilla. O que al menos no dure mucho. _  
>Otros días simplemente garabateaba sobre el papel palabras incoherentes.<br>_Día 15__  
><em>_28 de Junio de 2014: Hoy hubo actividad en el campamento que se ve desde mi ventana. Tal vez ahí tengan a Hyperion. Lo extraño, aunque eso no es novedad. _  
>Sin embargo, había días críticos en los que nada ni nadie lograba calmar sus desgarradores gritos desesperados y lastimeros sollozos dolidos.<br>_Día 48__  
><em>_1 de Agosto de 2014: Hoy ha sido terrible, si Malfoy y yo estuviéramos juntos, estaríamos cumpliendo diez meses. Ha sido horrible pasar todo este tiempo sin él. En doce días se cumplen dos meses desde que lo secuestraron. Cada día lo extraño más. Hoy asomada en la ventana lo vi. Enserio lo vi. Todos esos asquerosos asesinos difieren con él por mucho, su rubia cabellera reluciente se dejó ver escasos instantes en medio del Bosque Prohibido. Juro que no enloquecí, de verdad estaba ahí. Mirando hacia mi ventana. Estoy segura de eso, aunque todos intenten convencerme de lo contrario. Juro que el vacío que siento no es de locura. Es de dolor, y de amor._  
>El día 60, momento en que se cumplían dos meses exactos del secuestro del Malfoy, la pelirroja no logró llenar su diario, en cuanto el reloj marcó las doce de la medianoche, sus ojos habían liberado las lágrimas que desde hacía horas había acumulado.<br>-Dos meses.-Murmuraba, en medio de lágrimas y sollozos.-Dos meses. Dos meses Malfoy.  
>A mediodía su estado se había trocado nuevamente, estaba iracunda. Su habitación estaba desecha habían cortinas raídas, sillas volteadas, camas destendidas y miles de pergaminos tendidos en el suelo de la habitación. Para las 3 de la tarde todo seguía igual, salvo la actitud de la pequeña Potter, que de nuevo lloraba amargamente, acariciándose el pecho, justo encima de su corazón, donde grabada con fuego se encontraba la Marca, el Lirio de Ocho pétalos, la marca que en estos momentos, y en el oscuro interior del Bosque del Castillo, era grabada exactamente en el mismo lugar al heredero Malfoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, y aunque él no lo supiera, su futuro se veía más luminoso. A pesar del terrible dolor que entumecía Scorpius.<br>-¿No gritas, Sucio Traidor?

-¡Jamás!-Dijo el muchacho, con la voz cargada de odio y dolor, y los ojos llorosos.- Nunca verás a un Malfoy gritar ante ti. ¡Imbécil!

-Ay, que tierno. Tu noviecita se comportó igual de valiente. Aunque no le sirvió de mucho.-Exclamó Tom Rydle Lestrange, disfrutando del dolor que se filtraba en la voz de su rehén.- ¿Cómo estaba ella?

-¡Maldito Asesino! Eres un...! ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar por ella?-Dijo el débil pero iracundo Malfoy.

-Oh, disculpa, qué desconsiderado.-Dijo con el más frío sarcasmo que poseía, pero que de todas formas no se le acercaba un poco a las dagas hirientes del afilado Sarcasmo Malfoy.- Tal vez si quieras decirme cómo crees que estará ella ahora.

-¡Siendo fuerte!-Espetó orgulloso de su leona.- Siendo valiente, y consciente de que la amo a pesar de que tú existas, ¡Rata Inmunda!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso crees? ¡Malcom! Dile a nuestro querido huésped de honor cómo viste a su amada.-Todos conocían la respuesta, y por ello corearon las carcajadas cínicas de su líder, un mezcla de las maquiavélicas risas de sus padres.

-Tu 'valiente' novia, Malfoy, ha estado encerrada bajo su propia voluntad en su habitación, llorando por ti. Mi fuente dice que ya está loquita de verdad.

-¡MIENTES!-Gritó Scorpius, aunque muy a su pesar sabía que era cierto, el espía que Lily se había ganado entre los NeoMortífagos se lo había hecho saber.

-¡Calla!-Escupió Rydle.- Nielsen, trae la tinta de Sangre de Dragón y Veneno de Acromántula.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Angus Fletcher, el espía, se acercó al Malfoy y mientras simulada abofetearle por hablarle así a su amo, le susurró: -Prepárate chico. La gracia de esta tortura es la tinta. No grites. Piensa en Lily.<br>Y con eso el muchacho se preparó para lo que su acompañante en esos dos largos meses le había advertido, pero nada lograría aplacar el dolor que sintió cuando comenzaron a verter en la ya adolorida herida encima de su corazón, de a gotas, la tinta que sellaría su marca.

-¡Te juro que es él!-Decía Lily, abrazando a Pansy y llorando escandalosamente.- ¡Es él Tía P! Es él. ¡Escucha! Lo están torturando.  
>Los gritos del heredero Malfoy, ante cada gota, resonaban en todo el Castillo, buscando llegar a los tímpanos de su amada pelirroja.<p>

-Cálmate mi niña.-Repetía una y otra vez la pelinegra, abrazándola con fuerza y acariciando su salvaje y roja cabellera.

-Pero es él Pansy. ¡Por favor, hay que hacer algo!-Decía desesperada.

-No podemos hacer nada amor. No podemos arrojarnos a los brazos de los enemigos así como así. A demás, estoy seguro de que esos gritos están siendo amplificados con Magia, para intentar asustarnos.  
>La joven forcejeaba en los brazos de la mujer, intentando zafarse de ellos. Luego de unos minutos lo logró. Y corrió escaleras abajo, en pos de su torturado Rubio. Y es que no le importaba que la apresaran a ella también y que la torturaran hasta morir, con tal de verlo vivo una vez más bastaba y sobraba para hacerla feliz, si no lograba salvarlo, al menos lo vería antes de dar por terminada su vida.<br>Pasó como una flecha por la Sala Común, bajando las escaleras que la conducirían hacia el Vestíbulo.  
>-¡Lily! Al fin te vemos fuera de la Sala Común, tesoro.-Dijo su padre abrazándola firmemente.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Levántate, Niñito quejón!-Espetó la voz de la mano derecha del líder de los nuevos ataques.- Camina, antes de que el Jefe se arrepienta.<p>

-¿Có-Cómo?-Preguntó un desangrado, herido y débil Malfoy.

-Andando, Sucio Cobarde. -Fletcher, que había estado custodiándolo todo el día, le pasó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros, para ayudarle a andar, ya al tanto de los planes.-Aprovecha este momento de generosidad de Tom.-Dijo molesto, Malcom.

-¿Qué...qué pasa Ang?-Preguntó cabizbajo, Scorpius, temblando y aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

-Camina y verás Scorp.-Dijo sonriente su apoyo. Y el chico hizo lo que todos le espetaban, tropezando, cayendo, temblando, llorando y quejándose.

Sus pasos se dirigían cada vez más hacia el Este, punto en que se encontraba el Castillo, aunque el desorientado Malfoy no reconociera el sendero y se viera muerto en muy poco tiempo.

-¡Papá! Papá, por favor suéltame. Tengo que ayudar a Scorp. ¿Lo escuchas papá?

-No Lily, ya no. Ya no se oyen esos gritos. No puedo dejarte salir.

-¡¿No lo entiendes? ¡Acaban de torturar al hombre que amo! ¡Y ya no se escuchan sus gritos! Ellos son malvados, no creo que lo estén dejando descansar… ¡Mamá!- Gritó desesperada a su madre, que la miraba contrariada, claro que entendía lo que su hija sentía, ella también había pasado por esa situación. Pero tampoco quería dejarla ir, temía perderla, que todo aquello fuera una trampa.- ¡Por favor Mamá! Es Scorpius, tú más que nadie sabe lo que es no saber de la persona a la que se ama. Juro que estoy consciente de que puedo morir en el intento, pero necesito volver a verlo madre. Por favor.- Los miró suplicantes, con nuevas lágrimas recorriendo su triste rostro.

La pelirroja mayor se limitó a asentir en silencio, viendo a su mujer decidida a dar su vida por amor, viendo su reflejo plasmado en ella.

-Cuídate Pequeña.- Susurró Harry Potter, abrazándola.- Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámanos. Aquí te esperamos.

-Gracias, los amo. Volveré, lo juro.- Dijo su hija.

Cruzó las puertas de entrada y comenzó a correr, buscando algún destello plateado.

* * *

><p>-Ya puedo continuar solo con él, Malcom.- Soltó Fletcher, sin mirar al hombre que caminaba a su lado.- Ve a decirle a Tom que ya está hecho el trabajo.<p>

-Tú tranquilo Angus, Tom ya sabe que está hecho. Por eso no te preocupes. Y claro, continúa con esa carga. Asquerosa Sabandija Malfoy. Te estaremos esperando.

-Hasta pronto, entonces, Malcom.- El aludido asintió, dio media vuelta y se encaminó al campamento.- ¡Hey! Scorp… Oye, ¿estás vivo, amiguito?- Preguntó asustado.

-Lily.- Murmuró él, con voz ronca.- Lily.

-Ya pronto la verás amigo. ¡Mira! Allá adelante, ¿ves eso? Es Hogwarts. Para allá vamos. Resiste un poco y la verás. Ya casi llegamos, a que ya te molesta el sol, ¿no?

-Lily.-Repetía el rubio.- Dile…Dile que la amo, que siempre la amé. Y siempre la amaré.

-¡No Malfoy! Tú mismo se lo dirás, un poco más y llegamos.

Pero no llegaron, él no llegó. Respirando pesadamente, se desplomó en los brazos de Angus.- ¡No Malfoy! No puedes rendirte, casi llegamos.- Lo llevaba cargado en su espalda, sintiendo sus débiles respiraciones, mientras le hablaba de Lily, de lo fuerte, preciosa y valiente que era.

-Piensa en ella chico, acuérdate de lo que me dijiste cuando recién te dije que yo era un de los espías. Que le pedirías que se casara contigo en cuanto salieras. No puedes rendirte. ¡Hazlo por ella! Por ustedes. Piensa en Cassie o en Orion y Lynx, si no luchas por vivir jamás existirán tus pequeños. Resiste un poco, ¿sí?

Cuando salieron a la cegadora luz de media tarde, el hombre gritó: -¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien que lo ayude!

De pronto, en su campo de visión apareció su pequeña amiga Potter, que corría hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias. Espero de todo corazón le haya gustado mi medio sádico cap.<p>

Gracias por dejar un Review ;) Cada vez que dejas uno un Narggle revive. ¡Evitemos la extinción!

Besos.

ChicaSnapeBlack


	19. Descubrimientos y Curaciones

Graacias, gracias a todas las que me dejaron un Rev. Prontito les respondo como es debido.

Espero de todo corazón disfruten este capítulo que termina siendo uno de mis favoritos;)

PD: Lenguaje fuerte

Disclaimer: Vamos, no soy rubia ni mega talentosa, NI INGLESA; así que es fácil; todo es de Jotaká, no mío.

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 19. Descubrimientos y Curaciones.**

-¡Hyperion!-Fue lo último que escuchó el rubio antes de dejarse llevar a la inconsciencia.

-Hyperion por favor. No te rindas...Abre los ojos, amor.-Susurraba Lily, abrazándolo y llorando.- Aquí estás. Estás vivo, estás conmigo. Ya viene la ayuda mi Hyperion. No te rindas. ¡Mírame! Soy Lily. Tú Lils. Tú Lirio... ¡Lirio! ¡Por Morgana!-Gritó la desesperada pelirroja.- ¡Papá! Papá...Papá por favor. Llama a mi Madrina. ¡Está Marcado! ¡Lo acaban de marcar! Está medio envenenado, mi Madrina sabe cómo actuar. ¡Demonios Malfoy! No te rindas amor, por mí.  
>Draco y Astoria Malfoy, recién llegados del Ministerio de Magia, corrieron a ver a su unigénito.<p>

-¡Scorpius!-Soltó la abatida Madre. -Mi Scorpius. ¡Lily! Pequeña, ¿cómo está?

-Por lo que veo, Astoria, va a estar bien, según creo yo estuve igual. Luna es excelente en esto de heridas y contra-maldiciones. Va a estar bien.-Dijo medio sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

-¡Aquí vengo! Aquí vengo.-Gritó Luna, que corría hacia la reunión precaria de tres Malfoy y una Potter; cargaba un inmenso maletín y enarbolaba su varita. -Lily, princesa, ¿te sientes capaz de asistirme? Pansy y yo no podemos solas. Pero no quiero presionarte, se que verlo así te debe estar destrozando.-Continuó la rubia, abrazando a su adorada ahijada.- Y lo que menos quiero en este mundo, y aún menos bajo estas circunstancias, es forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras.  
>La pelirroja lo meditó un minuto, intuía lo horrible que sería curar aquella envenenada y maldita herida. Sin embargo ella quería ayudarlo, salvarlo.<p>

-Claro que te ayudaré Madrina.

-¿Segura mi niña?- Dudó la rubia Longbottom.

-Tan segura como que me llamo Lily Luna Potter, en algún momento de Malfoy. Tan segura como de que Scorpius Hyperion es el hombre de mi vida. Segura de que te ayudaré a salvarlo.

-Saca tu varita entonces, mi niña. Mientras tus dos hermanos llegan con la camilla podemos ir ganando tiempo. Lo primero que hay que hacer es limpiarla, está toda llena de tierra y suciedad, cosa que podría infectarla; en mi maletín hay un frasquito verde que no está rotulado, búscalo.- La chica obedeció, mostrándole el frasco.- Vierte todo el contenido en la herida, completo Lily, hasta la última gota.

De nuevo la Potter obedeció, mientras que Luna sujetaba fuertemente al moribundo. Una vez que la poción entró en contacto con la sucia herida el Malfoy tembló fuertemente, como si convulsionara.

-Y eso no es nada.-Soltó tristemente cuando la sangre, limpia y pura, comenzaba a manar fervientemente de su pálido pecho.- Ahora es que empieza lo fuerte. ¡Mira! Ahí vienen los Potter.

Albus y James corrían encabezando la marcha, cargando la camilla, detrás de ellos venía Harry, y finalmente Kathe, que cargaba a sus pequeñas de nueve semanas.

Al llegar el mayor de los Potter anunció: -Ginny y Pansy las esperan en la sala de los 'Marcados'. Draco, Astoria, cuanto lo lamento, de verdad. Pero confíen en estas chicas, Scorp quedará perfecto. Mi hijo no morirá por eso, estoy seguro.

Lily y Luna colocaron a Scorpius sobre la camilla, acción que arrancó considerables sollozos al rubio; y luego se encaminaron rápidamente a donde Harry había dicho.

-Harry…-Dijo la Señora Malfoy.- Mi hijo, Harry. ¿Podemos...?

-No, lo siento Astoria, pero no pueden. Bien sabes lo que tienen que hacerle a Scorp. Tú atendiste a mi nena, y te estaré eternamente agradecido. Pero lo que tú hiciste queda esta vez en manos de Ginny y mi hija. Ellas saben qué hacer. Por ahora, te quedarás con Kathe y mis cuñados y cuñadas. En mi oficina.

-Harry, hermano.- Dijo Draco, abrazándolo varonilmente.- Gracias, Confío en ti.

-Draco, a ti te necesito en la sala habilitada para Kings. Ya que tú hijo está fuera de la línea de ataque, somos libres de arremeter contra ellos.- Dijo Potter, sonriendo de lado.- Nunca fui vengativo, y lo sabes. Pero tampoco habían, nunca, atacado a mi hija y a su novio, hijo de grandes amigos, en menos de un año. Así que, ¡Oh, Dulce Venganza! Esos NeoMortífagos pagaran por haberse metido con este equipo.

-Ya llegamos.- Gritó Lily, mientras ella y su Madrina arrastraban la Camilla con Scorpius hacia la mesa donde lo atenderían. –Ya lo limpiamos, fue lo único que alcanzamos a hacer.

-Pans, amiga, enséñale a mi hija el contra-maleficio que usamos.- Dijo Ginny.- Por favor.

-Claro Gins. Ven sobrinita.-Tomó la mano de la menor de todas. Pero ella se resistió:

-¿Y Scorp?

-Tu mamá y tu madrina solo van a revisar qué tan expandida esta la maldición, luego las cuatro lo curaremos.- La confortó Pansy.- Ven.

Se alejaron un poco de la acción y continuó: -El contra-maleficio se llama 'Hectossemprum'. Se aplica delineando la silueta de un pétalo por vez, es decir, conjurándolo una y otra vez sobre la herida de un solo pétalo; ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, claro. Pero, ¿cuál es ese conjuro? Jamás lo había oído.

-Lo creó Severus, hace muy poco.- Contestó ella, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Snape? ¿Cómo?

-Por el cuadro. –Explicó la pelinegra.- Cuándo tú llegaste marcada nadie sabía qué hacer. Tu padre, desesperado, recurrió a su retrato en la oficina de Minerva. Él te examinó, por horas, y luego formuló ese conjuro. Lo creó para ti, Lily.- La pelinegra tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos, a pesar de ser la más fuerte de todos en el grupo, más que Ginevra y Hermione; ya que ella siempre le había guardado un especial e incomparable cariño al ExDirector, que solo se superaba por el amor que le tenía a Blaise, su esposo, y a Rebecca y Nicolas, sus hijos. La pelirroja estaba emocionada, aquel héroe, su héroe de la Guerra, 'El Hombre Más Valiente' que su papá conoció, había hecho eso por ella.- En fin, 'Hectossemprum' cada vuelta que des en el pétalo, deberás alternarla con el Vulnera Sanentum, ya que las heridas, antes de ser Malditas con la Tinta, son creadas con un muy bien manipulado 'Sectumsempra' ¿Lo tienes?

-'Hectossemprum' solo un pétalo, luego de cada giro, un Vulnera Sanentum, ¿cuántas veces hay que conjurarlos?

-Unas veinte o veinticinco veces por pétalo en cada vuelta.

-¿Y cuántas vueltas son?-Preguntó Lily, lanzando furtivas miradas a las dos mujeres que atendían al rubio.

-Eso no se sabe; depende de la herida. Sabrás cuando parar al ver la herida, o el pétalo, exactamente como cuando volviste a estar 'consciente'.- Dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire.

-¿Por qué las comillas, Tía Pansy?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Por un pequeño y terrible detalle, que tú no recuerdas gracias a un muy potente 'Obliviate'.

-¿Cuál detalle?- Apuntó de nuevo la chica.

-Todo el doloroso proceso de conjuros, debe realizarse con el Marcado despierto, completamente consciente. Allá esas mujeres deben estar intentando reanimarlo.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Despierto y consciente? ¡Qué Horror!- La pelirroja hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Estas a tiempo de echarte para atrás linda.

-¡Ni en sueños! Vamos Tía. P.

Caminaron los escasos metros que las separaban de Scorpius, Luna y Ginny y se situaron en las dos puntas de la mesa que estaban disponibles.

-La maldición no sobrepasa el pecho, está muy concentrada, no será muy larga de retirar. Sí responde a los 'Ennervate', pero cede muy rápido, la única forma de que se mantenga consciente es empezando a trabajar.-Dijo seriamente Luna.

-¿Ya aprendiste el conjuro, pequeña Leona?

-¡Listo Ma!-Respondió orgullosa Lily.- ¿Empezamos?

La pequeña Gryffindor se mostraba bastante entusiasmada, aunque por dentro temblara por lo terrible que sería lo que vendría a continuación.

-Lily, te advierto algo, esto es horrible, no voy a intentar convencerte de que no nos ayudes, sería una ridiculez, todas sabemos que tú quieres ayudar. Pero en verdad es fuerte, si en algún momento quieres relajarte un poco, puedes solo alejarte un poco y respirar, o quedarte aquí con él, o como quieras. Pero no tienes que sentirte obligada a algo. ¿De acuerdo?- Inquirió Luna.

-Sí Madrina, no me sobrepasaré. Entendido.

-Perfecto.-Dijo Pansy.- Entonces, de verdad perdóname querido Scorpius… 'Incarcerous'.- Unas fuertes sogas ataron los pies y las manos del chico a la mesa, logrando que este gimiera de dolor.

-Varitas listas.-Acotó Ginny. Todas obedecieron y apuntaron cada una a un pétalo, exceptuando la Señora Potter, que apuntó al centro del pecho del inconsciente rubio. En un estrangulado susurro murmuró: '_¡Ennervate!'. _Para luego, rápidamente apuntar a un cuarto pétalo con su varita.

-A la de tres…-Dijo Parkinson, esperando la reacción del Rubio, que se desató con unas fuertes arcadas.- ¡Tres!

El primer conjuro que salió de las cuatro varitas con un armonioso murmullo, logró que el Slytherin se estremeciera, sin que las arcadas cesaran.

Pasaron quince minutos en los que los 'Hectossemprum' se entrelazaban entre sí, formando un místico rezo, que extraía horribles fluidos ennegrecidos y malditos que se adherían a las puntas de las varitas y que luego eran colocadas en un enorme recipiente. Eso era impresionante. Más no devastador.

Devastador era ver al joven sufriendo terriblemente, gritando, llorando y maldiciendo. Lily sentía que no lograría terminar sus dos pétalos, todavía le faltaba para terminar el primero, y su rubio agonizaba frente a sus ojos de una forma tal que la hacía sentirse torturada, se sentía malvada, ella estaba causándole un terrible dolor a su amado Hyperion; las lágrimas brotaban continuamente de sus ojos, detallando un silencioso e interminable camino. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el primer pétalo el Rubio se descompuso aún más, las arcadas, que sacudían fuertemente su cuerpo se convirtieron en un sanguinolento y asfixiante vómito. Un chillido cargado del más puro terror, provocado por Lily, hendió el aire. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, sangre pura era expulsada por el Rubio.

Luna actuó rápido, como si hubiera estado esperando esa reacción, atrajo una cubeta y un paño; Pansy levantó la cabeza de Scorpius para que este no se ahogara y así pudiera dejar todo en el cubo, mientras tanto, Lily abrazaba a su madre, seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosamente. Una vez los espasmos hubieron cesado, Luna limpió su pálido y semi-consciente rostro.

-De-debemos pa-parar, Ma-madri-madrina.-Sollozó Lily.

-No pequeña, no podemos. Tú puedes terminar la vuelta que quedó inconclusa y marcharte, o quedarte observando. Pero si seguimos esperando no lograremos salvarlo, esto, esta reacción, significa que estamos cerca de lograr que la infección se concentre solo en la marca.

-Terminaré el pétalo.-Susurró Lily, decidida.

-¿Segura linda? Acuérdate de lo que te dije princesa, puedes descansar un rato si quieres.-Dijo Luna intentando reconfortarla.

-¡Ya sé que no 'Tengo' que hacerlo Tía Luna! Pero quiero hacerlo, si esto significa que estamos logrando algo, podemos continuar, puedo continuar.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta tomó la mano de su rubio, la besó suavemente, recibiendo un débil apretón de manos en respuesta; y manteniendo su mano tomada le apuntó al pétalo que ya había iniciado y siguió con los conjuros.

Algunas horas después todas estaban exhaustas, pero mantenían su armonioso cántico, entrelazando con sus dulces y suaves voces los Hectossemprum y los Vulnera Sanentum. Cerca de que se cumpliera la cuarta hora desde que el Rubio había entrado en la enfermería la marca tenía un aspecto terrible, lo que era una excelente señal, se podían distinguir los enrojecidos bordes perfilados de la macabra flor, y las infusiones que eran extraídas de ella se asemejaban más a la sangre que a las horribles capas de infección que se depositaban inicialmente en el cubo.

-Creo…-Balbuceó roncamente la Sra. Zabini.-Creo que ya está listo. Podemos dejarlo descansar. Luna, eres la mejor con Obliviates, ¿podrías?

La aludida solo asintió, apuntó a la inconsciente cabeza del pequeño Slytherin y fuertemente murmuró: -Obliviate.

-Y ahora, ¿qué?-Preguntó Lily, mirando el recién calmado y sereno rostro de Scorpius.

-No nos queda más opción que esperar a que despierte Lily. Pero…hay algo que puedes hacer, por él.-Dijo Luna, sonriendo.

-Lo que pidas Madrina, lo que sea por él.-Lily replicó fervientemente, sin alejar sus ojos del rubio.

-Verás, necesitamos que alguien cuide de él, tiene que ser alguien de confianza, alguien que en cuanto el reaccione, reconozca de inmediato. Y sobre manera alguien que pueda cuidarlo mientras no reacciona.-Explicó Pansy.- Creemos que tú eres la indicada.

-Cuenten conmigo. Puedo… ¿puedo acercarme?

-Puedes hacer cuanto quieras amor.-Respondió Ginny, abrazando a su hija.- Iré con Astoria, ella necesita saber de su hijo.

-Yo iré a avisarle a Draco.-Anunció Pansy, sonriendo y abrazando a Lily.

-Harry solicitó que fuera en cuanto termináramos acá. ¿Puedes quedarte sola con él, Lily?-Inquirió Luna.

-Claro madrina. Cualquier urgencia mamá, Tía. P. y tú tienen sus teléfonos, ¿cierto?-Las tres asintieron.-Perfecto. Las llamo ante cualquier novedad.

Las 3 mujeres salieron, cada una tomando una dirección distinta.  
>-Scorp, ¿me escuchas? Soy Lily, aquí estoy.-La pelirroja se sentó en la mesa donde habían dejado al rubio, al verlo se sorprendió y lo apuntó con su varita.<p>

-¡Mira cómo estás! _Relashio_.

Luego de que las ataduras que lo mantenían fijo al su aposento se soltaran, lo levitó hasta colocarlo en una amplia y suave camilla que se hallaba realmente cerca, y lo dejó reposar en su nuevo lecho. Ella se dedicó a limpiar la enfermería, todos los mantas que habían estado cerca del rubio estaban teñidas completamente de rojo, de sangre. Pronto hubo acabado de limpiar y se acomodó a un lado del herido con una fría compresa para colocársela en su febril frente: y así continuaron pasando las horas, ella cuidando del rubio y él negándose a despertar.  
>Las tres mujeres regresaron bien entrada la madrugada, cerca de las cuatro.<p>

-¡Aún no reacciona!-Exclamó Luna al verlos, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No Madrina, hace como una hora parecía que despertaría, se movía mucho, sollozaba...Incluso hablaba.-Dijo ella, sonrojándose.- Decía: 'Lily' y 'Te amo'. Pero luego de unos quince minutos volvió a enmudecer y a sumirse en el sueño.-Las tres mujeres intercambiaron sombrías y lúgubres miradas, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a la menor. -¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa?

-Lily, pequeña, Scorpius ya debió haber reaccionado.-Respondió una repentinamente pálida Pansy.

-Es peligroso que no haya dado señales de evolución en su cuadro.-Acotó Luna.  
>Lentamente la pequeña Gryffindor comprendió lo que querían decir.<p>

-¡No! Scorpius no va a morir. Ni le va a pasar nada... ¡NO! Y no me miren con lástima.-Les espetó a las tres ante su afligida mirada.-Saben tan bien como yo que nada malo le va a pasar.

-Pero pequeña, ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Intentó calmarla su madre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me tomé yo en reaccionar, Madre?

-Desde que terminamos de curarte hasta que despertaste, siete horas y media.

-¡Lo ven! Miren el reloj, falta más de media hora para que se cumpla el mismo tiempo que yo me tomé.

-Pero ya debería haber dado señales de conciencia, mi niña.

-¿Es qué quieren verlo muerto, acaso? ¿No me escucharon?-Espetó Lily, molesta.-Ya estuvo intentando volver en sí. Hace un buen tiempo. Pero estuvo cerca de lograrlo.

-No lo sé Lily, no es que queramos que algo malo le ocurra, pero…-Comenzó Luna.

-¡Entonces dejen de pensar en esas cosas!-La cortó Lily.- Dejen de pensar que se va a morir, o que algo malo le va a suceder. ¡Sean Positivas, Por Merlín!

Pansy, Ginny y Luna prefirieron callar, no querían enfrentarse a Lily luego de lo que había pasado en el día y desde que había perdido a su rubio.

Quince minutos más tarde la pequeña soltó un grito de júbilo que alertó a la otras tres personas que esperaban detrás de una puertecita a que se cumpliera el tiempo para dirigirse a la oficina de la Directora y consultar con Severus Snape el proceder.

-¡Lily!-Soltó su madre.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?-Gritó cruzando la puerta Pansy.

-¿Scorpius, qué le pasó?-Apuntó Luna.

Pero lo que vieron las hizo frenar en seco y sonreír abierta y tontamente.

* * *

><p>Bieeen. ¿qué tal el capítulo? A mi personalmente me gustó mucho.<p>

Ya, las cosas empiezan a cambiar y a ser más tranquilas. En el próximo capítulo hay una sorpresa;)

Espero sus Revs.

No me extiendo mucho por la situación de mi vida actual.

Besos. Las/os (?) amo.

Chica Snape Black


	20. Noticias y Novedades

****Feliz Año Nuevo Mis lindas (os) lectoras (os). Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor mejorsisimo para este año que empieza.

Y también espero que nos sigamos viendo /leyendo/ por esta vía.

Sin más las dejo para que lean este SUPER cap3 Sorpresa sorpresa:)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de la mejor persona del mundo: J., a excepción de Draco, Scorpius y Harry...Que son solo Míos ;)

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo. 20. Novedades y Noticias**

El rubio estaba sentado en la cama, abrazando a Lily fuertemente, seguía pálido, pero sonreía abiertamente, en brazos de la pelirroja.

-Te Amo Lily. Te amo con todo mi corazón, fueron terribles estos meses, Angus me hablaba de ti, me dijo cómo la pasaste, lo siento tanto.

-No te disculpes Hyperion, yo también te amo. No sabía cómo vivir sin ti. A veces pensaba en escaparme e ir a buscarte, pero siempre me convencía de que volverías y me quedaba en la Torre. Te extrañé tanto.-Sollozaba la feliz pelirroja, mientras se alejaba lentamente de él, con una enorme sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

-Scorpius, querido.-Exclamó Pansy, corriendo a abrazar a su sobrino.

-Al fin, pequeño, te extrañamos tanto.-Dijo Ginny.

-Bienvenido a casa Scorp.-Murmuró Luna, sonriente.

-Gracias, por todo, las quiero. ¿Y mis padres?

-Tu padre está reunido con mi esposo, mi hermano y con alguien más que desconocemos, y tu madre está con mi nuera y mis nietas, esperando noticias de ti. Ya mismo la voy a buscar, tu padre vendrá cuando termine su reunión.-Y sin más la matriarca Potter salió dando saltitos de la lúgubre sala.

-Lily, puedes retirarte, Pans y yo debemos realizarle a Scorpius algunos exámenes, luego podrás volver.

-Anda, respira un poco, y vuelve, ya pasaste por mucho.-Apuntó la pelinegra.

-¿A qué se refieren?-Inquirió el rubio.

-Después de tu partida ella sufrió mucho, y nos ayudó a curarte, por lo que se merece un descanso.

-¡Oh! Dulce Merlín, ¿por qué dejaron que me viera así?

-Ella fue quién te encontró pequeño, ya el primer impacto había pasado, a demás no habría fuerza en el mundo entero que impidiera que nos ayudara. Y curarte no fue la gran cosa.- Mintió Pansy.

-Gracias Mi lirio. Descansa un poco ¿sí? Nos vemos en un rato. Te amo.-La abrazó y se recostó en la camilla, para dar paso a una nueva revisión de su salud.

A la menor no le quedó más opción que retirarse, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts decidió visitar a un viejo amigo, tenía que agradecerle y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba.

* * *

><p>Bajo el encantamiento Muffliato, un pelinegro, un pelirrojo y un rubio discutían con un retrato.<p>

-¿Está seguro de que funciona, Señor?

-Claro Weasley, si la prepararon exactamente cómo les indiqué, no tendrán si quiera que probarla, yo ya me encargué de ello.-Respondió el Retrato.

-No lo tomes mal, padrino.-Apuntó el rubio.-Es solo que las vidas de muchas personas dependen de ello.

-Draco querido. Insisto, si realizaron las tres pociones y las mezclas como les indiqué, todo saldrá de mil maravillas.

-Gracias Severus.-Dijo el pelinegro, mirando intensamente a aquel valiente hombre.

-Por nada, Potter.-Desde detrás de la puerta, la hija menor de Harry Potter, se debatía entre llamar o no a la puerta; hasta que por fin logró hacerlo. -Viene alguien, retiren en hechizo y márchense. Recuerden, es vital que esta información se mantenga lo más secreta posible, para evitar que Maestros Oscuros de la Legeremancia descubran su punto débil y lo utilicen en su contra.

Luego de un asentimiento los tres adultos se marcharon, saliendo por una segunda puerta.

-¿Severus?-Inquirió la dulce voz de Lily.

-Adelante pequeña.-Respondió sonriente. La chica obedeció y se dirigió al centro de aquella oficina, miró a su héroe y sonrió.- ¿A qué se debe tu adorable presencia en esta sombría sala?

Ella no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a acercarse al marco de la pintura del Ex-Director, lo abrazó y besó dulcemente la mejilla del levemente ruborizado personaje. Luego se giró y tomó asiento en el suelo, frente a él, como solía hacer en cada una de sus visitas.

-Gracias Severus.-Logró articular la muy emocionada pelirroja, entre silenciosas lágrimas que clamaban a gritos su felicidad.

-No entiendo princesa.

-Mi Tía P me dijo lo que hiciste por mí. Tú me salvaste Severus. Gracias.

-Sabes que no tienes que agradecer eso.-Respondió.

-Lo sé, pero hiciste tanto por mí, no solo me salvaste a mí de morir, salvaste a Scorpius, te debo tanto amigo. Te debo más que mi propia vida.-Dijo sonriendo y acariciando suavemente el anillo que reposaba en su dedo.

-No hay por qué amiguita. No había tenido oportunidad de felicitarte por tu compromiso, Señora Malfoy.

-¡Oh! Gracias Severus. Y ya que lo mencionas, tengo una pregunta muy importante para ti. ¿Tu marco se puedo mover? Es decir, puede ser retirado de esta oficina y colocarlo, digamos, en el Gran Comedor.

-Supongo que sí Lily, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque no podría casarme sin tu presencia, Severus.-Susurró esta, igual de emocionada que al comienzo de su conversación.- Mi futuro esposo y yo te debemos la vida, y todos mis seres queridos asistirán, sería imposible no ver tu semblante en la ceremonia. ¿Aceptarías ir?

-Por supuesto Lily, no me lo perdería por nada.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio agradable mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Preguntó el hombre del retrato al cabo de un largo tiempo de silencio.

-¿Qué cosa Severus?-Contrarrestó Lily.

-Parecerte tanto a tu abuela, mi adorada Lily. Si tuvieras los ojos de tu padre juraría que eres ella. ¿Cómo logras poseer cada uno de sus gestos? Eres idéntica a ella, tienes su mismo tono de voz, su cálida mirada, y su enorme corazón. Me apreciaste desde siempre, aun conociendo la historia de mi vida, siempre me quisiste, sin importar cómo viví mi triste existencia. Eres única Lily Luna, pero tan parecida a tu abuela; a tu padre.-Respondió el adulto, sonriendo de lado, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Yo te recuerdo a mi abuela?-Inquirió la aludida entre halaga y herida.

-No me malinterpretes pequeña y dulce amiga. Te adoro por cómo eres, por ser tú. No porque sea una forma de mantener a Lily viva en mí, no, jamás. Ambas son tan diferentes, ella es el gran amor de mi vida, y tú la primera Potter que se ganó un importante lugar entre mis afectos. No pienses que te utilizo para ver a tu abuela, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro Severus. Yo también te quiero, tanto, amigo mío.

-Háblame de Scorpius, ¿cómo está él?

-Ya reaccionó, me sacaron de la sala cuando iban a examinarlo nuevamente, y decidí venir a verte, a agradecerte, y a confirmar tu presencia en la ceremonia.

-¿Cómo está tu madre, pequeña? ¿Y tus hermanos?

-Todos están excelente, gracias Severus, Mamá preocupada por la Guerra que se esté fraguando e intentando que la boda salga adelante, feliz de que Scorp haya vuelto; Albus, malhumorado como siempre, pero está feliz por todo esto igualmente, y Jimmy, pobre James, enloqueciendo con Natasha y Natalie, ¿ya las conoces Severus?

-Las vi recién nacidas, tu hermano y su esposa vinieron a presentarlas, pero luego les perdí la pista, me encantaría verlas de nuevo.

-¡Cuando pueda las traeré! Ya tienen nueve meses, están enormes, y preciosas.

-Me encantaría poder verlas, eran todo un encanto, cambiando sus cabellos de colores en toda ocasión. Iluminaban esta habitación casi tanto como solo tú puedes hacerlo.

-Ya te he dicho que no te quejes de la luz Severus.- La pellirroja se levantó, descorrió las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro y encendió las velas que estaban esparcidas en la sala.- Si la mantuvieras así, no tendrías quejas con la luminosidad.

-Aunque debo admitir que me encanta como luce la habitación así, no es esa luz la que tú y tus sobrinitas me traen.-Señaló alicaído.

-Severus.- Nuevamente se aceró al retrató y acarició el frío lienzo, luego posó una mano en las suyas.- Tu vida, tu existencia, estuvo llena de luz, mi abuela te invitó a vivir en la claridad, y por su eterno amor te convertiste, un poco tarde tal vez, pero viviste hasta morir en la luz.

-Hermosas palabras Lily, pero me temo que mi vida de mentiras y traiciones jamás estuvo cerca de la Luz.

-Créeme Severus, irradias luz tu solo, no necesitas que nadie alumbre tu existencia. Eres una excelente persona, un gran héroe.

-No quiero serlo, mis actos no merecen ser llamados valientes ni heroicos.

-¿Ah sí?-Inquirió ella.- Pues lo lamento Severus, siempre serás mi héroe de la Guerra.

-Siendo hija de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, sobrina de los Weasley y de Hermione Granger, es irreverente que digas eso.

-Ellos son héroes del todo el mundo mágico, los Salvadores del Mundo, los vencedores, y estoy orgullosa de ser su familia, pero ellos son eso, mi familia. Tú en cambio eres mi héroe por tus actos, por tus ideales, por como luchaste contra tanto, por como engañaste al mago más temible de la historia, por amor Severus. Acéptalo de una vez.

-Idéntica a tu padre y a tu familia, todos dijeron lo mismo. Gracias Lily, tu compañía siempre es grata.

-Gracias ti Severus, eres muy especial para mí. Oh…-La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se recostó contra el escritorio que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-Inquirió asustado el ExProfesor, pero esta no respondió de inmediato. Al minuto comenzó a negar con la cabeza, luego levantó la mirada y la cruzó con los ojos color Ónix que la miraban perturbados.

-Nada, solo fue un mareo, supongo que serán secuelas del ataque de Halloween, nada grave, en serio.

-Deberías consultarlo con tu madrina, que te haga un chequeo, eso fue hace más de 9 meses, ya deberías estar bien. Si quieres yo mismo puedo revisarte.

-Desde hace dos meses me ocurre con frecuencia, tal vez sea un desajuste hormonal por la depresión en la que me sumí, y mi cuerpo está reaccionando nuevamente.

-Es posible, sí, aunque no menos preocupante.

-Severus, estoy bien, créeme. Ahora, lo lamento, pero ya debería irme, deben estar preguntándose por mí.

-Claro pelirroja, espero verte pronto. Y recuerda mis palabras, realízate un chequeo.

-Tal vez lo haga Severus, nos vemos pronto. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti princesa, saludos a Scorpius de mi parte.

-Con gusto.-La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y se marchó, encaminándose a la sala donde su futuro esposo y su familia la esperaban.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta un nuevo y aún más intenso mareo la azotó, obligándola a apoyarse en la pared para mantenerse erguida y a tomarse fuertemente la cabeza, para mitigar el trastorno, aunque falló y cayó lentamente al suelo, con un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

-Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Severus.-Murmuró cuándo logró enfocar nuevamente la vista.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué haces ahí?-Inquirió Becca, que se dirigía a la enfermería. Se agazapó frente a ella y la miró preocupada.

-Mareo. Están muy constantes, y las mañanas son insoportables, y con el poco tacto con el que mis hermanos me alimentaron estos últimos dos meses, pasaba mañanas enteras vomitando.

-Deberías decirle a alguien que te chequee, ¿no crees?

-Si, debería, cuando Scorpius esté de alta, le diré a mi Madrina que me revise. Genial, ahora que todo vuelve a parecer normal en medio de la Guerra, me enfermo.

-No te saltas ni una Prima.-La pelirroja asintió, dándole la razón.- ¿Estás mejor?-Ella volvió a asentir.- ¿Entramos?  
>La Potter intentó abandonar su sitio en el frío suelo, pero fue en vano, al percatarse, la pelinegra le pasó un brazo por la cintura y con un poco de esfuerza la dejó en pie.<p>

-¿Segura de que aguantas a que le den el alta a Scorp?

-Eso espero, no puede ser tan malo.

Lentamente cruzaron la puerta y vieron la feliz escena, el trío Malfoy se abrazaba fuertemente, las tres sanadoras sonreían ante su éxito y todos sus amigos y familiares se encontraban ahí, igualmente emocionados.

-Lily.-Casi susurró Scorpius al verla entrar.

-¡Merlín Lily! ¿Qué te pasó?-Dijo Astoria.

-Nada, ¿por qué?

-No te ofendas amor.-Respondió extremadamente preocupada Ginny.-Pero pareces un cadáver.

-Eso dolió madre.

-Sabes a lo que se refiere tu mamá, pequeña. Ahora responde, ¿qué te pasó?

-Nada Madrina, en serio.-Mintió la pelirroja.

-No te creo.-Espetó Draco.

-¿Es la marca Lily?-Inquirió su padre.- ¿O es aquel extraño síntoma de la explosión?

-Papá, estoy bien.

-¡No Lily! No lo estás.-Soltó la chica que le servía de apoyo.-Estás temblando ahora. ¡Si tu no les dices, lo hago yo!

-¿Qué sabes, Becca?

-¿Lo dirás Lily? ¿O le respondo a mi padre?

-Vale, ya, los dos últimos meses he sufrido de mareos, aunque últimamente son peores. Pero eso es la cicatriz. No se preocupen, aquí el delicado de salud es Scorp.

-¿Cómo que no nos preocupemos? ¡Estás enferma Lily!

-Y aun no termina. Habían días en los que, después de desayunar, vomitaba todo.

-¡Es que hubieran visto cómo me alimentaban esos cavernícolas! Era lógico que me dieran nauseas.

-¿Ustedes creen que sea normal?-Inquirió el re-palidecido Scorpius.

-No, no lo es. Recuéstate Lily, por favor.

-No Madrina, estoy bien, no pierdan su tiempo en mí. Voy a dar una vuelta, ya vuelvo.

-Nada de eso jovencita, hazle caso a tu Madrina.

-Tía Mione, en serio, estoy bien. Déjenme tomar un poco de aire fresco, eso me hará bien. Ya vuelvo.

Luna suspiró y luego asintió.-Pero cuando vengas te reviso igualmente.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No Marie, puedo ir sola, gracias.-Inmediatamente, sin dejar tiempo para réplicas se giró y cruzó animadamente la puerta. Sus pasos lentamente la llevaron al linde del Bosque Prohibido, y en su mente una imagen cobraba cada vez más fuerzas.

-No puede ser. No puede ser. Sería hermoso, pero es imposible.  
>Un nuevo mareo la hizo tastabillar y caer fuertemente al engramado. Temblaba y sollozaba, el mareo fundido con el dolor de cabeza no cesaba, y una terrible molestia en su abdomen se había sumado a sus padecimientos.<p>

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre el Castillo y la empapaba, calándola hasta los huesos, pero aquello carecía de importancia, las frías gotas mitigaban ligeramente su malestar, no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y dirigirse a la enfermería o a la Sala de Scorpius para que alguien la ayudara. Se hizo un ovillo y lentamente se entregó a una espesa y amarga inconsciencia, con el mismo pensamiento en su cabeza: -No puede Ser.

* * *

><p>-Vamos a buscarla.-Dijo Draco, caminando de un lado a otro frente al matrimonio Potter.<p>

-Todos estamos preocupados, pero ya va a volver, quizás está en la Torre, durmiendo, sus días han sido duros.

-¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo Harry? ¡Es tú hija!

-Es lo sé Draco. Y no estoy tranquilo, aunque eso parezca, mi nena está desaparecida.

-Entonces vamos a buscarla.

-¿Y si vuelve Draco?

-Cuando vengamos Ginny, si está aquí, la encontraremos. Es obvio.

-Yo me quedo acá Draco, si vuelve, espera mi Patronus.-Dijo Harry Potter.

-Ginny y Yo podemos buscar en los lugares que suele frecuentar.-Propuso Astoria.

-Yo peinaré el exterior, el que dé con ella, avise.-Respondió Draco, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

En las afueras del Castillo la lluvia caía copiosamente, pero el diluvio ya había terminado, el rubio deseaba que su pequeña hija de corazón no se encontrara allí. Luego de cinco minutos de búsqueda divisó un bulto extraño cercano al Bosque, corrió hacia él. Cuando estuvo suficientemente exclamó: -¡Maldita Sea! Maldición. Esto no está bien, demonios.

Rápidamente y con una elegante floritura de varita un vaporoso Lobo se alejó corriendo en dirección al Castillo con un breve mensaje: _Está conmigo, vamos para allá. Estén listos para revisarla. Nada bien._  
>Tomó a la pelirroja en brazos y nuevamente corrió, esta vez en dirección a la sala donde parte de su familia lo esperaba.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué ocurrió Draco?-Inquirió Luna mientras comenzaba los exámenes de su ahijada.<p>

-No lo sé Luna. La encontré como la traje, empapada e inconsciente.

-Esto no es bueno. Nada bueno, la lluvia estaba helada, pudo haberle causado una leve hipotermia, o un desajuste en su flujo mágico por el estado en que la encontraste.-Pasaba rápidamente su varita por todo el cuerpo de Lily.- ¿Podrían retirarse amigos? Vayan a ver a Scorpius, díganle lo que saben, pero no lo alteren, recuerden que acaba de despertar y la marca lo debilita.

-¿Todos, Luna?

-Si Harry amigo, todos. Pero pronto los llamaré con los resultados.

Los cuatro presentes en la habitación se retiraron dejando solo a Sanadora y Paciente en ella.

-_Enervate_.-Apuntó Luna, luego de que varios exámenes dieran sus resultados.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó...?

-Hola mi niña. Te dije que no debías salir. Draco te encontró hace cuarenta minutos en el patio, inconsciente.

-Oh, Merlín que horror. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete y media de la mañana Linda. Ya estás bien, curé todo lo que tenías, pero hay algo de lo que tú y yo debemos hablar. -La pelirroja se incorporó y recibió un pergamino que su Madrina le tendía, era un examen sanguíneo de ella.

Analizó los valores que arrojaba la tabla, agradeció a Astoria mentalmente el haberle enseñado a leer resultados, y se sorprendió. Todos los datos estaban en orden, excepto uno, elevó la mirada a la rubia, que la miraba entre feliz y preocupada y le tendió otro pergamino, cuyo único resultado rezaba: 'Positivo'.

-¿Esto...?

-Realicé cinco tipos de pruebas distintas, todas dieron el mismo resultado, tus síntomas son los propios. Tú dirás si es posible.- Lily, extremadamente ruborizada asintió. -Entonces los exámenes no se equivocan.

-¿Se lo dijiste a mi mamá?

-No, a nadie pequeña, primero tenía que hablarlo contigo. ¿Quieres que la llame?

-Yo voy a donde ellos. ¿Están con Scorp?-Luna asintió y la ayudó a incorporarse. Apresuradamente abrió la puerta que la separaba de su familia y miró fuera.

-¡Lily!-Casi suspiró su madre, corriendo a abrazarla.

-Mami, estoy bien.-Al fuerte abrazo se unió su padre.-Pa, enserio.

-Mi niña, nos asustaste mucho.-Dijo Harry, separándose.

-Les dije que iba a estar bien, y lo estoy. Estoy mejor que bien.-Sonrió la pelirroja, pensando en la novedad.-Scorpius, ¿cómo estás, amor?

-Bien ahora que estas en pie Lily.-El rubio la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Irradias alegría pequeña. ¿A qué se debe?-Inquirió Astoria, mencionando el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

-Ay Merlín, ¿cómo les digo esto? Oh por dios.-La pelirroja era víctima de un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué diría su madre? Y aún peor, ¿qué diría su padre? A penas estaba por cumplir los dieciocho años. ¿Y Scorpius? ¿Qué ocurriría si la rechazaba? ¿Draco y Astoria cómo lo tomarían?

-Hey, tranquila Potter. Nada puede ser tan malo.-Dijo Draco.

-Scorpius, Είμαι έγκυος (1).-El menor de los rubios quedó perplejo, mirando atónito a su muy próxima esposa.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Ginny angustiada.- No entendemos su idioma Hija.

-Es griego Ma, no es nuestro idioma. Scorpius y yo nos manejamos en ese idioma cuando queremos conocer la opinión del otro frente a más personas antes de que los demás la conozcan.

-Fascinante hija, pero harías el favor de traducirnos al resto.

-No es tan fácil Papá. Είσαι καλά; Πώς μπορώ να πω. (2)

-Είμαι. Πέτα ένα.(3)

-Mamá, Papá, Draco, Astoria, yo...Yo...Estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p>1: 'Estoy embarazada'<p>

2: '¿Cómo puedo decirles?'

3: 'Sé directa y rápida.'

* * *

><p>¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! ¿Les gustó? Espero sus Revs.<p>

Recuerden que sus Revs contribuyen a la protección de los Hipogrifos, cada Rev salva a uno de estar encerrado.

Besos.

ChicaSnapeBlack


	21. Reanudación de Preparativos

'OH POR DIOS! OH POR DIOS! Actualizó, Dios, no puedo creerlo.' Así se sienten? De verdad disculpen el abandono. Planeé actualizar para año nuevo, y pasó año nuevo; después dije que actualizaría para la primera semana del año, y también se me fue; juré que no pasaba de enero, y ya estamos en febrero; hasta que dije...BASTA, lo subes en San Valentín. Y eso fue hace 3 dias. ¬¬ Pero ya volví. Lo juro.

Disfruten de la Lectura, sí? Las amo.

Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia, no soy Inglesa, no vivo de la Franquicia de Harry Potter y No, no gano nada con esto más que diversión para mí y para ustedes. NAda de esto me pertenece, excepto Harry, Draco y Sirius, que si son MIOS *-*.

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo 21. Reanudación de Preparativos.**

-¿Qué qué?-Inquirió Ginny, pálida y aferrada a su esposo.

Aunque ella ya no los miraba, sus chocolatosos ojos estaban entrelazados con los acerados de Scorpius.

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió ella, acercándose lentamente.

-Sólo si tú lo estás.- Respondió este, sentado en la camilla, sin moverse.

-Lo estoy, estoy muy feliz.

-Yo igual, linda.

-¿No te molesta?-Preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?

-Jamás podría enojarme contigo, menos ahora que me acabas de dar la mejor noticia del mundo.

Ella muy sonriente, lo abrazó con fuerza, para recibir un tierno beso.

-Te amo Lily.

-Y yo a ti Scorpius. Los amo a ambos.- Dijo colocando una mano en su plano vientre.

Un fuerte aclarado de garganta a sus espaldas los hizo girarse.

-¿Mamá, Papá?-Inquirió Lily.

-¿Cómo Lily?, ¿Cómo?

-¿Es Seguro, princesa?

-Si Ma, mi Madrina me dijo que las cinco pruebas distintas que me hizo dieron positivo.

-Entonces es definitivo.-Murmuró Harry.

-Papá, yo…

-No digas nada Lily. No estoy molesto.

-¿Ah, no?-Preguntó perpleja su hija.

-No, es solo que…No lo esperaba. Demonios, ayúdame Ginns.

-Mi niña, entiéndenos, esto es una gran noticia, pero nos tomó desprevenidos.

-¿No están molestos?-Inquirió Scorpius, abrazando a Lily por la cintura.

-No, pero no es lo que esperábamos para ella.-Respondió sinceramente Harry.

-Nunca pensé que con dieciocho años estarías embarazada y a punto de casarte, mi Lily.

-Claro que sí es lo que esperaban para mí. Siempre quisieron que por sobre todas las cosas fuera feliz, y lo soy, Scorpius me hace inmensamente dichosa, y este pequeño también me hará sentir así.-Respondió ella, sintiendo que su corazón saltaba en su pecho.

-Si eso es lo que piensas mi dulce Niña, que se convierta en realidad.-Sonrió su madre. De nuevo se levantó, tomando la mano de su esposo y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

El matrimonio Malfoy se mantenía tomado de la mano, en silencio, presenciando la escena de los Potter. Compartían sus pensamientos con ellos, si aquello les traía felicidad a ambos, lo aceptaban. Cuando las muestras de afecto de Harry y Ginny se disolvieron un poco, la pareja se acercó y abrazó a sus hijos fuertemente.

-Felicitaciones mis niños. Saben que cuentan con nosotros.-Dijo Astoria.

-Los apoyaremos en todo,-Completó Draco.

-Gracias Papá.

-Entonces… ¿cómo vamos a proceder?-Preguntó Ginny frotándose las manos, una vez que todos hubieran digerido la noticia y hubieran tomado asiento en la sala de cuidado de Scorpius.

-¿Continúa en pie la boda, supongo?-Dijo Astoria.

-Pues claro mamá.-Respondió Scorpius.

-Sería bueno decirle a mis primas que continuaremos trabajando de día y de noche.

-¡Alto ahí jovencita! Recuerda que ambos están de reposo por ahora.-Dijo Luna.

-¡¿Cómo? Scorpius en un día más está de alta, y luego tiene que venir cada tres días al drene, eso es todo Madrina.

-¿Cómo crees? Las condiciones de la Marca de Scorpius fueron distintas a las tuyas, necesita al menos tres días extras de reposo. Y tú pasaste los primeros dos meses de embarazo sin ningún tipo de control, por lo qué hay que revisarte muy bien, a demás te sumiste en una fuerte y terrible depresión desde el momento de la gestación, estuviste tres semanas sin ingerir ningún tipo de alimento y el resto de esos meses 'comiendo' a la fuerza, lo que podría generar desajustes en el desarrollo de tu hijo.

-¡Oh! Merlín, yo no…No quería, de haber sabido…

-Shh, calma Lily. No es que lo hayas condenado, es solo que hay que cuidarlo desde ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-Ella solo asintió.

-Bien, aclarado ese punto, continuemos. Con tus primas y nuestras mujeres vendremos a terminar los preparativos, ¿cuándo estarán de alta, Luna?

-Si todo marcha bien, en cuatro días están fuera de aquí.

-Perfecto, los encargos fueron tramitados para su llegada el día 25 de este mes. ¿Podríamos hacer la ceremonia el 27?

-A mí me parece bien, Astoria.-Respondió Lily.

-A mí también.-Dijo Scorpius

-De acuerdo, el 27 de agosto será. Voy a buscar al cuerpo de trabajo de la 'Operación Comando: Boda'.-Rió Ginny.

-Aquí las esperamos.-Respondió Draco.

-¡No señor! Aquí nada, Scorpius se irá a la habitación de al lado, y si quieren pueden acompañarlo. Pero es de mala suerte que el novio vea ciertas cosas, así que, lejos de aquí, todos.-Bramó Astoria.

-¡Sí Señora!- Respondieron los tres hombres con un saludo marcial. Logrando que Lily y su Suegra se carcajearan un buen rato.

-Ya, enserio, ¿qué esperan? Las chicas deben estar por llegar.-Espetó Lily.- Sería excelente que fueran acomodándose en la sala que mi Madrina preparó para ustedes.

-¿De verdad, Lily? ¿Vas a correr a tu padre?

-No, papi, voy a decirle a mi papi que necesito que se vayan junto con mi papi Draco y mi prometido. ¿Mejor?

-Supongo.-Dijo el pelinegro, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la nueva habitación, con Draco y Scorpius. Y tal cómo había comentado, el torbellino naranja y sus derivados, cruzó la puerta en cuanto los tres hombres abandonaron la sala.

Las veinte mujeres que entraron saltaban de felicidad, aunque desconocieran la noticia que los labios de Ginny habían guardado.  
>-Tía Ginny nos dijo que la boda seguía.-Dijo Victorie, en medio de la multitud.<p>

-Dijo que nos necesitaban ahora mismo.-Continuó Marie.

-Y dijo que tenías que decirnos algo.-Comentó Leanne.

-Pero no nos dijo qué pasaba.-Espetó acusadoramente Rebecca.

-Solo dijo que era algo muy bueno.-Sonrió Mary Anne.

-Y lo es.-Empezó Lily.- Chicas, yo. Yo, estoy embarazada.

-Aún no me acostumbro a oír eso.-Le dijo Ginny suavemente a Astoria.

Las reacciones de aquellas que desconocían la historia fueron muy variadas.

Rose y Marie fingieron que se desmayaban; Dominique se quedó helada igual que Becca y Mary Anne; Victorie miró enternecida a Lily y la abrazó dulcemente; Leanne, Alex, Roxie, Jess, Molly, Lucy y Meg se abrazaron fuertemente. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y abrazó a su hermana del alma, igual que Pansy, Lizzie y Audrey. Katherine sonrió y se unió al abrazo de su cuñada y Vic; y finalmente Fleur y Ang se abrazaron entre sí, porque solo se tenían a ambas cerca.

-Eso es... ¡Hermoso Lily! Ser mamá es una experiencia inigualable.-Dijo Vic, sonriendo, pensando en su bebé metamorfo.

-Felicitaciones princesa.-Exclamó Kathe.

Lentamente sus primas y amigas recuperaron la compostura y se acercaron a abrazar a la futura madre.

-Ahora, por lo que nos llamaron, supongo.-Comenzó Rose.

-Tengo que re-tomar tus medidas Lily. Y modificar el vestido, suponiendo que el embarazo cambiará tu figura.-Dijo Dominique.

-¿Lo dices enserio Do? ¿Lily perder su espléndida figura? Ni de nueve meses ocurrirá eso.-Expuso Molly.

-Oh, gracias Mo, que linda.

-Por nada Li.

-Encantador Molly querida.-Espetó Dominique.- Prosigo, a pesar del secuestro de Scorpius, la confección de los 24 trajes continuó, por lo que están completamente terminados, tanto el de las 7 tías, las 2 Madres, el de las 14 damas y el de la Novia, aunque obviamente revisaré este último.

-¿Cuándo es la gran fecha?

-El 27 de este mes, tía Audrey.

-Excelente, ya todo estará aquí. Necesito a tres personas más para coordinar el protocolo de la ceremonia.

-¡No pongas a Herms en eso Audie! Si no, las enloquece a todas.-Se carcajeó Luna.

-A veces me pregunto dónde quedó aquella dulce e inocente Lunática del Colegio.-Respondió la aludida.

-¡Cómo decía!-Intervino nuevamente Audrey.- Necesito a tres o cuatro personas conmigo, ¿Molly, Becca y Rosie, podrían?

-¡Claro Tía!-Respondieron risueñas.

-Leanne.-Amenazó Nique.- Ya sabes que tú eres mía y solo mía, ¿no?

-Si Jefecita.

-Perfecto, y... ¿Lucy? Podrías ayudar aquí también, es que necesito empezar con las pruebas, ¡estamos a 20 días!

-A ver, el equipo de Decoración, ¿quiénes se anotan?-Inquirió Hermione.-Vic, Kathe, Marie, Alex, Jess, Mary Anne y Roxie. Perfecto, vengan para acá, por favor.

-Ajá, a las concinas bajamos antes del Brunch Luna, Ang, Meg y yo. ¿Correcto?-Continuó Lizzie. Las otras tres asintieron.

-Eso nos deja a Fleur y a mí encargadas de recibir a las personas.-Terminó Pansy.-Junto con Ast y Ginns.

-Correcto, vamos a hacer algo.-Propuso Dominique.- Mientras que ustedes comienzan a coordinar todos sus puntos, yo revisaré el vestido de Lily, luego, y en el orden que la novia establezca, que será el orden de salida el día de la ceremonia, comenzaremos a probar todos los vestidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Todas manifestaron su acuerdo. Victorie apuntó su varita a la puerta y la selló mágicamente.- Así evitamos chismosos.-Se justificó.

Con un nuevo movimiento de varita, Dominique atrajo 24 sacos negros, bolsas, cajas y rollos de telas.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Marie.

-¡Dementores embolsados! Por Merlín, ¿qué pregunta? Son los vestidos.

-Ah, era mejor que solo dijeras que eran los Vestidos Nique.

-Si si, como quieras. Lily, ven acá.-La pelirroja tomó el porta-vestidos más grande y lo abrió, el material reflejo del boceto de su prima se abría ante sí. Un largo y ajustado vestido se extendía ante ella. –Oh, Nique, está precioso. Qué hermoso…Oh Merlín.

-Ay Prima. No llores, es solo una prueba de vestido.-La consoló Dominique.

-Pero es un momento muy emotivo Hermanita.-Respondió Vic.- A demás de que es imposible no llorar, ese vestido es precioso.

-Gracias, ahora...-Apareció un biombo que las separaba a ellas de las demás mujeres.-Quítate esa bata.

La Potter obedeció, para luego recibir el vestido, y con ayuda de su prima, se lo colocó en su cuerpo.-Oh Merlín. Nique, míralo, es perfecto.-Intentó acercarse a su prima para abrazarla, pero esta se lo impidió.

-Te puedes ajar, o mancharte, o quién sabe qué. Vamos a acomodarte completa, con las joyas, los zapatos y el velo, luego dejamos que te vean, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro.

Al cabo de diez minutos Lily estaba lista para enseñarse a su familia. Dominique retiró el biombo y dejó que todas admiraran a la futura Señora Malfoy.

-Es precioso Lily.

-Pareces una reina.

-¡¿Cómo contrasta su cabello fuego con su níveo vestido?

-¡Quedó hermoso Nique!

-¡Mira el detalle Esmeralda en la cola! Tan Slytherin.

-¡Pero también tiene rubí en la cola!

Las veinticuatro presentes admiraban el trabajo de la hija menor de Fleur y Bill, hasta que un extraño ruido proveniente de la conexión a las otras habitaciones las alertó.

-¡Cúbranla! -Exclamó Marie.

-¡Que nadie la vea!

-¿Quién está ahí?-Inquirió Vic, apuntando a la puerta entreabierta. Como nadie contestaba se aceró aún más, varita en alto y exclamó por a través de la abertura:- ¡Obscuro!

Luego de eso se escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido ahogado.

-¡Identifíquese!-Continuó Victorie.-Ya vio que estoy armada.

-¡Victorie Weasley! Soy tu tío Harry James Potter.

-Oh, lo siento tío.-Murmuró la joven, ruborizada.-Pensamos que podría se Scorpius, y de todas formas, no debes venir tío.

-Quería decirles una cosa sobre la boda.

-¡Dilo desde ahí!-Espetó su esposa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Scorpius manda a decir que quiere que Mary Anne sea su Madrina, para que ella y Albus lo representen y bla, bla, bla. ¡Demonios! Me siento como una lechuza. Draco dice que así lo maldigan con un Imperius el va a vestir en Túnica pero no extraña, si no una parecida a un Esmoquin, pero túnica al fin. ¡Listo! Me voy. La próxima vez apuntas un Crucio, sobrina, porque ahora mando a Draco.

Las mujeres se carcajearon ante las quejas del salvador del mundo mágico.

-Bueno, será mejor que me quite el vestido, ya hemos tentado mucho a la suerte.

-Secundo la moción querida Mía.-Dijo Lizzie.

Cuando estuvo cambiada nuevamente, se acercó a su prima Victorie y la llamó a parte.

-Dime Lils, ¿qué ocurre?-Preguntó cuando llegaron a una habitación vacía.

-Quiero pedirte algo muy especial.

-Lo que pidas, princesita, sabes que siempre haría lo que fuera por ti.

-No es nada malo Vic, no te asustes, es que Teddy y tú siempre fueron únicos conmigo. Y quisiera que ambos fueran mis padrinos para la boda.-La rubia soltó un grito de felicidad y corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja.

-Pues claro que seré tu madrina y que Teddy será tu padrino, que detalle, mi niña.

-Gracias Vic.

-Gracias a ti Lily Malfoy.

-Pronto Prima, pronto.-Sonrió la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>-Así que está bien.-Concluyó Lily, sonriendo enormemente.<p>

-Sí, está perfectamente bien.-Respondió alegre, Luna.

-Perfectamente bien.-Repitió la Pelirroja.- Mi hijo está perfectamente bien.

-O hija.-Dijo Hermione, que estaba sentada en un sofá de la habitación, junto con Ginny, Harry, Astoria, Draco, Vic, Teddy, Ron, James, Kathe, Albus y Mary Anne.

-¿Tú dices que es ella y no él, Herms?-Inquirió Ginny.

-Estoy segura de que será ella.

-¿Cómo…?-Preguntó Scorpius, sentado al lado de Lily.

-No lo sabemos Scorp.-Comenzó Astoria.- Pero Hermione nunca ha fallado, desde Victorie sus predicciones fueron ciertas. Hagámosle caso.

-Entonces…-Dijo Scorpius, sonriendo.- Hola Pequeña.

Lily tomó la cabeza del rubio y besó sus labios dulcemente.

-Hola princesita, me alegra que estés bien.-Dijo Lily, acariciando su vientre.

* * *

><p>Siguen sin poder creer que actualicé, verdad? En fin. Si sigues ahí, si me estás leyendo a pesar del abandono, gracias por esperarme. Si eres nuevo, bienvenido.<p>

Gracias por los Reviews de los capítulos anteriores. Les dejo el próximo capítulo de inmediato, a ver si retomo el ritmo.

SnapeBlack


	22. Últimas Decoraciones

Si, aquí está. Doble capítulo, extrema ausencia...Sigo pidiendo disculpas.

Disfruten. Y ya saben, sigo sin ser Joanne Rowling, Sniff Sniff.

**De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.**

**Capítulo 22. Últimas decoraciones. **

Dieciocho días habían pasado a una velocidad espeluznante, faltaban dos días para que Hogwarts se vistiera de Gala, los apenas ciento cincuenta resistentes, estaban invitados a la boda de Lily y Scorpius.

El 25 de agosto, la Wedding Planner: Dominique Weasley, había convocado al ensayo, a las cinco de la tarde, porque el día siguiente, desde las tres de la tarde, el acceso al Gran Comedor, lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia, estaría limitado para los miembros de la operación.

-¿Ya llegaron todos?-Preguntó Dominique, con la voz amplificada mediante un Sonorus.

-¡Casi! Falta James.- Respondió Kathe, sentada en medio de las dos sillitas de sus gemelas.

-¡Oh Merlín! ¿Dónde queda la puntualidad estos días?

-Lo siento.-Gritó James, entrando presuroso en el Comedor.- Estaba leyendo y se me pasó el tiempo.

-¡¿Tú leyendo? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermanito?-Inquirió Albus, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Calla Potter.-Espetó el aludido.- En fin, ya estoy aquí.

-Sí, al menos.- Respondió Dominique obstinada.- Tía Audrey, podrías explicar el orden.

-Claro mi niña. A las 6:30 de la tarde fueron citados todos los invitados, asumimos que a las 6:50 un 85% de estos ya habrán llegado. A las 7 en punto salimos todos los tíos, en el orden que Lily va a especificar luego. En cuanto la última pareja haya entrado salen Ginny con Draco y Astoria; inmediatamente después entran los padrinos y madrinas, los cuatro a la vez. Una vez ubicados en el altillo, entran las 12 damas, igualmente en el orden que la novia establezca, para finalizar con la dueña de la noche entrando con su padre. ¿Entendido?-Todos asintieron.- Perfecto, organícense por categoría: tíos acá, a un lado padres sin Harry, después Padrinos, y finalmente las damas. Gracias. Lily, por favor, di los órdenes, es importantísimo que recuerden sus posiciones, ya que ese día nadie se las recordará. Ahora sí, pequeña.

-Bien, hola, gracias de verdad por todos los esfuerzos que han hecho para que esto salga adelante. Tíos, los órdenes son: Lizzie y Charlie, Angelina y George, Audrey y Percy, Bill y Fleur, Luna y Neville, Pansy y Blaise, y finalmente Hermione con Ron.-Las catorce personas se ubicaron en el orden que su sobrina había establecido, al lado de sus parejas.- Perfecto, los padrinos, entran por el pasillo los cuatro en fila, correcto. Y mis damas, Nique querida, tú y Andrew abren la salida, luego van Rose y Max, Molly y Pete, Meg y Oscar, Leanne y Fred, Jess y Hugo, Roxanne y Jason, Lucy y Jake, Becca y Zac, Marie y Nicolas, y Kathe con James. ¿Sí? Perfecto.

-Bien querida Lily.- Intervino Dominique.- Gracias por acordar las posiciones, así como ella indicó todo el mundo, fuera del Comedor, en el Hall. ¡Antes! Atención, todos los que no estén involucrados en recibir a las personas estarán reunidos en la Sala de profesores, que la Directora nos cedió y que queda en este mismo piso. Ahora sí, fuera.

Las parejas se giraron y comenzaron a caminar hasta las enormes y pesadas puertas, las cruzaron y se quedaron en el orden establecido.

-Perfecto, perfecto, cuando la música comience a sonar cuentas ocho segundos Lizzie e inmediatamente después sales, con cuatro segundos de intervalo cada pareja de tíos sale. ¿Correcto? Luego la música va a cambiar, lo que indica la salida de los padres, reitero, sin Harry, para que luego salgan los padrinos. Muy lentamente harán el recorrido, la música nuevamente cambiará, indicando la salida de la primera de las damas, es decir yo, igualmente, con cuatro segundos de intervalo saldrán. ¿Lo tienen? Después habrá un último cambio de la música, la marcha nupcial va a comenzar a sonar, a los 10 segundos Harry y tú, Lily, van a cruzar las puertas y comienza la ceremonia. ¿Sí? ¡Música!-Exclamó, y desde dentro del Comedor una melodía dulce y celestial comenzó a sonar. Y las personas fueron entrando a la estancia.

Cuatro horas más tarde, con un enorme cansancio, todos los presentes fueron despedidos y enviados a sus habitaciones, los próximos dos días bajo las órdenes de Dominique serían muy intensos.

Lily estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad, pero aún temía que algo malo ocurriera, de todas formas estaban en Guerra, así que todo podría arruinarse en cualquier momento. Luchando contra sus temores se dejó llevar por el sueño, con la sutil amenaza de su dulce prima Dominique bailoteando en su mente: 'Si no apareces pasado mañana a las 2:30, te juro que no te casas Lily Potter'.

Al día siguiente el cuerpo de Acción de la Operación Boda comenzó el conteo para la ceremonia del 27. Bajo las directrices de Dominique, Audrey y Hermione, todos trabajaban levitando tules para decorar las paredes; hechizando el techo encantado para que brindara una maravillosa vista del cielo nocturno al día siguiente, sin importar el clima exterior; entrelazando flores, formando arreglos enormes en las flores elegidas.

-¿Dom, esto queda bien aquí?

-No Jess, muévelo un poco a la izquierda… ¡Sí! Perfecto.

La pelirroja hija de Bill y Fleur había adquirido un sonoro y molesto silbato, y escucharlo sonar una sola vez era motivo de terror para el equipo: Algo estaba saliendo mal.

-¿Qué pasó ahora Dominique?-Inquirió exasperada, Hermione, que no lograba concentrarse en sus trabajos por las constantes interrupciones de su sobrina.

-¡Esa tela se está cayendo! ¿Quién la puso?

-¡Yo!-Exclamó Fred, levantando la varita y reforzando la tela.- ¿Mejor?

-Gracias, recuerden que todo debe ser perfecto.

-Jamás le pediré a Dominique que planee mi boda.-Susurró Marie a Becca.- Es más, le diré que me casaré, un día antes de la boda, cuando todo esté listo.

-Lo mismo digo Amiga.-Murmuró la aludida.- El problema es que mi mamá le dirá a Herms, Herms a los Weasley y así Nique se va a enterar. Igual te ocurrirá a ti.

-¡Maldición! No había pensado en eso. Y escaparme a las Vegas para casarme no parece ser una opción.

-Estamos mal Marie, todo parece apuntar a que ella tendrá que enterarse.

-¿Quién tendrá que enterarse de qué?-Inquirió una susurrante voz a sus espaldas.

-Nada Dominique Querida, nada en absoluto.- Respondió la pelinegra.

-¡¿Entonces por qué murmuran tanto? ¿Quieren que la boda de nuestra prima sea un fiasco?

-No señora. Para nada.-Se defendió la rubia.

-Pues menos charla…

-…Y más acción.-Terminaron ambas.

-¡Gracias!

Las horas parecían interminables, aunque estuvieran con sus familias y amigos, se sentían enajenados de la compañía, todos trabajaban cabeza agachada en sus labores, reían cuando por algún motivo Dominique abandonaba el Comedor, descansaban cuando no les veía, pero nadie se atrevía a interrumpir sus quehaceres. Faltaban una hora y media para que el plazo de Decoración concluyera y aún quedaban varios detalles por terminar.

-¡Demonios Lu! ¿Dónde pusiste los alambres?

-Allá Mo, en frente al primer banco.

-¿Alguien me ayuda con este moño?

-¿Qué ocurre Fred?

-¡Mamá! La alfombra no quiere estirarse aquí, está arrugada.

-Draco. Me das una mano acá.

-¡Agh! Estas Hadas…Kathe, a ti te adoran, ¿puedes venir? Según 'no comprenden cómo es que tienen que flotar formando las palabras Scorpius y Lily'

-Maldición.-Se escuchó luego de un crujido muy fuerte.

-¿Qué fue eso Hugo?

-Nada Do, nada..._Reparo_

-¡Diantre! Esto se cae…

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás segura de que tenemos que terminar antes de las ocho y media Nique?-Inquirió Pansy.

-Si Tía, a menos que queramos salir mañana con las ojeras hasta los escotes.

-Maldición, eso va a ser difícil querida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Son las ocho y cuarto.

-¡Mentira! No puede ser, nos quedan solo quince minutos. Equipo, apúrense.

-¿Los Elfos no nos pueden ayudar?-Inquirió Victorie.

-No hija, el ejegcito de adogables elfos esta tgabajando sin pagag en la comida de mañana.

-¿Cómo van?-Interrumpió Dominique.-Revisión. Molly.

-Ya casi Nique. Nos faltan dos moños.

-Rose.

-Si las Hadas cooperan, en tres minutos terminamos.

-Marie y Becca.

-Las sillas están casi listas Prima, cuando terminemos de vestir esta fila estamos listos.

-Fred.

-¡Lo logramos! El altillo está listo.

-Albus.

-Si la condenada alfombra no se hubiera atascado estaríamos listos. Dame dos minutos Dom.

-Tías.

-Casi casi preciosa.

-Tía Ginny, ¿cuánto le falta a tío Harry?-La interpelada consultó el Mapa de los Merodeadores y respondió.

-Él, Ron, Bill y Charlie están por llegar con los dos cuadros.

-Parece que lo lograremos, parece que sí.

-¿Voy a buscar a Lily y a Scorpius ya?-Preguntó Teddy.

-¡Están por este mismo pasillo!-Interrumpió Ginny.

-Si Ted, ya. Puedes salir.

Quince minutos más tarde el área de la celebración estaba lista, la pareja de futuros esposos se encontraba en el medio del Comedor, sonriendo y tomados de la mano.

-Nique, está hermoso. Gracias. Gracias a todos.

-De nada Lils, todo por ustedes.

Los miembros de la Operación Comando: Boda se acercó a Lily y a Scorpius y los abrazó fuertemente.

-Y listo, hermoso abrazo grupal, sí, pero mañana es un gran día, y todos tienen que estar perfectos, así que a dormir, en la entrada Tobby tiene pociones para dormir sin soñar, todos tomen una y de inmediato a dormir.

Como estaban acostumbrados, obedecieron a la pelirroja y se acercaron al Elfo, para luego irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-Le preguntó Scorpius a Lily, una vez que todos se hubieran ido y ambos estuvieran dirigiéndose a la Torre de los Premios Anuales donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

-Sí y no.

-Sabes que no 'tenemos' que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-No es eso Scorp, cuento los minutos para convertirme en la Señora Malfoy, pero me pone nerviosa lo que pueda pasar mañana, estamos en Guerra.

-Mañana no va a ocurrir nada malo mi niña, lo sé.

-Sí, también sabías que nada malo te iba a pasar hace dos meses. Y ambos sabemos qué ocurrió realmente.-Espetó la pelirroja.

-Lily Luna Potter, mañana vas a ser mi esposa, nada más debe importarte, nada malo va a ocurrir, el Ministerio tiene volcado en Hogwarts toda su protección para que nada ocurra. ¿Confías en lo que te digo?

-Sí, sabes que ciegamente confío en ti.-Respondió ella acariciando su cabello.

-Entonces no temas. ¿Cuántos minutos faltan?

-Dime qué hora es.-Pidió ella.

-Las nueve y tres minutos.

-Aproximadamente 1377 minutos.

-Eres increíble.-Susurró Scorpius, abrazándola fuertemente.-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Pero deberíamos intentar dormir, mañana debemos estar…

-Perfectos, sí. Si no mañana Dominique nos va a maldecir a todos, dicen que Ginny le enseño como conjurar los Mocomurciélago así como dice papá que ella lo hacía. Me voy a mi habitación.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Dijo ella, acercándose a él y besándolo suavemente.

-Seguro que así será, tú irás de blanco, ¿no?

-Shh, es sorpresa, pero sé que tú serás el de Esmoquin Negro frente al altar.

-Buenas noches. Descansa.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sonriendo y pensando en lo que el día de mañana les deparaba.

-¡Maldita Sea! Lily Luna Potter, levántate de una vez.-Gritaba Dominique, caminando en círculos en la habitación de su prima. -Son las dos y media de la tarde. ¡Levántate ya!

-Ya ya Nique, estoy despierta, ya me voy a levantar, esa condenada poción me dio más sueño del que esperaba.

-En media hora tenemos que empezar a arreglarnos y tú…-Pero el grito de su prima la interrumpió.

-¡Baño!-Exclamó y salió corriendo en dirección a este, que para su suerte se hallaba cerca de su habitación.

-Demonios Lily, ¿no se supone que las nauseas son matutinas?-Preguntó Dominique mientras que Lily intentaba incorporarse con la ayuda de Scorpius.

-Lo siento, yo… ¡Oh Merlín!-Susurró volviendo a sentir unas fuertes nauseas.

-Tranquila Lily, a demás de los estragos de nuestra pequeña, supongo que te vencen los nervios.-Intentaba calmarla Scorpius, acariciando su espalda y sujetando su rojiza cabellera.

-Ya, estoy bien. Enserio Scorpius, debemos salir ya, ¿no Nique?-Inquirió Lily cuando efectivamente se sentía mejor.

-Las acompaño hasta donde rayos vayan a estar.

-No Hyperion, no vas a ir con nosotras. Nique me ayudará si necesito algo, pero te juro que estoy bien.

-Adiós entonces.-Dijo Dominique comenzando a caminar, siguiendo a su prima, dejando a Scorpius en la puerta del baño.- ¿Segura que estas bien? No debí despertarte así, ¿sabes? Se me olvida a veces que estás embarazada. Enserio, lo lamento.-Dijo Dominique, caminando de la mano de su prima.

-Ya Nique, estoy bien, tranquila. Sabes que así son los embarazos. Más bien ella se había portado de lo mejor.-Respondió Lily, sonriendo y posando la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de su prima sobre su casi perfecto y plano vientre.-Saluda a tu tía Dominique, nena.

-Estás convencida de que será ella y no él, ¿cierto?

-Sí. Tía Hermione dice que será una niña, y si no ha fallado nunca, nosotros le creemos. Mi Madrina dice que estoy alucinando, pero ya siento que se mueve. ¿Crees que estoy loca?-Preguntó con voz soñadora.

-No Li, no creo que estés loca. A Vic también le pasaba. ¿Cómo van a llamarla?

-No puedo decirlo, es una Antiquísima tradición Malfoy. Tendrá el nombre de una Constelación, otra Tradición Malfoy.

-Esos Malfoy, estamos en el Siglo XXI y siguen con sus ideas de hace mil años.-Renegó Dominique.

-No todas Do, ellos han cambiado mucho. La sociedad mágica ha sido espectador de sus grandes, drásticos y radicales cambios.

-Si Lils, lo sé. Las historias de Papá y del Abuelo de cómo eran ellos antes son increíbles, es decir, Draco no es así, ni el Señor Lucius, ni la Señora Narcisa, menos que menos Scorpius.

-Sí, gracias a Dios cambiaron, para mejor.

-Llegamos, aquí comienza la Magia.

-La tortura, querrás decir.-Dijo Lily.

-No te creo. Sabes que te encantan estas cosas.-Comentó la ojiazul riendo y abriendo las puertas.-Aquí estamos.

-Lamento la demora es que mi niña estuvo un poco molesta hoy, y supongo que los nervios no contribuyeron.-Susurró realmente apenada la pequeña Potter.  
>Su mamá corrió a abrazarla, temblando de la emoción, seguida de Astoria, Vic, y generando finalmente un abrazo grupal.<p>

-Manos a la obra.-Esta vez fue Hermione la que comenzó a trabajar.

-Lily, pequeña, esta joyería es otra de las tantas y a veces insufribles tradiciones Malfoy. Ha sido utilizada por cientos de mujeres Malfoy desde siempre, Cissa me la dio a mí el día que me casé con Draco, y es hora de que tu la tengas.-Dijo Astoria tendiéndole una caja grande forrada en terciopelo Verde.

-Ast, no sé qué decir…Yo…Yo, ¡gracias Señora Malfoy!-Soltó la chica, abrazando a la mujer frente a ella muy fuertemente.

-¡¿Señora Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo? A duras penas me paso el Astoria.

-Es que es algo tan familiar, es de la Señora Malfoy a mí.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Espero te gusten mi niña, abre la cajita.-La pelirroja accedió y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Son preciosos Astoria.-Lily extrajo de la caja un par zarcillos de plata y con Esmeraldas incrustadas, caían como diminutas cascadas por lo menos cinco centímetros, terminando en pequeños Rubís. Luego tomó en sus manos una brillante gargantilla, igualmente de plata con Rubís y Esmeraldas incrustadas cruzada en el pecho, formando una espiral; luego observó un anillo y una pulsera de iguales motivos que las dos piezas anteriores. Pero la cúspide de la belleza y admiración se situaba al fondo de la caja: una diadema pequeña, con un diamante en el centro y rodeada de Esmeraldas, con flores y arabescos trazados con Amatistas, Ópalos y Rubís, brillaba en la nívea piel de las manos de Lily.

-Para que seas toda una princesa hoy, mi dulce niña.-Dijo Astoria, sonriendo con tanta dulzura que solo se comparaba a la mirada de Ginny a su hija y su amiga Pelinegra.

-Gracias Ast, no sé qué decir.

-No tienes que decir nada amor, disfruta tu noche, con eso me basta.

-Lamento de verdad interrumpir, enserio lo lamento, pero Teddy pregunta que de qué color quieres su cabello y ojos Lily.-Preguntó Victorie

-Oh, pues no lo había pensado. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Serio Ted, o simplemente Teddy.

-Yo opino que Ted pinta más en la ceremonia que Teddy.-Dijo Audrey.

-A mí por el contrario, me encantaría ver a Teddy.-Dijo Luna.

-Tienes razón Madrina.-Murmuró Lily luego de meditarlo un poco.- Teddy es mi Ángel de la Guarda, y me encanta cómo se ve así. ¿Rosa Chicle y ojos Miel?-Inquirió Lily sonriendo.

-Sí, adoro cuando está así. Mi Ojitos de Miel.-Susurró fascinada Vic.-Esto, si…Muy Teddy.-Afirmó.

-Ou, a demás sería como tener a Thonks y a Lupin con nosotros.-Balbuceó Hermione, muy conmocionada de repente.- El cabello favorito de ella y los ojos de él.

-Oh, no lo había pensado Mione.-Dijo Ginny, tomándole la mano.-Pero sabes que de todas formas van a estar con nosotros, igual que Canuto, James, Lily y Freddie.-Terminó en un susurro.

-Vamos, anímense. Ustedes lo han dicho, todos van a estar con nosotros, y no quisieran vernos tristes por ellos después de tanto.-Dijo Angelina.

-De nuevo eres la encargada de subirnos los ánimos a todos.-Dijo Roxanne sonriendo.-Gracias Ma.

-Por nada chicas.

-Entonces, manos a la obra, ya perdimos casi una hora.-Dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Perfecto, ¿quién con quién?-Preguntó Katherine.

-Pgopongo que cada una de nosotgas que agegle a sus hijas. ¿De acuegdo? Cuando todas ellas estén listas, entge todas nos maquillamos a nosotgas y nos peinamos, pero sin tocag a Lily, ya que a ella la ageglagemos entge todas. ¿Les pagece?

-Excelente idea Fleur querida. Comenzamos.

-¿Y yo mientras tanto?-Preguntó Lily.

-Siéntate allí, ponte cómoda.-Dijo Lizzie, apuntándola con la varita. Con una intrincada y minuciosa floritura de esta, los implementos necesarios para realizar una manicura y una pedicura comenzaron a moverse y a cumplir sus funciones por su cuenta.-Perfecto. Si necesitas algo, solo avisa.

-Claro tía.  
>Casi dos horas más tarde todas las mujeres estaban perfectamente arregladas, sin vestir sus trajes, pero despampanantes de todas formas.<p>

-Tú turno pequeña.-Dijo Ginny, acercándose a su ansiosa hija.

-¿Estamos bien de tiempo? Son las cuatro y media. Y si mi salida es a las siete en punto, nos quedan dos horas y media.

-Si te callas y respiras, empezamos antes y terminamos antes.

-Ya, ya Becca.-La reprendió su madre.-Pero sería excelente que le hicieras caso.

-De acuerdo, comiencen, confío en ustedes.-Dijo la Pelirroja, acariciando su anillo de compromiso, sintiendo como varios pares de manos trabajaban en su rostro y otros tantos sobre su cabello.

-Estás lista querida. A vestirse que son las seis y media. No, te verás después. Cuando estés lista.-Respondió Ginny a las preguntas silenciosas de su hija.  
>Guiada por Dominique se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la enorme sala donde se encontraban, entró a un cuarto de mediano tamaño en compañía de Ginny, Astoria, Vic y Dominique. La vistieron y le colocaron el largo velo cuidadosamente en su peinado.<p>

-Lista mi amor. Estás hermosa.-Dijo Ginny, sollozando, mientras que abrazaba a su consuegra luego de que ambas abrazaran a la novia, que en esos momentos era abrazada por las dos hijas de Bill y Fleur.

Salieron a la habitación principal, donde se encontraban todas sus familiares que no estaban encargadas de ayudar a los invitados.

-Preciosa Lily querida, hermosa de verdad.

Tras un breve abrazo todas las presentes salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala de los Profesores, dispuesta para la espera hasta la entrada de todos.


	23. Una Nueva Generación de Malfoy

****Sí, lo sé, dirán WOAH ella aún vive. Pues sí, quién lo diría, aún vivo. Aunque casi parece mentira. Y sí lo sé es imperdonable que pasara tanto tiempo sin publicar. Lo siento de verdad, pero Demasiadas cosas+Poco tiempo=Adiós vida en la computadora. Intenté que un amigo lo publicara y mejor que ni lo hubiera intentado, de verdad se volvió un ocho bien redondo.

En fin, volví y solo por ustedes. Las (¿los?) amo. Son lo mejor.

PD: Ya parece gracioso decirlo pero: No, no soy JKRowling, ni podré serlo nunca, no nací rubia, no nací en Reino Unido, nunca tendré su creatividad, así que todo le pertenece a la Diosa.

* * *

><p><strong>De Amor en Tiempos de Guerra No Declarada.<strong>

**Capítulo 23. Una Nueva Generación de Malfoy.**

-¡Oh Por Merlín! Hija, estás radiante.-Dijo Harry Potter, con los ojos cristalizados por lágrimas.- Estás preciosa. Pareces una princesa.-La abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en su cabello.

-Estás idéntica a tu mamá el día que se casó.-Dijo George, sonriendo.  
>-Draco Malfoy, Caput ac dominum aedes nobilium Antiqua, Cabeza y Señor de su Noble y Ancestral Casa.-Recitó Lily frente al rubio después de que todos la felicitaran, haciendo una reverencia.- Me pongo ante usted para obtener el máximo de los honores en la noche de hoy después de consagrarme como la Señora Malfoy, Esposa de su hijo, el Señor Scorpius Malfoy. Soy portadora de las exquisitas Alhajas Matrimoniales de su Cuna, que fueron entregadas a mi persona por parte de su honorable esposa, la Señora Astoria Malfoy; con lo que gustosa continuaré con el linaje tradicional de la casa Malfoy. Pero de sus manos debo recibir este último detalle antes de entregarme a mi deseado futuro.-Con un elegante y sutil movimiento de varita apareció el cofre de terciopelo donde reposaba la Diadema que adornaría su roja cabellera.<br>Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos, jamás habían oído a Lily hablar con tanta desenvoltura en Latín, a penas sabían que lo hablaba, y mucho menos la había escuchado hablar con tanta seriedad y elegancia.  
>-Lily Luna Potter.-Llamó Draco, adoptando una actitud seria y aristocrática. La mencionada realizó una nueva y leve reverencia, demostrando su respeto.- Para la Casa Malfoy la unión de nuestras Familias es una bendición. Como digna portadora de las Reliquias de mi familia eres bienvenida entre nosotros. Sabemos serás excelente esposa, hija y madre, por lo que gustosos te acogemos en nuestros brazos, Lily Malfoy.-Concluyó, deslizando la tiara en su peinado. La pelirroja lloraba silenciosamente, los Malfoy la habían aceptado, no lo dudaba, pero aquella ceremonia era casi tan importante para las Tradiciones de su futura Familia como el mismo Matrimonio, y lo había hecho bien, estaba orgullosa de ella misma.<br>-Gracias.-Susurró, recibiendo un cálido abrazo del patriarca Malfoy.  
>-No tienes que agradecer, mi Niña. Me sorprendiste, desconocía tus habilidades en Latín. ¿Se puede saber si dominas algún otro idioma?<br>-Ya conoces el Inglés, Español, Latín y Griego; a demás me desenvuelvo perfectamente en Frances, Italiano y Alemán. Y por algún motivo, el Pársel constituye el octavo idioma en mis conocimientos.  
>-¡Increíble! Cada día nos sorprendes más.-Comentó el Malfoy.- Deben estar orgullosísimos de su hija, Harry.<br>-Lo estamos, Draco, ella es nuestra princesa. Nuestra princesa que hoy se convertirá en su Dama.-Respondió sonriendo el Moreno mayor.  
>-Nosotros también estamos orgullosos de ella.-Acotó Astoria, que se había acercado a la sala a presenciar la unión de ambas Casas.- Nuestro hijo y Ella serán la primera generación de Luz pristísima y pura en la Familia Malfoy. Debo volver a marcharme, pero ya faltan diez minutos para su salida.<br>La pelinegra que lucía un hermoso vestido rojo fuego salió de la habitación, dejándolos a todos sumidos en un cómodo silencio.  
>-¿Puedo abrazar a Lily?-Inquirió Teddy, sonriéndole a su hermanita pequeña, su prima predilecta y su mejor amiga.<br>-¡Oh Teddy!-Sollozó ella, caminando rápidamente para recibir uno de sus abrazos más esperados.  
>-¡Mi nenita! Mi Lilily, vas a casarte mi amor. No te vas a olvidar de tu anciano amigo Lupin, ¿verdad?<br>-¿Cómo dices Ted Remus Lupin? Jamás me separaré de ustedes, nunca te olvidaré. Te adoro Teddydy.-La pelirroja secaba sutilmente sus lágrimas.- Gracias por todo hermano. ¡Oh Merlín! El maquillaje. ¡Qué tonta!-Se reprochó.  
>-Tranquila florecita.-Intervino su Tía Hermione, ataviada de un vestido color Lila.- No se dañará.<br>-Les dije que ega buena idea utilizag el maquillaje a pgueba de agua. Y el conjugo fijadog.-Sonrió Fleur con ternura a su sobrina.-A mi me pasó lo mismo quegida, pego mi madge y mi hegmanita me enseñagon esa técnica y me salvagon. Algún día te lo mostgagé.  
>-¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó James, que había permanecido en silencio, admirando a su bebé, a la niña de sus ojos, en su vestido de novia.<br>-De maravilla Jamie. Jamás podría sentirme mejor.  
>-Solo eso necesitaba oír.-Susurró para luego abrazarla fuertemente.-Te adoro hermanita, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Estas dejando de ser mi pequeñita.<br>-Nunca dejaré de serlo Jimmy, siempre seré tu bebé. Tu bebé Malfoy. Te amo hermano.  
>-Lamento interrumpir. Pero ya es la hora.-Comunicó Audrey asomando su cabeza en la sala. Lily comenzó a temblar, no cabía dentro de sí de excitación, todo marchaba bien.<br>Aquella era la última vez que Lily Potter recorría los desiertos pasillos del imponente Castillo; en pocas horas, cuando abandonara el Comedor, lo haría como Lily Malfoy. El comienzo de la Ceremonia se dio justo cuando todos llegaron, comenzando a entrar en el perfectamente decorado Salón. Teddy se acercó una vez más a ella, la abrazó, besó su frente y le cubrió el rostro con el velo.-Lista.

Lily se aferraba al brazo de su padre, temblaba y sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por fin todo estaba ocurriendo; con el último cambio de música ambos Potter cruzaron las puertas ante las penetrantes de miradas de todos los presentes, sus amigos y compañeros le sonreían abiertamente, sus familiares ya habían comenzado a llorar, Albus Dumbledore la miraba sonriendo, Severus Snape disimulaba una lágrima fingiendo saludarla, Vic y Teddy la esperaban de un lado del altar, Albus y Mary Anne del otro, todos mirándola fijamente a pesar de ya haberla visto antes, pero la única mirada que realmente buscaba la recibió envolviéndola con su brillo acerado; el rubio estaba sin aire, su adorada Lily caminaba hacia él sonriendo, parecía una diosa.

-Toma mi niña.-Susurró Harry, antes de entregarla a su futuro esposo.-Dale tres vueltas en tu mano.-La abrazó y tomando su mano la colocó sobre la del rubio, mirándolos a ambos con alegría y emoción. Ella le obedeció y al instante figuras etéreas y brillantes aparecieron a los lados de su familia: Fred Weasley, Lily y James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus y Dora Lupin.

-Están aquí.-Susurró ella, mirando como los seis espectros les sonreían.

-Siempre estuvieron.-Dijo el rubio entrelazando su mirada con la de ella para luego girarse hacia la profesora McGonagall, que se hallaba frente a ellos.

-Queridos amigos, nos encontramos el día de hoy presentes en esta sublime estancia para ser testigos de la unión entre dos nobles personas: Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter. –Comenzó la bruja que continuaría hablando durante toda la celebración.

-Lily Luna Potter, ¿aceptas a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy como tu legítimo esposo?-Preguntó la Directora.

-Sí, acepto.-Respondió ella, sin poder seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ¿aceptas a Lily Luna Potter como tu legítima esposa?

-Sí, acepto.- Contestó él, sin lograr disimular lo lloroso de sus ojos y lo débil de su voz.

-Entonces, por favor:

-Yo Lily Potter.-Comenzó ella, uniendo su voz a la de él, formando un armonioso susurro.

-Yo Scorpius Malfoy.

-Te tomo a ti, Scorpius Malfoy

-Te tomo a ti, Lily Potter.

-Cómo mi legítimo esposo.

-Cómo mi legítima esposa.

-En la salud y en la enfermedad.

-En la riqueza y en la pobreza.

-Ante cualquier dicha o adversidad.

-Para amarte y respetarte.

-Cuidarte y venerarte.

-Hasta el último de mis días.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe.-Concluyó Lily.

Ambos padrinos se acercaron y les tendieron a los novios los anillos de oro, para que luego ambos los intercambiaran, deslizándolo en sus dedos,

-Antes de concluir debemos proceder con la última Tradición de las familias.-Apareció una daga de plata y la colocó frente a ambos.- La unión de sus sangres cerrará su compromiso, determinará su destino y dará comienzo a su nueva vida.-Extendió ambos brazos, tanto Scorpius como Lily, tomaron la base de la daga, decorada de la misma forma que las Alhajas que portaba la pelirroja, primero ella tomó la mano de él, y en su palma realizó un profundo corte, inmediatamente después fue el turno de él de realizar el corte, para luego entrelazar sus manos heridas. Al unísono sus voces se elevaron.  
>-Etiam vitae eros dolor iungo nos cælum et terra, nihil poterit nos separare, et nemo nostrum Internecto fata nos ponere spem, cupiditatem, cupiditatibus et futurum. Nova genera emergit Malfoys volutpat. Unimos nuestras vidas definitivamente, cielo y tierra nos apoyan, nada ni nadie será capaz de separarnos, entrelazamos nuestros destinos, combinamos nuestras esperanzas, deseos, ambiciones y futuros. Una nueva generación de Malfoys surge esta noche.<br>-En ese caso, yo Minerva McGonagall, ante el Ministerio, los declaro Marido y Mujer.- Habían esperado mucho tiempo oír aquella frase, esa consumaba su amor y entrega, presentándolos al mundo como uno solo. La ceremonia concluyó.-Puede besar a la novia.  
>Sus labios se abrazaron nuevamente frente a todos los espectadores de tan dichosa unión, se movían lentamente, disfrutando su primer beso como esposos, las manos de él rodeaban su cintura y las de ella, su cuello; en aquel beso, humedecido por las dulces lágrimas, se intercambiaban todos sus sentimientos en un místico silencio, lentamente se separaron, mirándose a los ojos con una hermosa y honesta sonrisa en sus labios, Scorpius nuevamente se acercó a su Esposa y con un suave beso secó una de las tantas lágrimas que adornaban su rostro. -Te amo.-Le susurró.<p>

-Damas y Caballeros, les presento por primera vez al Señor y la Señora Malfoy.-Exclamó la Profesora que presidía la Ceremonia, logrando que todos los presentes automáticamente se levantaran y comenzaran a aplaudirle a la feliz pareja.

Con varios conjuros Dominique y Hermione transformaron las bancas de la sala donde se encontraban en varias mesas y sillas organizadas perfectamente, dejando un amplio espacio en el centro para bailar.

-¡Mi nenita!-Exclamaba una bastante mayor Nana Molly.- Mi niñita, la más pequeñita de todas. Estás casada. ¡Y con un Malfoy! Mis días no me alcanzan para asimilarlo.

-¡Abue! Gracias por venir. ¿Cómo estás? Estás preciosa abuelita.-Dijo Lily recibiendo un abrazo de caluroso de su Abuela.

-Gracias mi nena, hablamos luego princesa. Tu Abuelo tristemente no pudo venir, pero te manda muchos saludos y cariños.

-¡Lily!-Gritó alguien entre la multitud.- ¡Scorpius!

Pasó cerca de una hora en la que sus amigos y familias les entregaron sus muestras de cariño y afecto, antes de que la feliz pareja pudiera dirigirse al centro de la pista de baile para poder llevar a cabo su primer Vals como esposos.

-¿Cuántas veces le han dicho lo hermosa que está, Señora Malfoy?-Susurró el rubio, acariciando el rostro de su esposa.  
>-No lo sé, pero solo hay una que me enloquece oír.-Respondió ella.<br>-Estás gloriosa mi amor. En cuanto te vi cruzar esas puertas de la mano de tu padre sentí que mis piernas no podrían sostenerme. Tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero por esposa.  
>-Gracias.-Se limitó a contestar, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de su Rubio esposo.<br>-A la más hermosa y a la más perfecta.-Murmuró besando su frente y acariciando sus cabellos.- A la mejor mujer del mundo.  
>La música de su primera pieza concluyó y nuevas parejas se integraron a los giros y compases de la melodía.<br>-Scorpius.-Dijo Lily quedando de pareja con su Esposo después de haber bailado con su padre, hermanos, todos sus tíos, primos y con Draco y Lucius Malfoy. -Quiero ir a hablar con ellos, ¿me acompañas o me esperas acá?-Inquirió ella, señalando a las figuras que comentaban entre sí.  
>-Te alcanzo luego linda, así puedes conocerlos, todos son tus familiares, mereces tu tiempo con ellos. Te amo.<br>-Gracias corazón. Yo también te amo. Te espero.-Lo besó apasionada pero rápidamente y se giró para dirigirse a los espectros de sus familias.

Desde lejos, el Ministro de Magia, que comentaba animadamente con los Padres de los novios se percató de las intenciones de la reciente Señora Malfoy, y con la ayuda de dos de sus mejores Aurores logró darles una especie de corporeidad resistente a los espectros.

-Hola, soy Lily Luna Malfoy.-Dijo esta, parándose frente a las 6 personas que lo miraban sonriendo.  
>-Claro que sabemos quién eres, Lils. Recuerda que siempre hemos estado con todos ustedes.-Saludó James, mirándola dulcemente.<br>-Mi dulce niña.-Dijo Lily Potter, intentando abrazar a su nieta.- Te hemos visto crecer, madurar y amar. Nos hubiera gustado tanto poder compartir contigo.-Concluyó, logrando para su sorpresa, abrazar a la novia.- ¡Por Merlín! Puedo tocarla, James. Puedo abrazar a mi nieta.  
>-Mi hermosa pelirroja.-Dijo James, acercándose a ambas mujeres que sin conocerse se fundían en un dulce abrazo sollozando.- No tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, pequeñita.<br>-Los adoro abuelos.-Soltó sin pensarlo la menor.- Sé que no los conozco, y me duele en el corazón inmensamente que así como mi padre vivió sin ustedes, yo tampoco haya podido convivir con ustedes, pero Papá y otras personas me hablaron mucho de ustedes. Estoy muy orgullosa de ser su nieta.  
>-Pequeña, no hay día en que no piense en lo que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiéramos depositado nuestra confianza en Colagusano.-Comenzó James Potter.- Las posibilidades de ver crecer a nuestro hijo, verlo casarse y tener hijos eran nuestros mayores deseos, pero igualmente lo hicimos. Siempre estuvimos con él, con todos ustedes.<br>-Sí, lo sé. Justo aquí.-Tomó con su mano sana una mano de cada uno de sus abuelos y la colocó sobre su corazón.  
>-¡Canuto!-Gritó la niña, soltando a sus abuelos para correr hacia el padrino de su papá, enredándose más de una vez con la enorme cola del vestido.<br>-¿También te hablaron de mí? ¡Cornamenta! Lilysita sabe quién soy.-Casi ladró Sirius, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de Lily.  
>-Mi padre me habló tanto de ti. Me hubiera encantado conocerte. Debes saber que mi hermano James también lleva tu nombre.-Sollozaba.<br>-Sí, James Sirius, pobre chico, lo condenaron a ser un merodeador antes de nacer.-Se burló el pelinegro.- Al fin te conozco personalmente, siempre estuve junto a ti, pero jamás lo notaste.-Añadió nostálgico.  
>-Mi papá siempre me habla de ti Sirius. Todo el mundo dice que mis Padrinos son los mejores, pero yo estoy segura de que tú fuiste el mejor padrino, mi familia me habló de toda tu vida, cómo te encarcelaron, escapaste de Azkabán, toda tu vida. Con mis hermanos y mi Mamá siempre lo acompañamos el día de tu...esto, de tu muerte, al Ministerio y dejamos flores en el Velo. Igual con mis Abuelos, siempre vamos al cementerio de Godric's Hollow ese día. Ese es... ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Moony! ¡Thonks! ¿Son ustedes?<br>-¡Lily Luna! La bella Lily Luna.-Murmuró Remus, abrazando a su esposa y a la Pelirroja.-Estás hermosa hoy, más que de costumbre claro está.  
>-¡Lily! Un gusto conocerte nena.-Dijo enérgicamente Thonks.- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho con Teddy.<br>-Teddy es mi hermano Adulto favorito, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, todo lo hice de corazón, él es muy importante para mí. Gracias por venir No-Abuelos. Los adoro.  
>-¿También te hablaron de nosotros?-Inquirió Remus.<br>-¡Claro! Mi Torpe Ídolo Nymphadora y Remus con su 'Pequeño Problema Peludo'. Papá siempre hablaba de ustedes, mamá y tía Mione siempre me hablan del Profesor Lupin, que fue uno de sus mejores profesores en todo Hogwarts; y de Thonks, de cómo hacia cada cosa, desde arriesgarse a buscar a mi papá cuando tuvo que salir de su casa en su quinto años, hasta como cambiabas tu aspecto para hacerlos reír a todos y cada uno de tus tropiezos, hablando realmente.

-Sí te hablaron de nosotros.-Concluyó Remus, sonriendo inmensamente.- No queremos entretenerte mucho querida, pronto podremos hablar más, pero hay alguien por aquí que no ha dejado de hablar de ti en mucho tiempo.-Comentó, alejándose de la novia para dejar ver a un Pelirrojo que le sonreía de lado.

-Estás hermosa, Lily. Soy tu tío…

-Fred Fabian Weasley, el gemelo de mi tío George.- Terminó su frase también sonriendo y abrazando al último de su los presentes.- Te amo, ¿por qué te fuiste? Jamás pude conocerte, pero todos hablaron tan bien de ti. Mi tío George aún no se recupera de tu partida.

-Lo sé pequeña, y cada día maldigo mi suerte y agradezco a quién asesinó al que me robó la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ustedes, aunque igualmente lo fui, a demás logré conocer a personas estupendas, tus abuelos entre ellos Lily, es una lástima que Voldemort te arrebatara a tan esplendido par.

-Sí es muy triste. Oh, ¿y mi abuela?-Inquirió ella.

-Mírala.-Respondió James, señalando con la cabeza a su esposa, que abrazaba el marco de la pintura de Severus Snape.

-Quejicus no pierde oportunidad, ¿verdad Moony?

-No le digas así Canuto, tú sabes de sobra todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, por tu ahijado.-Respondió este.

-Ya, ya perdón, sé que Quejicus ha colaborado con todos nosotros, pero ahí está, con Lily otra vez.

-La que se acercó fue ella Canuto, y yo confío en Lily, ya deja a Severus en paz.

-Familia adorada, temo que debo marcharme, Scorpius desea enormemente conocerlos, pero mi tiempo con ustedes por hoy, lamentablemente llega a su fin.-Con un último abrazo se alejó de sus familiares difuntos y se dirigió al centro de la habitación para continuar con el protocolo de la noche.

* * *

><p>Hay un botoncito hermoso justo abajo de ustedes, sí ese, lo ven? Justo ahí, le dan clic y dejan un lindo Review para demostrarme que vale la pena que haya vuelto. Así evitan que un Animago muera, cada vez que se tragan un Review muere uno. Sirius se los agradecería.<p>

Sinceramente

**SnapeBlack**


	24. A la Luz de la Luna

****Esteeem, *cof, cof* ¿alguien se acuerda de mí? ¿Alguien? ¿No? Oh...Pues yo a pesar de todo no los olvido, solo los abandono (?) Pero me dediqué a arreglar un pelo el resto del Fic y espero poderlo subir todo antes de Diciembre (aunque con el ritmo de los últimos caps, será de diciembre de 2020 :D)

En fin este capítulo es un poco bastante corto para refrescar el Fic un poco. Espero que aunque sea lo lean y les guste un poquito.

Las extrañé. Besitos. Tal vez me merezca un Rev suyo?

Disclaimer: Sigue siendo gracioso decirlo. NO. Lamentablemente No soy Joanne KRowling, no la conozco, y aún peor ella no me conoce a mi. Tal vez algún día me de un ataque de locura y me tiña el cabello de Rubio, pero igual no seré ella. Así que sin fines del lucro publico para entrenernos.

**De Amor En Tiempos de Guerra No ****Declarada.**

**Capítulo 24. A la Luz de la Luna.**

-Estamos casados.-Susurró Lily, abrazando a su esposo. Estaba agotada, pero todo había valido la pena.  
>-Lo estamos. Todo salió bien.-Acotó el rubio, levantándola por la cintura para darle un par de vueltas en el aire.-Te Amo, Lily Malfoy.<br>-Adoro como suena. De verdad que sí. Pero más te adoro a ti.-Dijo para luego besarlo lentamente.  
>-Sígueme.-Murmuró Scorpius, tomando la mano de su ahora esposa y tirando suavemente de ella.<br>-¿A dónde vamos?-Inquirió.-Estoy muerta, no puedo ni caminar.  
>-En ese caso...-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.<br>-¿Qué qué...?-Gritó ofuscada, pateando el aire para que su esposo la bajara.- ¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass! Déjame en el suelo inmediatamente.  
>-Y si no lo hago, ¿qué?-Preguntó riéndose a carcajadas.<br>-No quieres saberlo.  
>-Si quiero.<br>-No quieres.  
>-Si quiero.<br>-Si quieres.  
>-No quiero... ¡Maldición! Sabes que si quiero saber amor.-Rezongó el rubio.<br>-En algún tiempo la sabrás.-Dijo ella, acomodándose en el pecho de él, acariciándolo a través de la nívea camisa.-Descubrí que estar aquí es cómodo.  
>-Me enloqueces.-Susurró contra su cuello, besándolo.<br>-Y...tú me...enamoras.-Respondió entre gemidos, los labios del rubio delineaban el hueso de su mandíbula.- ¿A dónde vamos?-Repitió.  
>-Espera solo un poco...Cierra los ojos.-Pidió.<br>-Si lo hago me duermo.-Reclamó.  
>-No creo que logres dormirte.-Dijo besando ambos parpados para cerrarlos, luego comenzó a acariciar su espalda, cabello y rostro. Entre suaves caricias avanzaron unos cuantos metros. -¿Te dormiste?<br>-Sabes que no. ¿Ya llegamos?  
>-Ya casi. ¿Puedes caminar amor, o quieres que te lleve cargada aún?<br>-Hmpf...Puedo caminar, supongo.-Respondió. Scorpius la puso en pie y le tomó la mano.  
>-Abre los ojos.<br>-¡Merlín! ¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá?-Balbuceó observando el hermoso paisaje que se abría ante ella: Un claro cercano al escudo protector, rodeado de frondosos árboles, iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna y las cientos de velas esparcidas por todo el lugar, rosas y lirios se entrelazaban en todas partes.-Esto es... Es... ¡No sé cómo decirlo!  
>-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó inseguro.<br>-¡Me encanta!-Gritó antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo con pasión devoradora.-Eres increíble.  
>-Todo por ti. Como aún no podemos salir de Honey Moon, pensé en preparar algo especial.<br>-Gracias...Gracias, gracias, gracias.-Dijo ella besando su rostro.-Te amo.  
>-Y yo a ti. Ven acá.-La guió hasta un extremo del prado y le tendió una bolsita de regalo.-Para ti.<br>-Scorp, yo no...No te tengo nada.  
>-No tienes que darme nada, solo contigo me basta. Ahora ábrelo.<br>Dentro reposaban lujosas vestimentas. Una bata de seda negra con un vestido a juego; un fresco vestido de día en azul zafiro, entre otras.  
>-Son hermosos Scorpius.-Exclamó la pelirroja, sintiendo como el rubio la abrazaba desde atrás.<br>-Quiero vértelos puestos.-Susurró contra su terso cuello.  
>-Espérame un momento.<br>-No me iré a ninguna parte sin ti.-La besó rápidamente y la dejó perderse tras los árboles.  
>Mientras su pelirroja se vestía, él decidió sentarse en medio del claro, ya sin el Esmoquin encima. Se abrió un poco la camisa y se despejó, dejando su mente en blanco.<br>-¿Cómo me veo?-Susurró la armoniosa voz de la hasta aquel día Potter, detrás de él.  
>Este se giró lentamente, y se sintió en el cielo. Aphrodita misma estaba erguida frente a él.<br>-Lily...-Dijo con voz ronca, admirando la hermosura de su mujer. En aquel claro, con la luna de fondo, Lily lucía majestuosa: su largo cabello brillaba cual fuego, ondeando a favor del viento; su silueta enmarcada por la ceñida bata de seda se recortaba perfecta contra el oscuro fondo, haciendo estremecer al rubio.-Estás...Hermosa.  
>Ambos acortaron la distancia entre sus cuerpos, fundiéndose en un suave beso, profundo, anhelante.<br>Aquella noche, en el prado iluminado por la Luna y las velas, los nuevos esposos Malfoy se quemaron de pasión por segunda vez en su vida, disfrutándose mutuamente.

* * *

><p>Pues, a pesar de todo se merecían un pedacito de romántica noche de bodas, ¿no creen?<p>

Gracias por leer, y si eres nuevo: Bienvenido, casi me siento nueva como tu que acabas de llegar a la historia(:

Si me dejan un Rev los adoraré. Si solo leen, igual, gracias por hacerlo.


End file.
